Werepokeism
by Imagination Master16
Summary: Sam Healman was a normal kid until one faithful day at camp. Can he live a normal life with a tail out of his butt, odd friends, and a perverted Vaporeon? This story is originally wrote by Sandact6. Lets see if I am able to finish it.
1. Summer Camp Blows

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 1 - Summer Camp Blows

"This summer camp sucks!" I said to myself.

"Well... I kinda like it!" said my friend Rini.

"YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS DUMP!?" I asked her in surprise, "The food's terrible! Light's out is at 8:30PM AND the flies must be in love with me or something!" Really! This summer camp SUCKS! All the chicken was, was rubber in a cement shell! Gr... I HATE THIS PLACE!

"Well... Look and the bright side Sam! At least the forest looks nice and the things they show us about Pokemon in the forest is UNBELIEVABLE!" Said Rini trying to defend the summer camp.

"Yes! All true!" I said to her, "But remember when the Ursaring chased us halfway through the woods firing Hyper Beams at us!"

"Well... What do you expect when you go up to a wild bear!" said Rini.

"You won't be happy until I just say I like this place do you?" I said in a questionable voice.

"Yes! I'll give up the second you give up!" she said in a proud voice.

"Well you might as well give up now!" I said to her, "I HATE this place no matter what you - WHOA!" I tripped up and landed in some Tauros Manure. Everyone looked at me and burst out laughing. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs.

"First expression's mean everything!" Rini said while laughing at me.

I said in a frustrated voice, "Would you like to join me Rini!?"

"No thanks!" she just smiled and said, "Here. Give me your hand and I'll pull you up."

I sighed. This was going to be no easy task. Staying this hell hole know as "Summer camp" Oh, so sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sam Healman. And I am 12 years old. Just call me Sam for short. I case you did not notice, my parents sent me here because they said, "It will be fun!". Yeah right... This really has been the most embarrassing, stressful and TORTUROUS 3 weeks so far of my entire life! All I am going to do is when I get back home is sit down and watch TV for a nice... oh... 30 hours or so... Give or take a few extra.

"Ok!" said the camp leader, "As you all know this is the third last day you will be here!" The camp leader looks JUST like Ned Flanders! Well... Expect he had black hair and he didn't wear the nerdy glasses that Ned wears.

"Thank you Mew..." I said to myself.

"SHUSH!" said Rini. Rini was your average looking 13 year old girl. Apart from the fact... she had pink hair. Very strange... Creeps me out sometimes.

"Now, pick a partner and look for firewood in the woods. Do not go past the ribbon if

you want to get lost in the woods for good!" He said, "The firewood will be for the campfire tonight. The more you get the longer it will be!" he said.

"Yeah... Woohoo... Another campfire... That's one per night ever since I got here..." I said in a dull voice.

"Come on Sam!" said Rini pulling my arm and dragging me into the woods, "A campfire! Let's get some firewood quick!"

"Don't you care that we had about 19 already?" I ask her.

"It will be fun Sam!" said Rini.

"EXCUSE ME!" I said pulling away from her arm, "Every time, EVERY TIME, I go to a campfire something ALWAYS bad happens to me!"

"Prove it!" said Rini as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Well... Last time someone switched my Hot dog for a twig!" I said.

"Yeah... Well... That was just a prank!" she said.

"And the night before I caught on fire!" I said again.

"Well next time do not pour Gas on your pants beforehand!" she said in a stern voice.

"AND! The night before THAT..." I was cut off by Rini.

"Ok I get it !" She said "Can't we just go and pick up some firewood before some other terrible thing happens to you again?"

"Oh... Might as well... If were lucky we MAY ONLY get stung by a Beedrill...or some'thin"

"That's the spirt!" Rini said happily, "Now let's split up! So get can get more firewood AND, I don't have to listen to your complaints!"

Rini ran off. I started to collect some firewood. "MAN!" I said to myself, "If I have to stay in this hell hole for 4 more days I'll lock myself in the bathroom stalls!" But... then I thought about they can crawl under them... Summer camp... In my opinion it's just a place where adults can send their kids for 3 weeks for them to have some free time. SUMMER CAMP IS EVIL! I can't wait to say that to my friends! This... this place has (and will finish) sucked 3 weeks, 3 WEEKS, away from my summer vacation. And I want them back! Oh... What's the point... I'll only waste them anyway... When I picked up the last piece of firewood and had about... 13 or so splinters in my arms and hands. I heard something...

"Eeeeessss..." growled something in back of me.

"Hu?" I said and looked in back of me. It was an Espeon. A common Espeon. But... this one had a green glow around it... And it was baring it's teeth at me! "Uh oh..." I said to myself, "Nice Espeon! Good Espeon!" I said as I backed away from it. But it didn't back away... If anything, it slowly crawled towards me. Then, I felt my limbs go numb... And I was floating in air. The Espeon was attacking me! Using Disable! I dropped all the firewood to the ground... I was scared... very scared... I thought that Espeon wanted to kill me! But then it arched it's hind legs back farther... It was going to pounce on me... To kill me I guess... I couldn't close my eyes from this because I was still in disable. Wouldn't matter if I was really... Still wouldn't be able to move. From just fear itself. Then... it jumped. It seemed to take forever to the Espeon jumping and him biting my arm. At that point, the Disable let go... I screamed out in pain. I looked at the Espeon on my arm. I saw the blood from my arm dripping down from it's mouth onto my skin. The pain was UNBEARABLE! "LET GO! PLEASE! LET GO!" I screamed and cried out in pain and confusion. Why was he or she doing this!? I made no sense! It finally let go after about 5 minutes of torturous pain and suffering. It, and it's blood covered fur ran back into the woods. Me, feeling dizzy from the pain said, "It's green glow... i... it's gone..." I looked at the place where the Espeon bit me. It was also glowing green for some reason...

"Sam! Sam!" I heard Rini call out after me, "I heard you calling out! Are you..." she gasped in horror and said, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! COME QIUCK! SAM'S BLEEDING REALLY BAD!"

I blacked out at that point. Thankful because I did so I would not have to bear any more pain. I woke up back in the camp in the bunkers. People around me and a doctor one of them.

"Sam!" said Rini, "Doctor Peterson! He's awake now!"

"Ow... my arm..." I said, "Wa... What happened?" I looked at my arm where I got bitten by the Espeon.

"You got bitten." Said the camp leader, "We think by a Flareon or Houndour."

"That bite was really deep" said the doctor, "Check that bit under the bandage tomorrow. See how it's doing."

"Will he be ok?" asked Rini.

The Doctor answered, "He'll be fine in about a week or so. Just don't touch the bite and you should be fine."

"I... I was bitten by an Espeon..." I said to myself. But the camp leader overheard me.

"An Espeon? Did you do anything to it?" Asked the camp leader.

"No! No! I didn't! I'll tell you how it all happened." I told them the whole story.

"Well I'm no Animal expert or anything..." said the doctor, "But why did that Espeon attack you AND why was it glowing? Do you know about this Mr. Gander?"

"No." said the camp leader, "First time I've ever heard about this happening."

"Well!" said the doctor packing up, "I need to get back to my cabin now. I'll leave the mysteries to you people." The doctor just grabbed his hat and left and room.

"Well... It's light's out time now Sam." said my camp leader, "You don't have to go to the fire or sleep outside tonight due to doctor's orders"

YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS! WOOHOO! Guess that bite helped me out! I gotta kiss that Espeon!

"Aw man!" said Rini, "I wanted to see his nightly screw up at the campfire!"

"HEY!" I said to Rini in a sharp voice.

"Now now you two!" said the camp leader, "Let's not fight! Sam. The doctor said you should get a good night's sleep to feel well tomorrow." He walked out the door and said while walking down the hallway, "I'll leave the bathroom unlocked for you! Don't let anyone else in tonight!"

"Ok!" I yelled back. I pulled the covers over my chest. Man... What a day... First me falling in crap and now this. Oh well... At least I do not have to sleep outside tonight!" I fell a sleep listening to the wind and the Pidgey talking.

"You're cursed! You're cursed!" It cooed.

Wait a minute! PIDGEY'S CANNOT TALK!

"Pigdey! Pigdey!" said the same Pidgey again.

"Damn straight!" I said. I quickly looked out the window and heard them again. Normal sounding this time. "Man..." I said to myself as I fell asleep, "I hate summer camp..."


	2. Really Freaky Stuff

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 2 - Really Freaky Stuff

I woke up the next morning. Man... I wonder why I dreamed about Espeon's last night. As if I can never trust one again after what it did to me. I woke up and looked outside. It was raining. Well... At least I'm not in the tent with those suckers! And I'm in here! All nice and warm in my bunk room! Also, THIS IS THE SECOND LAST DAY! YES! But then. I looked at the bandage at my arm. About that bite. As much as I want to forget it I just simply cannot forget something like that! That Espeon's cold... Bloodthirsty eyes still brought shivers down my spine just thinking about him or her again...

"Aw! You're awake!" said a voice behind me.

I looked around and saw Mr. Gander or our Camp leader in the doorway. "Mr. Gander! Why aren't you out there!" I said as I pointed to the tents.

"We're all in the mess hall now!" he said, "Do you always sleep late kiddo? It's 10:30AM!"

"No..." I said to him, "Not that I recall from..."

"Um... Strange..." he said to me, "Oh well! Let's check that bite on your arm now! Doc says we have to."

"Are... Are you sure that is a good idea?" I said as I put my bandaged arm away from him, "What... What if it still bleeding bad?"

"Well." he said to me, "We can never know unless we try!" Then he walked over to me and started to unroll the bandage.

I couldn't watch. I could not STAND the sight on that much blood on my arm. I could see it now. All clotted on the bandage. Just thinking about it made me scream inside. I closed my eyes while he continued to unroll the bandage.

"WHAT THE!?" he yelled out very loudly, "Did you do this as a joke last night Sam?"

A JOKE!? HOW DARE HE! I looked at him and said, "No Mr. Gander! That wasn't a..." I stopped right there. I looked at my "bite". It wasn't there! Not a trace! Nota! Zippo! Zlich! "This... this can't be..." I said as I held my arm up to myself. "The bite... It... It was right here..." I said pointing to the area where the Espeon bit me.

"Well! Joke or not! We're glad you're ok! Come on! Or else mess hall food is gonna be cold!" he said as he walked off.

"At least we are not doing anything today..." I said to myself.

"Oh!" he said in surprise, "Almost forgot! We are all having another walk today! So, come prepared!"

"Ok... Now I know this place is definitely against me..." I quietly said to myself. So I put on some fresh clothes and went down to the mess hall. We where having "Pancakes". Odd... Pancakes are supposed to be soft right? I swear the only things they are are just rocks in a pancake batter cover. I was looking for a spot to sit.

"Hey Sam!" yelled Rini waving her hand, "Over here!"

I looked at Rini and then sat down next to her.

"You hear the bad news?" Rini asked me.

"No. But I've heard some good news!" I told her.

"What's the good news?" she asked.

"It's that in 2 more day we're leaving!" I said happily.

"BUT THAT'S MY BAD NEWS!" shouted Rini.

"But! In this camp! Your bad news always means good for me right?" I asked her sharply.

"Yeah... while I guess our right..." she said in a sad voice, "How's your bite going?!" she asked me happily.

"Number 1! That is not something to be happy over! And number 2! What bite?" I said to her in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh you kidder!" she said as she punched me in the arm. Then, she started to lift up the shirt arm where the bite was "Come on let's see the..." she stopped there. Then she said in a furious voice, "SAM! If this is another one of your jokes! IT'S NOT FUNNY THIS TIME! I saw you bleeding to death there yesterday!"

"It isn't a joke Rini I swear!" I said a scared voice, "That was really there! An Espeon really did bite me in the arm!"

"Than why isn't your bite there?" she asked me pointing at my arm right arm.

"I dunno." I said to her, "Before I came over the doc said that was WAY too real for a joke!" I said to her.

"Well... Joke or not. Promise you be more careful next time?" said Rini.

"I promise!" I said to her.

After eating the uneatable at the mess hall again, we all put on rain coats and went outside for a walk. I swear! If I had a nickle for every time I went on a walk I'll be a rich kid today!

"Alright now everybody!" said Mr. Gander in a whispering voice, "Please whisper from now on or else we would not see any pokemon!" He lead us to a little place where some Cyndaquil were running in a hole, but... I could of sworn that I heard, what I thought was the mother Cyndaquil say,

"Run! Quickly! Into the hole!"

I shook my head and I heard them say again...

"Cynda! Quil quil cyndaquil!"

"Hey Rini!" I whispered to her.

"This better be important!" she whispered back.

"Did you just hear that Cyndaquil say something?" I whispered.

She looked at me wispered and said, "Did you have a seconds on those pancakes?"

"No." I wispered shaking my head, "Must be dreaming..." But I could have SWORN that Cyndaquil talked to me! I even heard it! Didn't they hear it!? I mean... It was loud and clear! There was no possible reason of why they could have not heard it... weird...

"Well!" Mr. Gander whispered in a small voice, "We're off to see the next thing!"

"What the next thing?" Rini asked in an excited voice.

"To see a Vaporeon part! They come out on weather like this!" he said.

"OH! I JUST LLLOOOVVVEEE VAPOREON'S!" Rini shouted out.

We where walking to the Vaporeon part of the lake. After only seeing 2 Vaporeon for only about 4 seconds each. Mr. Gander said,

"Ok! Pick a partner and split up! Maybe you can get a better view of them!"

"Wanna tag along Sam?" she asked me extending her hand to let me up.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed hers, "What else do I have to do?" We walked until we came to a log next to the water.

"Here's a good spot!" she said pointing to a log.

I quietly sat down and started to think about the Cyndaquil. Was my mind overtime or something? Was I the only one who heard that Cyndaquil? Why did that Espeon bite me? If a woodchuck COULD chuck wood now much could it chuck? All these things where bothering me very much.

"OH! SAM!" said Rini excitedly pulling on my rain coat, "LOOK! A VAPOREON IS LOOKING AT US!"

I looked out. Indeed. A Vaporeon WAS looking at us. But... mostly on me... Then, the Vaporeon swam right up next to Rini.

"IT'S SO CUTE AND CLOSE!" she said holding my arm.

"Rini." I said to her, "You're hurting my arm."

The Vaporeon walked right past Rini as if she was not there.

"HEY!" said Rini reaching out for the pokemon. The Vaporeon stopped and started to rub up against my legs.

"Lucky!" said Rini.

I didn't know what to think really. Why was a Vaporeon acting towards me this way? Was... was it something I was wearing? Doing? Something that it wanted? "Well!" I said to Rini, "I always did have a way with pokemon!" And started to pet it on the head. And, again, my mind must of went into overtime. Because, the Vaporeon, still smiling to me said,

"Boy! You are a cute one!"

I took my hand off of her and said, "There Rini there! Did you hear that!"

"Hear what?" she asked.

"That Vaporeon!" I said as I pointed to the Vaporeon, "That Vaporeon said I was "A cute one!"

"You wish!" said Rini, "Come on now! I wanna see the Vaporeon!"

"Va va vaporeon?" said the Vaporeon.

What was happening to me!? Did... did that Espeon do something to me! But all the sudden, the Vaporeon, still smiling, arched back and pounced on me, knocking me to my back and also knocking the wind out of me and started to lick me on the face. "AH!" I shouted, "Get off! Get off!"

Rini lifted off the Vaporeon and questioned me, "Are you alright?"

"Besides the fact I have the wind knocked out of me..." I said when standing up.

"It appears that she likes you!" smiled Rini as she pointed to the Vaporeon rubbing up against me.

"Woohoo..." I said sarcastically, "I'm a living girl pokemon magnet."

"Come on now Sam!" shouted Rini as she ran off, "We came and see a Vaporeon and that's what I saw! Now come on!"

"Alright!" I said to her and try to run off. But... something was pulling me back. I looked behind me and saw the Vaporeon tugging at my pant leg. Trying to prevent me from leaving I guess... So, I crouch down to the Vaporeon and say, "Do you want me to stay here?"

She nodded and said, "Va"

"Well..." I said to that I think was a she, "How about you come find me later in my camp ok?" I put and hand under her nose, "Get the scent of me. So you can sniff me out later ok?"

After the Vaporeon sniffed my hand she licked it. Man... It must really like me a lot.

"Well! I believe you got my scent yes?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Ok then!" I said as I started to walk away, "Sniff me out later!"

"VA!" barked out the Vaporeon.

I caught up to Rini who was with the rest of the group by now. They where all watching of birds... or something. I really didn't care much for the birds.

"What took you so long!" said Rini in a childish voice.

"That Vaporeon I met would not let me go." I answered back.

"What does that mean!?" she asked in a questionable voice.

"It bit onto my pant leg and wouldn't let go." I said to her, "I also gave her my scent. Then she let me go."

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled out Rini in a surprised voice that made all the birds go back into their trees.

"Well everybody!" said Mr. Gander, "You can blame Rini and Sam for scaring away the birds!"

Everyone booed and hissed and us at that point.

"HEY!" shouted Rini, "It's not fault! It's Sam's!"

Then, Rini got some negative comments like, "Then who was it who said SAM!" and, "Thanks a lot! I wanted to see what the Hoothoot did!" and stuff like that.

"SETTLE DOWN EVERYBODY!" shouted out Mr. Gander, "He don't want a fight to happen! And besides! It's time to go anyway! It's lunch time!"

Mr. Gander always has a tendency to do this. Change the subject when it was getting bad. While we were heading back to camp. The wind blew. But... I saw myself being pounced on by a Vaporeon and what was for lunch. "Ok..." I said to myself.

"What is it?" Asked Rini.

"I know what we are having for lunch." I told her.

Rini burst out laughing.

"What!" I asked in a confused voice, "What is so funny!?"

"No one!" she said in a shaky voice still recovering from the laugh, "NO ONE has ever, EVER! Has gotten right of what we will have for lunch!"

"No!" I said in a serious voice, "I really did!"

"Alright then Mr. Hotshot!" said Rini, "What are we having then?"

I thought for a little while and said, "Hot dogs and Coleslaw with Mashed potatoes." in a frim voice of course.

"Hm..." said Rini as she thought, "Well... that does sound sensible... You maybe right Sam..."

"Well... We'll see if I am..." I said in a unsure voice. All of the sudden. I heard something. I looked back and saw a 64 pound Vaporeon jumping right at me. Knocking me right on my back again and started, again, to lick my face. Wait a minute... In my future sight I saw a Vaporeon jumping on me. Was... was this part of my prediction? Aw... Might just be a mere fluke. I got back up after some people helped me up after they lifted off the Vaporeon.

"Vaaa..." she said as she looked in my eyes with Big, Sad, Puppy dog eyes.

"Looks like someone likes you Sam! Do you like her back?" said Rini as she nudged me with her left arm.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A POKEMON!" I shout in frustration and confusion. Why did this Vaporeon have the hots for me? And why did I know she was going to pounce on me before it happened? This was really becoming creepy...

"Come on Sam!" shouted Rini again, "Or do you want to have a few new words with your Girlfriend!?"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shout out to Rini as a run after her. Well... To tell you the truth... Not much happened as we walked to the Mess hall. While I was walking over there, I was trying to forget what happened between me and that Espeon. Those cold, lifeless, bloodthirsty eyes... It would take me YEARS to recover from that. Gives me shivers just thinking about it. Also, it seems that Vaporeon followed me all the way back to the Mess hall. It didn't do a very good job of hiding that's for sure. Anyways, we got to the lineup and Rini said as we walked in,

"Let's see if your "prediction" is right or not! And we are having... Hot dogs and Coleslaw with Mashed potatoes..."

"See?" I told Rini, "I was right."

"Lucky guess!" Rini looked off into a window as she picked up a tray, "Hey Sam!" said Rini as she laughed and pointed at the window, "Looks like your Girlfriend is right outside!"

"What!?" I ask her back. As I look out the window, from what it looks like, it was standing on it's hind legs and leaning against the building in order to look in it. But... it was THAT very same Vaporeon I met by the lake AND the one that pounced on me. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yell out at her.

"Then why is she always following you around?" asked Rini.

"I... I don't know!" I ask her in frustration, "That Espeon scent must still me on me or something!"

"Be sure to ask her for her phone number!" Rini said as she walked off.

"Pain..." I say to myself. I sat down in a spot so I can see the Espeon and eat at the same time. She looked at me the entire time I was eating! MAN! She must really like me! I wonder if I can keep her? If they let me that is. I finish my lunch and went on with the rest of my day. Campfire was canceled do to the rain. Well... It had to be! All the rain! How can you make a fire in the rain! HOW CAN YOU!? Anyway, after about 15 minutes of staring at that Vaporeon, I decided too have a little talk with that Vaporeon. Like, why was it following me? And, why does it have the hots for me so badly? So I put on my raincoat and wonder outside. I got pounced on by the Vaporeon again. And, of course, it started to lick me all over. "I'm glad to see you too! Now! Can you please get off of me?" I asked.

The Vaporeon slowly got off of me and stood right beside me. Again, it looked into my eyes with those big, dumb, sad looking puppy dog eyes.

I knelt down next to the Vaporeon, start patting her on the head and ask, "Do really like me that much?"

"Sure... Do..." said the Vaporeon in a trance from the feel of the patting.

This didn't creep me out anymore. Actually, I was glad I could hear her. Because now I can ask her some questions. "Why are you doing this?" I ask her, "I thought you Vaporeon's were scared of humans?"

The Vaporeon said slowly (because she was still in a trance), "You're... not... human... anymore..."

NOT HUMAN!? That the hell!? Of course I'm human! I have pink skin and normal ears and no fur! That means I'm human! Or... Am I? I had to ask the Vaporeon again. But just when I was about to open my mouth...

"There you are!" said Rini. "HEY EVERYBODY!" shouted Rini at the top of her lungs, "I FOUND SAM! HE'S OVER HERE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Rini!" I shouted at Rini and stopped patting the Vaporeon, "She is not my girlfriend!"

Everyone came over and saw me with the Vaporeon. They had a HUGE laugh. I blushed. How could Rini do this to me! Oh! I'll get her back! Somehow...

"It's ok" said the Vaporeon, "I like you too." and started rubbing up against my legs.

Everyone laughed so loud that I swear that you could hear the laughs all the way in the forest for at least 2 or 3 miles.

"Looks like we do not need the campfire screw up!" said one person as he laughed.

MASSIVELY embarrassed I slowly slunk back to my room. I went in, took off my raincoat, and fell down on my bed. Face first in the pillow. Man. I don't care how many times I said this before. I... HATE... SUMMER... CAMP! I look up for just a little while. And see the Vaporeon looking at me through the window.

"Va va vaporeon!" It says.

"Yeah... So do I..." I say to it. The Vaporeon fainted just then. Ok... this is the CRAZIEST summer I've ever had so far in my life...


	3. The Transformation

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 3 - The Transformation

I was in my bunk after lights out. Everyone was sleeping. Apart form me. I... I just couldn't go asleep after what happened today. I mean... Come on. I heard what the pokemon said, I saw what we where having for Lunch AND I saw how that Vaporeon would pounce on me any second, Vaporeon are ONLY supposed to be attracted to other pokemon, and worse yet that makes me even more scared is that Vaporeon said I'm "Not human". This was creeping me out so much that it actually scared me! I reached out over to my edge of the bed and grabbed my clock. 11:57PM... No... Wait... Make that 11:58PM. I put the clock back down. "Uh oh..." I said to myself. I needed to have a leak REALLY bad! But... if you are caught after lights out... You have to wash ALL the dishes tomorrow! Everyone will be playing outside and you doing work and not getting ANYTHING in return!

Gr... the punishment are WAY to weird in this camp. So. I VERY quietly sneak to the bathroom. Thank god there are toilets that flush here. I make my way to the bathroom. Tiptoing down there. Hoping I will not get caught. I didn't wanna wash dishes! So, I finally made it into the bathroom, turned on the light and closed the door. I sighed a breath of relief. I used the bathroom stalls (Author's note: Come on! Do you REALLY want me to explain this!?). And I came out and started to wash my hands. I was reaching for the soap then SNAP! I heard a VERY loud noise! Then, a VERY sharp pain came from my ribs! I curled up into a ball because of the pain.

This made the Espeon attack look like nothing! It felt like my whole insides were about to implode! I said in unbearable pain and mind boggling confusion, "What's... happening... to...". I stopped talking there. This was without a doubt, the most pain I ever felt in my life! Before I looked at my arm. It... it was turning white. Like Espeon fur. I was growing shorter. Slowly and painfully. I closed my eyes. Hoping this... this TERRIBLE thing was all just a dream! Just a very bad dream. The crunching, popping and snapping continued. Hearing my very own bones pop and snap just sends shivers down my spine. It was like it was going on forever. I started to cry. Not to pain, that was only the half of it. But... the sheer confusion of why was this happening. Finally! After one more painful "CRUNCH". It was over.

I waited 13 seconds before moving again to see if it was over. "It..." My voice... it sounded... funny. I peeked my head up from myself and tried to look around. My PJ's were on the lower half of my body. Strange... I looked around. And saw, AN ESPEON! "WA!" I said to myself, "Please don't hurt me!"

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my eyes. Silence... That's all there was... Silence... "Wa?" I said in puzzled voice. I opened my eyes and looked at my "hands". They were white paws! I looked over them carefully. "Ok..." I said to myself, "This gets a 11 out of 10 on the Scare-me-crapless meter!" Then, I looked back at the Mirror again. The Espeon was there again. "What do you..." I stopped there. That Espeon was moving his mouth as the same time I was talking. "What the..." I said.

I waved me paw back and forth. The image mimicked my every move. Left to right. Up to down. I stood up on all fours and started walking backwards. "This... this isn't happening..." I said quietly to myself as I slowly backed off and using a wall to stand up on my hind legs with my back to the wall. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. I leaned there looking at the mirror, shaking, and the very same looking Espeon shaking the exact, same way. It was like... a trance. I wanted to look away but just couldn't! It was like my neck could only look that way. Straight into the mirror. Seeing that frightened Espeon, trembling in fear.

"It came from in here!" said a voice outside the door. Sounded like our camp leader. I really didn't care about it. I was still looking at was I thought was myself! Long ears, white fur and a tail that split into 2 different ends near the end.

"Whoa!" said my friend Jack (Author's note: Ok, I'm running out of good names here!) in shock as he entered the bathroom, "How did an Espeon get in here!?"

WHAT!? Di... Didn't they notice me!? I was still myself! But... the mirror... I just stop looking at myself.

"Well..." said another one of my friends waving his hand in front, "Looks like this Espeon seen a Gengar or somethin..."

A Gengar. I only wish.

"Aw!" said Rini as she entered the room keeled down in front of me FINALLY breaking my sight with the mirror. "It's just all alone and helpless!" She said in a defensive voice as she patted me on the head.

More than anything I was scared half to death! I slowly walked on my four feet very slowly and said, "Guys! It's me Sam! Don't you notice me!?"

"Is it trying to talk to us?" said Jack.

"I do not know..." said Jack, "I think it is..."

THINK!? I WAS talking to them! Wasn't I? I said to them again in a desperate voice, "Ha ha guys and Rini! You got me! Can you please stop with the joke now!?"

"I think it must be taking to us..." said Rini with her hand on her chin, "I wish I could understand Espeon language..."

I think this wasn't no joke by now! I mean! Come on! They would have at least told me by now! I... I had to find a way to tell them I was Sam! But how... They could only hear something like, "Es es peon es!" or something like that. But how... OH! This whole concept makes no sense at all!

"My my!" said a voice behind me, "You look even cuter in your Were form!"

"What!?" I say as I look behind me. It was that Vaporeon from earlier on. "You... You know about this?" I ask her.

"Sure do!" she smiled and said.

"Can you please tell me what I am!?" I ask her in a frustrated voice.

"Only if I can come in!" she said closing her eyes and smiling.

I growled at this idea. Not liking it one bit. But... She knew... She knew about what is happening to me. Wanting to know the answer more than anything I said, "Sure... Come on in..."

"Great!" she smiled and said as she jumped through the window.

"Oh great." said Jon in a sarcastic voice, "More of them. Just what we need."

"So!" she smiled and asked, "Wanna make some Eevee's?"

I swear I almost jumped out of my fur coat at that moment. Make Eevee's!? And people say men move to fast. "Uh... Yeah later." I said to her in a hesitant voice, "But right now can you please tell me what's the matter with me!?"

"Oh..." she said in a disappointed voice, "Can't we do it now? I don't wanna wait!"

"PLEASE!?" I begged her, "Can you please tell me what I am!?"

"Why?" she said in a seductive tone of voice, "Isn't it every males fantasy to do that?" She started to rub up against me. Harder this time. Boy... She must like me more than I thought...

"Y... yes... I'll have to say it is..." I said in a uncertain and nervous voice, "But I want to know what is wrong with me."

"Our Eevee's will be so cute..." she said. Right about now I was wondering if she was even listening to me.

"I only wish I could understand them..." said Rini.

"Ditto." said Jon after Rini.

"Um... Ms. Vaporeon..." I said to her in a questionable yet unsure voice, "Are you even listening to me?"

Then she broke off from rubbing against me. Thank Mew I thought. But then she pounced on me on my side and said in an excited, "I can't wait! Let's do it here right now!"

Was she crazy!? I didn't wanna have sex this early! Especially with a Vaporeon! So, as I stood up I said, "No thanks. I'm not that kind of person."

"You mean pokemon." she corrected me.

For a sex-crazed Vaporeon, she sure was smart. "Well! Pokemon then!" I said to her in an angry voice as I stood back up on all fours, "Can you just PLEASE tell me what is wrong with me!" I was starting to get ticked off at this point. She knew and yet she would not tell me. I'm starting to dislike her...

"But it will be so much fun." she said again in her seductive tone of voice and went under my legs, "Come on. Just 5 minutes?" As she went under me, she took her tail and started to move it under me. Starting from my... er... personal spot and up to my chin.

Well... She did look nice... And that tail and blue skin made her look hot! O_O! GOOD MEW! WHAT AM I SAYING!? Then, it came to me, if I told her I'll "do it" after she tells me what I am AND helps my friends know who I am... This could come in handy. I couldn't help make a smile when I said, "Sure I'll do it."

"REALLY!?" she said in an excited voice, "YOU REALLY WILL!? NO KIDDING!?"

"I make that a promise!" I said to her.

"GREAT!" she said as she started to turn around, "Let's get started then!"

"BUT!" I shouted out.

"But what!?" she asked me in a frustrated voice.

"But only if you tell me what I am first AND get my friends to notice that I am Sam!" I said.

"Oh..." she mumbled in a disappointed voice, "I knew it was too good to be true. Come on. Might as well sit on a bed when talking to you about this." Then she started to walk out of the room and towards my bunks.

"Where are they going?" asked Rini

"Maybe to a more quite and private place." said Jon in a joking voice.

I looked back and gave them an evil look. They thought I was going to "do it" with her! Of all the nerve!

"Woah!" said Jon putting his hands in front of him and backing away, "Down boy! Down!"

"Why are you so scared of it Jon?" said Jack

"You remember what Sam said an Espeon did to him!?" Jon said in a surprised voice.

"Oh yeah..." said Jack in a forgetful tone and started to do the same thing as Jon, "Down boy!"

"Oh you guys!" laughed Rini, "It won't attack us unless it feels threated! That's how pokemon act!"

Even though Rini was my friend, I SO badly wanted to get her for that.

"Just ignore them!" yelled the Vaporeon, "Are you coming or not!?"

I shook my head and said, "Yes! Sorry about the wait." And I ran into the room with her. And Jack, Jon and Rini followed us. Well... At least I do not have to worry about being raped by a Vaporeon anymore...


	4. Some explaining to do

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 4 - Some explaining to do

So she went into the room I was supposed to be sleeping in. We went in and then she looked around the room a bit. She looked confused. When she asked me, "Um... Do you know where your bed is so we can sit down and talk?"

"Oh. Right over here." I said to the Vaporeon. And I walked up right next to it to show her it as well. "Need any help getting on?" I asked her.

"No thanks big ears." said the Vaporeon as she jumped onto my bed.

Big ears!? What did she mean big ea... Oh... Never mind...

"Uh oh..." said Jack in a troublesome voice

"What is it Jack?" asked Jon.

"Sam gonna wonder why his bed might be wet from that Vaporeon." Jack said.

"That and Rini is not on the girls side." added Jon as both my friends looked at Rini.

"Then I'll DO the dishes!" she Rini sharply as she looked them both back.

"Fine!" said Jack.

"You will!" added Jon afterwards to Jack's saying.

Rini smiled. I got a feeling she had a plan. An evil one at that. Figures. She's always been really good at mind games.

"You coming up?" asked the female Vaporeon in a frustrated voice. It kinda sounded like she wanted to get this over as soon as possible so I could "Mate with her." Yeah right. In her dreams.

"Uh... Yeah... Sorry about that..." I said to her. Oh sure. It seemed like one simple little jump up to the bed. But one question. How do I jump? Aw crap! I can't wait until I know what's going on! "Um..." I said as I continued in a confused voice.

The female Vaporeon sighed and said in a tiresome voice, "What now?"

"How do I jump as an Espeon?" I asked in a defenseless tone

"Why isn't he going onto the bed?" asked Jon interrupting your little talk for a while.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to jump." said Rini.

Woah. First shot. Let's hope I'll get the same luck as when I'm trying to tell them that I'm Sam.

"You truly are pathetic are you?" she asked me in a questionable voice, "Well. I understand since I was like you. Just arch your legs back and then put them up really fast and hope for the best. And careful. You can jump quite high as an Espeon I heard."

What did she mean, "...since I was once like you..."? I had to find out. So I did as she said and arched my all my legs back then moved them up very quickly to make myself jump on the bed.

"Doesn't know how to jump eh?" asked my friend Jack in a sarcastic voice.

"Do shut up." said Rini trying to mimic an English tone of voice.

I was looking at the two and couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Don't you wanna know what's going on or not!?" she asked me in an angry tone.

"Hu? Oh Sorry." I said as I sat next to her. "Please tell me what is your name first." Well. It would be nice to know her name first of all!

"My name? Unusual first question but ok." She said in a normal tone, "My name is Asayko Rikido."

Asayko Riwhatdo!? What kind of confusing name is that!?

But then she said something which makes it easier to remember, "But my friends call me Ada. Please call me that. Becuase I think we might be more than friends..." Then she started to rub up against me again for the... I dunno... 4th or 5th time. I'm not keeping count.

"Good lord." said Jack as he laid up in his bed looking at us, "That Vaporeon likes him more than maggots like grease!"

You took the words right out of my mouth that time Jackie ol' boy. And you also made me think of another question. WHY THE BLOODY HELL DOES SHE LIKE ME SO DAMN MUCH!? ... Sorry about cursing. I'm just under a lot of stress lately. Being an Espeon and all. So, nervously I said, "Um... Ada..." I said to her in a nervous voice.

"OH!" she said suddenly as she stopped petting me and sat up straight a looked at me, "You called me by my nickname! Have you changed your mind about mating yet my dear mate!?" She took a few steps back.

"No and don't call me mate." I said to her in a low, angry voice.

"Aw... Why not?" she asked me slowly walking towards me again.

Since I did not want to want this. I'll pop the question now. "Why do you wanna have sex with me!?" I asked full of frustration.

"I don't wanna have sex with you. I wanna mate with you..." she said in a scared, timid little voice.

"Well mate then!? Why do you wanna mate like this!?" I almost yelled out at her. I really didn't want to get mad at her. But I will if it will get some answers

"Well..." She said in a little voice, "Don't you know already?" she asked me.

"No. I don't. Please tell me." I said in a little more clam voice.

"Um..." she carried on with that word and started to blush, "Do I really have to tell? It's so embarrassing..."

"Yes you do." I said to her, "Or else I might change my mind about the mating..." I said that sentence in a sly voice.

"Well... If you must know..." she said scared voice and put her head down, "We are in season. Mating season that is."

I nearly jumped out of my fur at that moment. I never knew that! So that is why she must be acting strange around me...

"What's the matter Rini." Said Jack as he looked toward Rini.

I looked behind to see what was going on.

"What do you mean what the matter?" asked Rini making herself straight again.

"You jumped! Why did..." I was cut off bye her.

"Sorry for moving too fast. Vaporeon's just really wanna mate during season." she said in a kind of downer voice.

"While I can understand myself!" I said to her, "And I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!"

"Y... You really will keep it?" she asked me back sounding a bit happier.

"Yes indeedy!" I said to her back while closing my ears and nodding my head.

"I... I..." she started to blush there, "No male has ever been this nice to me for a long time..."

"Don't mention it." I said to her, "And I'll make that a promise too."

"Thanks." she managed to sniff out, "I'll let you off for tonight. It's your first time. I was selfish to think you wanted to be 100% pokemon that soon."

AH! Just my luck! All that time and questions and I never asked about myself and what I am. So, lets get this done and over with shall we? "What am I Ada?" I asked her.

"Since you look so sexy I'll tell you!" said Ada in a cute little voice and rubbed up against me.

"Please do." I said to her.

"Well. Here it goes." she said and started speaking, "You are a Were-Espeon. At random times you will transform between human and an Espeon you see as yourself now. You will keep spending more and more time as an Espeon until... Until..." It seemed like she couldn't finsih the sentence.

"Until what? Is anything wrong?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and said, "Until you are a real Espeon."

No... Way... No mew damn possible way! "Are... Are you sure!?" I asked her.

She gave me a long hard stare and said, "I'm living proof. Look at me. I was human just like you until that Vaporeon bit me 12 years ago!"

No... My life... My human life... It couldn't end like this... I closed my eyes and started to cry. My life. Over. At age 12. What is there to live form as an Espeon. I felt the tears roll down my fur covered cheeks. Fur covered. I still have so much to live for as a human. Why now. Why now of all the times my life has to end now? It's... It's just too soon.

"Wait a minute. Is that Espeon crying!?" said Jon as he came over to me a look my tears.

"Aw..." said Rini in a little said voice, "Why are you crying little fella?" She started to pet me down.

Now that felt nice... So relaxing... But... Espeon... I still kept crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked the Vaporeon.

"I don't wanna be an Espeon... I wanna be human..." I said in a very unstable voice.

"Well... You'll like being an Espeon!" she said to me.

"Being an Espeon sounds nice..." said Rini as she was still petting me down, "I wouldn't mind being on..." She stopped there.

Me, Jon, Jack and Ada were all staring at her at once. Wide eyed and couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Well. I guess I have a little confession to make for myself as well..." Said Rini in a little unsure voice.

"And what is that? How did you know what they were saying!?" said Jack as he pointed to us.

"Well!" said Rini as she took a deep breath, "I can understand pokemon language."


	5. The Wait

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 5 - The Wait

"OK!" said Jon while we were all still staring at Rini, "I'm not one to ask questions or

be angry, BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN ACTUALLY TRANSLATE POKEMON LANGUAGE!?"

"Ever since I was born!" she said nervously as she also gave a timid, crooked smile.

"You mean you can hear us talk?" asked Ada.

"Yes I can! And I heard EVERYTHING you said to Sam!" she sounded like she was angry at her.

Ada blushed and studdered, "Well... I... Um..."

Jack cut her off there, "Hey Rini. Where is Sam anyway?"

"Uh? Oh. Sam is the Espeon." Rini sounded like she didn't care at all.

"Holy crap!" said Jon.

"Cool!" said Jack as he sat next to me, "Sam! If it is really you, nod 3 times. Or else

I'll think your some dumb Espeon."

Because I didn't wanna kill Jack right there, I told Rini, "Rini, please kindly tell Jack

it is really me before I destroy him."

"What did he say Rini?" asked Jon.

Rini replied, "He said that he is really is the real Sam and if you do that nodding junk

to him again he'll destroy you with Psychic."

"I turned towards Jack, closed my eyes and gave a smile. Rini always knew I hated that

nodding crap. Also, did Rini know it was really me? After all, did she just say that to make

Jack and Jon shut up? She always did hate them a little bit. So, I said to Rini, "Rini. Do

you really think that I'm the real Sam?"

"Yes. Well... Kinda..." she said unsurely.

WHAT!? Why... Why didn't she believe me... "Wa... Wa..." I studdered (Author's

note: Is that a word?), "Why don't you believe me!? How can you not believe me!?"

"Geez Sam!" said Rini in an angry tone, "Can you even take a little joke!?"

"Well it is awfully mean to do that to me while I'm like this!" I shot back at her.

"Sam! Rini! Settle down!" shouted Ada at both of us, "You are both acting like kids!"

"SETTLE DOWN!" I said as I look at her wide-eyed and said in an angry tone, "How can I

settle down!? I'm an Espeon for crying out loud! I'm supposed to be human!"

"Down Sam!" said Jon as he sat next to me, "Even if I can't understand you I can tell

your mad!"

I quickly turned to him to him and stood on my hind legs and put my front paws on his

chest. "SEE! "Down Sam!"YOU SAID! YOU ONLY SAY THAT TO POKEMON! DO YOU HAVE ANY..."

Ada shot a weak powered water gun at me while I was still on Jon. "Sam! Settle down!"

she hissed at me, "It's not the end of the world!"

Jon said as he helped my shocked body down, "Hey! You were supposed to hit Sam! Not

me!"

I broke down and cried. It was pretty close. I mean! I had so much to do as a human!

Go on a roller coaster, get my driver's license, finish college, and even start a family.

But... That's all gone now. All of it. All of them shattered by an Espeon's muti-colored

Psybeam. I'll never be able to do it. Just because I'm now one myself. An Espeon...

"What is it Sam?" asked Ada.

"What can an Espeon be?" I asked her with still tears in my eyes, "I still have lots of

things left to do as a human. I just want to be human again..." And again, the tears rolled

down my fur covered cheeks. Felt different than regular human skin. Well. I guess I better

get used to it. Just because I'm an Espeon.

Ada replied with a smile. "Is that what your worried about! Being human again?"

"Yes. Mostly." I said as Rini tried to wipe away my tears.

She made a really big smile and said, "Don't you remember what I said to you 5 minutes

ago!?"

"No..." I sniffed.

"I did." said Rini, "You said as a Were-Espeon he'll transform between Espeon and human

forms..."

"Until I become one myself." I finished off in a dull voice. WAIT! Transform between

human and Espeon! "Ada!" I quickly blurted out, "When will I become human again!?"

"Oh... Any time now I think!" she said happily.

"Great!" replied Rini as she sat on the bed on top of mine, "All we have to do is wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Jack.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" answered back Rini in a scarcastic tone of voice, "I forgot some of us

can't understand pokemon language!"

"I hate you Rini..." said Jack.

"Don't forget me!" said Jon.

And so, we waited... And 2 hours later at 2:10AM. "Ada" I said.

"Yes my dear mate?" asked Ada.

I sighed and replied, "How long will we be mates exactly?"

"Nope. It's perament." She said while smiling. "I'm sorry Sam. But you're going to

have to live with me!"

"But Sam's to young to have a wife!" Rini exclamed in a defensive voice.

"Not wife! MATE! Wives do things. Mates just produce and raise offspring."

I grumbled, "Leave me out of that."

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it!" she said in a cheery voice.

"The day when somebody owns me..." I mumbled.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Ada

Great! I just dug myself into a hole that I cannot get out of... Should of remebered

that Vaporeon's have super hearing _.

Another 2 hours and 22 minutes at 4:32AM. Jack and Jon were both lying in their bunks.

Rini on the one above me. Me and Ada on my bunk below me.

All of the sudden. Jack said something that no one saw coming, "Well! It's official!

WAITING SUCKS!" he said.

We all ignored him. Must be one of his desperate bids to be noticed again.

"Screw it!" said Jon as he grabbed something from under his pillow, "They can't do

anything now." I heard a little click afterwards.

"Hu?" I said as I looked up at Jon as he was playing a... GAME BOY ADVANCE! "JON!" I

shouted to him at an angry voice, "I WAS BORED ALL THIS TIME AND YOU HAVE A GBA!"

"WHAT!" said Rini in shock.

"What's a GBA?" asked Ada.

"What is it guys?" questioned Jack as he got up from his bunk. I swear the expression

on his face was priceless. They fought for quite some time. And so, after the stopped fighting.

We continued waiting... And waiting... And waiting. *Sigh* When will I be human again?


	6. Transformation Time! Human Sweet Human!

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 6 - Transformation Time! Human Sweet Human!

I laid my head on my bed. Resting them on my front paws. Saying, "Am I human yet?"

"No." Ada replied.

"Am I human yet?" I said again.

"No."

"Am I human yet?"

"No."

"Am I human yet?"

"No..." said Ada in a voice sounding like she was trying to cover up her anger. "Am I human yet?" I purposely said again.

I think Ada snapped their. Because she yelled out, "SAM! I do not know when you will be human again! So please stop driving me nuts with that question!"

"Same here!" Said Rini agreeing with Ada, "First it was, "When will I be human?" and then, "What time will I become human?". SO PLEASE STOP DRIVING ME NUTS ALREADY!"

"Yeah Sam!" said Jack, "Even though I can't understand you it's still driving me nuts! Your even more annoying than my bother Jon!"

"And that's annoying!" said Jon as he still played his GBA.

"Now PLEASE stop!" said Ada, "I'm just as bored as you are!"

I sighed. "Am I an..." I was cut off short there as Jack, Jon, Ada and most likely Rini staring at me.

"Don't you dare Sam!" they all said at once.

I sighed yet again. Who said this had anything to do with boredom? I just wanted to know when I'll be human. That's all. I sighed. I figured if I'm going to be this pokemon I am right now someday I might as well make the most of it. I might as well try to use my Psychic powers to enjoy myself. So I looked at the glass at the table without putting my head up. Now. How do I lift it without touching it. Think... AW! I remember on a show once. "Just picture the object in your mind, then see it go where ever you want. It should work." Well. Should is good enough. So I closed my eyes and pictured a glass on the desk. I saw it in my mind. I though about the glass going up into the air. Even though I had my eyes closed. I could still tell I was doing it though.

"Aw cool! Neat Sam!" said Jon.

"Oh man..." said Jack.

"I wish I could do that." Added Rini.

"I see you can use your powers now?" said Ada

I slowly put the glass back down on the desk and sat up and looked at Ada. "Yup. I think I have A..." I stopped there. I felt... Weird inside... Like stuff getting ready to happen.

"What is it Sam?" asked Rini.

Ada looked at the clock and said, "Sam. Unless you do not want to show off your human birthday suit. I recommend you got into a bathroom stall NOW!"

And said suddenly, "Oh my god! For the love of god Sam. LISTEN TO HER! My virgin eyes don't wanna see that! "

I looked at the clock behind her. It said, "6:10AM" And the sun was starting to come up. And I really didn't want to show off my birthday suit! So I quickly ran into the bathroom. And tired to open the stalls. Oh! Damn the fact that I'm too short to reach the lock! Even if I cou... Oh... Forgot I can crawl under them. _ So I crawled under one while Ada and the others waited outside. I still felt my insides... They... They were changing... Could this be it!? Me becoming human again!?

"Is anything wrong Sam?" asked Jack.

"Yeah Sam! Tell us!" said his brother Jon.

"What's the matter with Sam?" asked Rini to Ada, "Why did you tell him to run into a bathroom stall?"

Ada replied, "Uh? Oh. I knew Sam was going back to be human again after he stopped mid-sentence. And his eyes looked surprised as well. So, that's a sign of becoming human again for the first time."

YES! WOOHOO! I'm becoming human again! After so long! I looked at my paws. They were starting to form back into hands again! Sweet! Sweet hands! I heard my bones starting to crunch and crack again. Didn't hurt this time. Odd. My legs started to unfold from their dog like state become straight human legs again. Yay! I'll be a human again! For now at least anyways... My spine started to swift back into it's old shape again. I looked down. Was it over? YES! IT WAS! I'M FINALLY HUMAN AGAIN! "Look at me!" I said as I ran out of the stall, "I'm human again!"

Rini fainted on the floor there.

"OH DEAR GOD!" said Jon as he looked away.

"Yes Sam. You are human now even in places we don't wanna see." said Jack

Ada stared at my... Er... Personal spot and said, "And you are only 12!? OH! I'm going to have a good time when you get older!"

I looked down. I WAS NAKED! "AH!" I said quickly as I ran back into the stall. "Can someone pass me my clothes!?" I said when I was in there.

Jack responded by saying, "Jon. Go get Sam's bag. AND NO JOKES! Me and that Vaporeon."

"Ada" said Ada

"Whatever." said Jack in a voice that sounded like he didn't care, "Me and the Vaporeon will revive Rini."

"Oh..." moaned Jon, "But I wanna help wake up Rini."

"I don't trust you. You're not responsible enough yet." said Jack

"You said that ever since the hamster died!" replied Jon in a defensive tone.

"That you said YOU'LL take care of." said Jack making a point.

"Oh all right." said Jon just giving up, "I'll go..." I heard Jon open the door and walk down the hallway.

I heard Jack and Ada trying to decide of how to wake up Rini. Well I stood in the stall naked. Strangely... I could hear them quite well.

"Well." said Jack to Ada, "How shall we wake her up?"

"Easy!" responded Ada, "Like this!" And then I heard Ada shooting out a water gun. Rini came up fast.

"Thanks Ada." Rini gasped, "So that's what one looks like..."

I didn't want to know what she meant by this. Nor did Jack.

"I'm back!" said Jon as he came back in, "And I got Sam's bag right here!"

"Pass it over here the... Oh. Wrong one." Ada said.

Since I wanted some clothes on. I said to Jon, "Just slide it under the booth Jon!"

"OK Sam. Here is comes!" He slid it under the door. Thank mew. Finally I can wear some clothes again.

"Hey Sam. I got a question for you." Said Jack.

"Shoot." I said as I looked through my hockey bag for some clothes I could wear. "How are you going to change with that tail and those big ears?" he asked.

I stopped there. I slowly reached behind myself and put my hand around the butt area. I moved it a little up a little. And just near the crack, yes. Indeed something was sticking out of my butt. Like my spine was long. And, dumb enough, I pulled on it hard. "OW!" I said out loud.

"Sam!" said Ada, "That tail is a part of you and your spine! Don't pull on it silly!"

Note to self. Never pull tail again. I grabbed it again and started to move up on it. It was pretty long. Longer than an actual Espeon tail. That's for sure. And still moved up. After a little while (About 3 seconds). I reached the point of where the tail splits into 2 halves. I grabbed it gently and pulled it over to my head. And Espeon tail I really had! A real purplish-white Espeon tail! Only it was at least twice as thick and long! "Why do I have a tail?" I asked.

"Because you are a Were-pokemon" said Ada.

"And you also have ears." added Jon.

I let go of my tail and let it go behind me for now. And I felt the top of my head. "I feel only my hair. Not ears." I said.

"Then try feeling of where your ears used to be!" said Rini.

I slowly put my hands near my human ears used to me. And felt REALLY big ears! "Aw man..." I said, "Isn't the tail enough?" I said as I pulled the ears over my eyes.

"Guess not." said Ada.

"Then how am I supposed to get changed with this tail!?" I yelled out full of anger to them.

"Cut a hole in your pants and underwear so that it can hang free." recommended Jon. Even though I could tell that wasn't meant to be a joke. I still didn't want to know I had a tail! I mean, what would I say to the girls!? "Hello. I'm Sam Healman. I have a tail coming out from near my BUTT!" Besides, it's too embarrassing! And if other people found out about me, they may but me into some secret government lab!

People reading fanfic: ...

Hey! I gotta believe! IT'S A CONSPIRACY PEOPLE! "Is there any way I can put on my pants WITHOUT letting people see my tail!" I asked again.

"Maybe you could shove it down your pant leg?" said Rini.

Ada responded, "You read my mind Rini. Yes Sam. The best method is to shove it down your pant leg. I did it all the time." said Ada.

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" asked Jack.

"Comfortable or not. Sounds like a plan to me!" I said as I grabbed my underwear. I put them a bit higher than normal. To make sure it was over the tail I had. Then, to my displeasure, I put my hands down near my tail. And re-routed my tail into the back of my left leg. It felt weird. The furry tail being against my skin. At least I know what Espeon fur feels like all the time now... *Sigh* At least the underwear still fitted fine.

"Need any help Sam?" Ada asked in an eager voice, "Because I'll be more than glad to help you!"

"No thanks Ada." I said to her.

"Nice try Ms. Rikido." said Rini.

Ada muttered in a low toned response, "Call me Ada..."

Well. I decided to wear baggy jeans today. Since it would help cover up my tail a bit more. You know. Give me a NORMAL look! (Hopefully). I continued to put on my socks. Black with a blue stripe around it. Favorite kind! Fits me perfectly! And not hard to get on either! Unlike SOME socks! Dang those... Oh well. At least they don't come by often. Now. All that was left was my top half! Now! What shirt to wear... Hm... *Looks in bag* No... No... Mew only knows what's on that one... HA! My Houndoom shirt! It had Houndoom's all over it! Kinda hard to say in words... But there wasn't one square millimeter of the shirt that had any free space on it! And the Houndoom's all were in shades of Orange! My favorite color! I tried to pull the shirt over my head. Ears got in the way. "How am I supposed to get my shirt on with these ears!?" I asked.

"Ignore em!" said Ada, "Just pull harder!"

Well... She did go though this as well. I think I can trust me. So I pulled the shirt harder over my head. Really nice smell was in the air for once second... Didn't know why though... I opened the stall and said with my arms open again, "Look! NOW I look human!" Everyone looked at me like I was retarded.

I looked down. No... I wasn't naked this time. What could be the problem?

"You... Do realize that you still have Espeon ears? Do you Sam?" Said Jack to me.

I reached up my hands near the air and said, "Oh crap. You're right."

"You have a very low remembrance span Sam." said Ada to me in a happy voice, "That could come in handy!"

Strange... I do remember having them... Guess I was too happy about becoming human again in order to actually see that. Oh well. "I'll remember that Ada..." I grumbled to her as I hung my head. How embarrassing is this!? Having Espeon ears on your head 24/7... At least I never have to complain about having bad hearing... "Great! How do I over up THESE!" I said loudly as I grabbed my ears.

Rini scratched her and chin and thought... "Hm..." she said while doing it.

I looked at Ada. Hopefully she knowing an effective way of getting rid of them without decapitation.

"I'm just as lost as you Sammy boy!" she said to me.

I looked at Jack next.

"You can stop holding your ears now." he said to me.

Well... At least me stopped me from looking like a fool... I let go of my ears and looked and Jon. Who had a ridicules smile on him that made him look like a TV show host.

"What's so funny!?" I asked him in a serious tone, "If it's about my ears. You are dead now..."

"I know how to cover them!" she said in a little song fraise.

I grabbed his shirt, put him up to my eyes and angrily shouted to him, "TELL! ME! NOW!"

Jon simply smiled and said, "Put me down and I'll show you!"

I let him go. He skipped out into the hallway again.

"NO SAWS!" shouted Jack when he was still in the hallway.

"AH!" said Jon in a frustrated voice.

Two reasons to hurt him very badly so far. Eight more to go. One for having a GBA without telling us. And two for the saws...

"But I got another one!" he said well responding back.

I looked at Jack. Too see if he had any more tricks like that again.

"I think it's safe." Jack said as he assured me, "OK! Go get it then!"

We waited for about a minute. Until. Jon came back with one of those dumb goofy winter caps. With flaps for the ears.

"You... Want me to wear that?" I asked him.

"That's the plan..." he said nervously to me.

"How can his ears fit in that!?" asked Rini.

Ada laughed and then spoke, "MAN! Even I can get this! Sam just puts his ears in the cap. Uses the ears flaps to over up the starting point of the ears, and then tie the hat up so it wouldn't fly off!"

"Hu... Yeah! Whatever she said!" replied Jon to this.

It took Jack some time as well. "Oh. Now I see it." said Jack.

I grabbed the cap from Jon. "But this will make me look like a geek!" I said while looking over it. "And black's not my color."

"And black's not my color." said Jon in a voice mimicking me, "TOUGH! It's either the saw, or the ears as they are! Your pick!"

"Besides. I'm sure it will go into fashion." added Rini.

I questioned her, "How do you know?"

"Woman's intuishion!" she said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

I'll have Psychic reading once I'm done training with them. So I passed the cap to Jack, pulled back my ears onto my head and said, "Put the cap on me..."

"OK." said Jack as he put the cap on. I slowly let go of my ears as he put on the cap. Perfect fit.

I grabbed the earflaps on the side and went over to the mirror. I pulled them down over the start of my Espeon ears and covered them up. Well! So good so far! I gotta do something for Jon! Whenever I like it or not... Sadly... And I tied the cap under my chin. The ears pushed outwards a bit. But didn't hurt. I looked in the mirror at myself. Perfect! No visible Espeon traces! "Thanks for the cap Jon." I said to him.

"No problem!" he said to me, "Just as long as you volunteer for my uses."

"And what are they?" I asked nervously.

"You being the test subject on my web site, "How to catch an Espeon!" " Jon said to me. "No." I responded.

"Aw..." said Jon in a disappointing voice.

"Nice try!" said Jack patting his brother on the back.

"Sam. Make me a deal." said Ada to me.

"Sure." I said as I knelt down to her.

She took a big breath and said, "Promise me very time you transform between human and Espeon that you'll owe me 3 Eevee pups."

"ADA!" said Rini out loud.

"Ah relax Rini! Sure I will!" I said to Ada as I patted her on the head.

She held up her left paw and said, "Shake on it!"

I grabbed and shook her paw. No harm eh? Besides. I already told her that I'll never mate with her. I stood back up.

"Great!" said Jack in a fast voice, "Now let's all get out of here before..."

"Mr. Gander shows up!" said Mr. Gander as he entered the washroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Jon, Jack and Rini all said at the same time.

"I'm finished..." I wimpered. Great? What else can happen next!?


	7. Final Day at Camp

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 7 - Final Day at Camp

"And may I add what are you doing up so early!?" questioned Mr. Gander in sharp tone.

Jon quickly closed his eyes and pretended he was sleep walking. Even slowly walked into a bathroom stall and started kissing it! Man! I can't believe this actually works for him sometimes!

We all stared in disbelief at time. Even Mr. Gander stopped and couldn't believe what he was watching.

"Um... Jon..." I said to him, "Mr. Gander seen you wide awake when he caught us. So, you're just making a fool of yourself."

"Too late." added his brother Jack.

"Aw..." said Jon as he stopped kissing the stall, "But I don't wanna do dishes..."

Mr. Gander, being the truthful being he is, replied, "Well next time think of that BEFORE you come to the bathroom all night!"

Adults... Can't they come up with a BETTER excuse than that!?

"Jack. What is YOUR pitiful attempt to get out of this one?" asked Mr. Gander as he stood up straight and put an evil smile on his face.

We all looked at Jack. We can tell he was so nervous he was sweating! "Um... Er..." he said as he tugged on his PJ collar. "I needed to use the bathroom?" he concluded.

Oh my Mew... Rule #1. NEVER end a sentence in a question if the person who asked you also asked a question to begin with!

"Dishes for you!" said Mr. Gander quickly and without remorse.

"Aw man... I hate dishes..." pouted Jack he scuffed the floor with his feet.

Mr. Gander turned to Rini and asked, "Have you got a better one? And it better be good. Since you're not in the girls side of camp."

"I have no excuse." said Rini as me made a little bow to Mr. Gander the way Chinese people do, "I sincerely apologize for my habits."

"Good girl!" he said in an impressed voice, "You'll only do the washing now!"

What a suck up she was! I mean some people get away from things easily, but this! "EEERRR!" I thought I grumbled out.

All of them stared at me in disbelief then. Aw crap! Was my ears or tail showing!? I can't look now! Not with Mr. Gander here!

"Uh... Sam..." he said while staring at me in partial shock, "Are you aware you just carried on the word, "Es" for about a half a second?"

What? That's Odd... I swear I said, "Eeerrr!" not, "Eeesss!" Oh well! Time to get to more important matters! How to avoid this... Oh man... Think... Think... AH! I got it! I'll act like an Espeon! Maybe Mr. Gander will think I'm having an identity crisis or something. So I got on my hands and knees , stuck my tongue out and gave a goofy smile. I swear I'll never forgive myself if this doesn't work! "Es es!" I barked in a happy tone. Then I started to chase my pretend... Well... Where my tail would be if it was sticking out anyway. All along making a dumb smile. I swear if Jon, Rini, or ANYBODY else mentions this to ANY OTHER living soul, I will hunt them down myself! Because this is just to embarrassing to even described in words! Jack, Jon, Ada, Mr. Gander and Rini were looking at me like I was from the looney bin. I stopped spinning around and barked, "Es es!" in another happy tone of voice.

"Are... you... even Sam?" asked Ada. She looked at me like I was crazy. Oh! This better had work!

"The things that kids do to avoid the dishes now a days..." said Mr. Gander as he looked at me oddly.

Did it work? PLEASE, Please say it di!

Mr. Gander shook his head and stood upright again, "Well, nice shot! Sam! You're doing double time for letting a wild pokemon in the dorm!"

"Nice try, Sam..." said Jon in a sly voice

"OH! The things I'm gonna tell when I get home!" Rini said barely holding her excitement.

"Nice face, Sam..." complemented Jack on my face.

I swear, if I'd seen my face now, I'll would rolled over and died laughing. My tongue was still stuck out of my mouth. And I had a shocked face on as well. Making for an act that looked more stupid than the Espeon acting gag. Well... I can make the special effects look better at night at least... While I'm an Espeon... As if I'll ever let him see he while that!

"Now come on!" said Mr. Gander leaving the room, "By the time you get dressed, it will be wake up time for the others."

"Next time Sammy boy." said Ada as she walked past me. She made her tail run across my neck as she passed me.

"OH! Jack! Jack!" said Jon as he came up to the left of me and said in a 3 year old voice, "Can we keep the puwitty statue!?"

Jack seemed to go along with the joke and said, "No. Sorry son. Maybe next time!"

"Aw..." said Jon as we left the room, "But I really meant it..."

"Sssuuuurrrreeee you did." said Jack as he also left the bathroom.

"No! I really did!" I heard him yell back.

I, in the meantime, ignored all this. And still was having my shocked face. I just did the most embarrassing thing of all time, and got nothing... I just made a fool out of myself in front of my friends, the camp counselor and a hot Vaporeon that really likes me... OK! No contest! This years winner for the biggest idiot award is... SAM HEALMAN! Great... _

Rini calmly walked up next to me, and undid my hat. Letting my ears pop up.

I still didn't move, I still couldn't believe what I just done...

She then scratched behind my ears. "There there boy... NOTHING was worth that!"

Why the hell was she... She... Was she doing a great job of petting behind my ears... I never knew it felt so nice... And shocked face to have melted away in the pleasure and my legs and arms grew weak of holding my upper body... If this wasn't heaven, I don't know what is! It felt ssssssssssssssoooooooooooooo o relaxing...

"Like it uh?" asked Rini while she kept on scratching behind my ears.

"Eeeeesssss..." the word slipped out of my mouth. Who cares what I was talking like, this felt too good to explain good enough...

"Knew you would." said Rini as she stood up, "My friend has a Jolteon. I knew you'll like it, since he does as well."

"Aw..." I said as I stood up, "Esp esp espe espe..."

Rini looked at me and said, "Because you looked STUPID on the floor like that. And also, are you aware that you said, "Why did you stop?" in Espeon language?"

CRASH AND BURN! I did too! "Well. Can't you take a joke!?" I said to he as I redid the hat back up.

She shrugged, "Whatever Espeon boy. Not my problem." And with that. She left the room too.

Oi... Just... 5 hours, 34 minutes and 21 seconds until this hellhole camp is officially OVER! WOOHOO! Now... Let's see if I an actually make it through this day. Shall we?

I slaked off slowly back to my room. Mr. Gander was knocking on the doors of the other rooms. Yelling at them to get up or else the food for breakfast was going to the pokemon in the forest (They really keep that word too. I found out the hard way). When I got back to my dorm, Jack and Jon were lying down in bed fully clothed and bored like hell. Jon couldn't play his GBA because Mr. Gander was too close and he might risk to take it away from him. And Jack was on the bunk above Jon reading a book. "Dune" it was called. Heard it was a good book. Last, on my bunk was Ada. Laying down with her eyes closed. I just laid on the bunk as if Ada wasn't there and looked at the bunk above me.

"You slept with her already?" said Jon HOPEFULLY joking, "And I though I moved fast!"

I looked at him with an evil glare. While Ada perked her head up and growled at him while I guess baring her teeth.

Jon made a worried face. He looked a bit scared.

"You're in over your head here." complemented Jack while not looking away from his book, "Two beats one here. I'm not joining in on this. So best to stay away from those two."

"I... think I just might..." said Jon slowly regretting he ever said that statement.

"If I did sleep with Sam, I'll brag about it..." said Ada as she feel asleep.

I signed. I waited for 2 more minutes for nothing really. The sounds of Mr. Gander banging on the doors and Jack flipping the pages of his book every now and then. As I became bored as hell. I asked, "Ada. Why do I understand Pokemon language?"

She sat up and put her front paws on my stomach. And rested her head on her paws. "Well. The speech section of your brain has grown. It's more advanced than Jack and Jon's over there. It picks up Pokemon language now. Trust me. Being a Were_pokemon does have it's advantages."

"What about the disadvantages?" I asked her.

"Well..." she started off, "There's the turning into Pokemon thing... And the fact that your- body-will-combine-with-Espeon-parts-and-human-parts-like-your-ears-and-tail-now-but-only-much-worse-has-yet-to-come..."

What the... I never knew a mumble could last that long... "OK." I said as I continued to look up.

"Oh Sam." said Mr. Gander as he entered our dorm, "I phoned your parents..."

WHAT! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! How could of he found out about my... Er... Wereism!? How the...

"...About that Vaporeon following you." he finished.

Oh. Next time I better listen to the full sentence next time! "And what about it?" I asked.

"Well. Since that Vaporeon likes..."

"Loves." she added while at that word.

"...You so much, they said you can keep it for a pet."

Oh... Crap...

"WHAT!?" said Ada as she jumped up, "YES! We can be together now Sammy boy!" and with that she jumped on my face and starting licking it.

"AAAHHH! FACE LICKER FACE LICKER! GET OFF GET OFF!" I yelled trying to get her off.

Jon and Mr. Gander helped Ada off of me. "Yup. Good pet." sighed Jon as he put Ada on the bed again.

Great. Not only do I have to go through my life while turning into an Espeon slowly. But now I have to go through my life with a love blinded Vaporeon AND me turning into an Espeon slowly! Just great...

"Oh yes, you guys." added Mr. Gander as we left the room, "Don't be late for breakfast. After all. You guys DO have to do the dishes!"

"But Rini was with us..." complained Jon.

"She'll be joining you too." he added. Then he looked at Ada and said, "You better not lick off the plates for them either Vaporeon!"

Although my ears were bent down a little and stuffed under my hat, I can still hear Ada mumble, "Must resist urge to kill. Must resist urge to kill." over and over again.

And with that Mr. Gander left the room.

"Damn di..." But just before Jack could finish saying that...

"Oh. Great hat Sam! I really mean it!" said Mr. Gander as he yelled out.

"Strike one." said Jon while playing with his fingers.

Strike one at what may I add? Oh well. Best to ignore it. Well. Jack is busy reading a book, and Jon is busy in his own little word (Enter Jon playing with his fingers here). And, there's Ada , The Vaporeon that's love crazy about me. Hm... Should I... After all... I think she might actually be asleep now... We did stay up the entire night... Or... Maybe she'll toss that aside... Wait. Plans. Plans for were for her to sleep and stuff! "Ada." I said looking at her to the left of me.

"Yes Sam?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"We need to discuss some plans..." I said to her.

After the word "Plans". Ada almost in 2 seconds went to a laying down form to laying down with her head up about 3 centimeters and said, "Sure! Our wedding will take place in Las Vagas, you can invite whoever you want, and I might plan for us to stay in the woods near your place!" She smiled and closed her eyes. Seemed like to her that , that plan was perfect. Only one problem. Me. Would I actually marry her? Um... Let me think. No.

"Er..." I said in a little stunned voice, "That's not the plans I meant..."

"Oh..." she said in a disappointed tone, "Is it close?"

"Not even." I replied, "I wanted to discuss plans for my house. Like where you are going to sleep and stuff."

Without even a second of thinking, Ada said quickly, "No problem Sam! I'll sleep on your bed with you!"

Hm. Seemed fine to me, nothing could go wrong. And if Ada wanted to get, "Frisky"... I'll just simply say no. Yup! All planned out! "Well. Since you're never going to mate with me, sure you can."

"OH THANK YOU SAM!" said Ada as she stuck her tongue about to lick me.

O_O! NNNNOOOO! NOT THAT! "NO! YOU'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME FOR THAT WHEN WE GET HOME!"

"I sure will! I never knew you wanted it that fast!" Ada seemed super happy now.

"What do you mean I..." Think... Think... Plenty of time for that when we get... Oh crap... "You know damn well that's not what I mean!" I yelled out to her.

"Too late for that now!" she counteracted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" I screamed into my pillow.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Asked Jon to Jack

"To put this in terms you understand, he'll have to get busy with Ada when they get back to his house." said Jack

"I don't..." He paused for a second there, before continuing with, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! SUCKER!"

"Eeeesssss..." I whimpered under my pillow. Note to self, never try to mind game Ada. She's as good, if not as better as Rini at it.

"BREAKFAST TIME!" announced the PA system, "JACK AND JON COYRATA, RINI SKYESA AND SAM HEALMAN. you're STAYING AFTER TO WASH THE DISHES. THAT IS ALL."

Jack put down his book and said, "They really go the extra distance here to publicly humiliate you."

"That's what they did to me the entire time I've been here..." I said with face still in pillow lying down on my stomach.

"Well!" said Jon as he climbed out of his bed, "No time like the present. Better get going or else they might feed extra food to the Pokemon just to make us clean more dishes." He stretched, then walked out of the room.

"For another rare time in my life I actually agree with my brother. Come on Sam." said Jack as he put his book away and leapt off the top bunk, "We got breakfast to eat."

Breakfast? Hm... That rings a bell... Breakfast... Isn't that... OH YEA! Sorry. I haven't had a decent meal ever since I came to this hellhole. And most likely never will! Thank god this is Omega... No. Not the god.

I lifted my face off the pillow and said to Jack, "Yeah. I guess they would. They do everything else to me..." I got up out of bed. Stretched out for the first time as an Espeon Hybrid, then started to leave... Odd... Isn't there something missing... I looked back on my bed. Ada was out like a light. "Yes!" I whispered.

"Excuse m..." I grabbed Jack's mouth over and pointed to Ada

"The living hormone is asleep!" I quietly said. And took my hand off Jack's mouth.

"Ah..." Jack quietly whispered. And with that. We both left for the "Messier" hall.

At the Mess hall. I picked up my breakfast. "Great..." I said while looking down at my food, "3 rock cakes, 1 glass of rotten goats milk and moldy log syrup. Great... Just great..." Now... A place to sit... Hm... Odd. Rini's always free. Oh well. I walked over to her and said, "Hey Rini."

"Hey Sam." greeted Rini as she was eating her food. If that's what it's called. "Talk to Ada lately?"

"Yeah." I said as I sat down. "I don't know why she is into me so much!" I said as I tried to cut up my rock-cakes . "After all. I've heard of people going fast. But DANG!" I poured syrup on my rock-cakes then. "Wanting to do it after my first. A_hem". I did this because I didn't want to explain it here.

"Yea. I get it" said Jenny drinking her milk of goat, "Go on."

"And well ME on the other hand, I might be switching between my two at night like chain smoker's change brands!" I stabbed some of the rockcakes and stuffed them in my mouth. "I don't know what to do Rini." I said with my mouth full, "This whole concept about pokemon and me is starting to creep me out. Don't you find it weird that you can talk to pokemon?"

"I got used to it." replied Rini, "You'll get used to it too Espeon boy."

"Rini! Are you aware about the fact that morph into an Espeon at night!?" I whispered to her.

"And your point being?" asked Rini.

"Well. I guess all of us need freakish parts about us. Like your pink hair. You look like a bloody monster." I stuffed another slab of rockcake into my mouth

Rini seemed offended by this. "Sam, that was mean. You know that I can't help my hair color!"

WHAT IS COMING OVER ME!? I just taunted my best friend! NOT GIRLFRIEND! "Sorry Rini." I replied while eating the tasteless slab, "I guess I'm a bit more edgy now..."

"Tell me about it..." said Rini as she finished off her breakfast. "Ah... Good breakfast..."

"You got a stomach of a Snorlax..." I complimented her

"I know that isn't an insult." she replied. Then, she looked around the room at all the windows. "Were is Ada anyway?"

"It's asleep." I said referring to Ada as it

Rini made an insulted face, "Rephrase that sentence better..."

"Oh fine." I sighed as I finished my milk, "She's on my bed asleep. I guess she got tried after last night."

"I know what you mean..." replied Rini, "I had to take double the amount of stimulants I usually take..."

Well. You see. Rini has a disorder. She is really down all the time without her stimulants. So, in order to remain her bright and cheery self, she takes them whenever she needs. Or else otherwise she is really moody and lifeless. Depressed is a better way to put it. But she can't take to many. Or else she might become hyper (That is REALLY bad! She talks really fast and stuff!) But, the main thing about that she told me is never take them before going to bed. Unless you don't want to be awake all night. "Woah. That's a lot. What about your sleep?"

"I'll sleep it off when I get home. Drugs should wear off by then. Well. Changing the subject." said Rini as she thought hard, "What will..."

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" yelled out Mr. Gander, "I got two things to say! One, Sam has a cool new hat!"

"Kill me now..." I moaned out of embarrassment as I buried my head in my arms.

But to my surprise, people liked it! "Wow! Cool hat!" and "Man! I gotta get me one of those" were some of the compliments I received.

"That was a surprise..." said Rini.

"STRIKE NUMBER 105!" yelled out Jon from across the room

"AND NOW BACK TO MY MORE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" yelled out Mr. Gander, "Since this is your last day here, we figured to invite a guest. Mr. Follgen!"

"Es?" I said as I lifted my face from in my arms.

"Pleasure to be here." announced the person. He was wearing a white chef's hat and had a heavy french accent.

"Well. What are you going to do while you're here?" asked Mr. Gander

OH! He was a chef! Hope he's good!

"I am going to make..." he reached into his backpack and pulled out a picture of a REALLY fat cream dog, "La bombe! It's the mother of all deserts! It has 3 pounds of butter per square decimeter, cream from the finest Miltank milk and chocolate sssooo dark, that not even light can escape it's grasp..."

So... Good... I MUST HAVE IT! All people (including me) ran up to the front trying to grab the picture.

The chef, grabbed a spoon and hit some people away with it, "BACK FOOLS BACK! It is only picture! The real thing will be done when it is about time to leave!"

"Aw..." announced the crowd in disappointment as they went back to their seats.

"You hung your tongue out Sam..." whispered Rini to me.

"So did everyone else." I said back to her. I knew she thought this had something to do with my Espeon side. I sat back down as I punched the table. Well. One thing for sure. I MUST HAVE THAT BOMBE!

"Rini!" I said quickly to her, "I must have some of that Bombe! NO MATTER WHAT AND HOW!"

"Even mate with Ada?" asked Rini.

I paused for a few seconds before answering it. "Maybe not that desperate..." I said slowly...

"Well! Everyone out now!" announced Mr. Gander, "Football and Soccer is being played outside now. Get going to it!"

Soccer... I LOVE SOCCER! Football... Hm... Maybe when I gain 100 extra pounds. BUT SOCCER IS GOOD! My team won the soccer tournaments! I ran towards the door as fast as I could. Until...

"Hold it boy!" said Mr. Gander, "Did you forget your little chore?"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I went on my knees and screamed towards the roof. Their making me wash the dishes...

"Shut up and get your gloves." said Jon, "Oh. you're doing the washing." And he threw the gloves on my face.

I stood up and the gloves fell off my face. I reached over to pick them up. Oh man. Why... Of all the sports to have while I'm doing chores. Why soccer... Why? IT'S NOT FAIR!

"Now Mr. Follgen," I overheard Mr. Gander.

Hm... Well! Never hurts to eavesdrop! I pretended to dust off my gloves while I was really listening... Guess these big ears have some useful properties...

"I hope you don't mind. But some kids need to wash the dishes while you making the deserts."

"No problem mon ami!" he said, "I've Travaillé in far worse situations than this! Your friends will get the first of the desert for this!"

First... Slices... SWEET! I guess it DOES pay off to do work! Soccer can wait for now... Es es es...

...

Dammit... I gotta stop doing that... And stop cursing too... I stopped dusting off the gloves and ran into the kitchen. Screw the rest of the talk! All I needed to hear was that "They", "Get" and "First slice" was all I needed to hear!

Jack, Jon and Rini were at the sink washing the... Oh... My... God...

"Come here and help us!" yelled out Jon to me, "These dishes are not going to dry themselves!"

There must be at least 200 dishes! DEAR MEW! Did they ever wash them!? Oh well... I sure hope this work is actually good... "Oh fine!" I said putting on my gloves and grabbing a drying cloth. I walked up next to the wet dishes and started to dry them off. I looked out the window in front of me. Lucky kids... Playing soccer... I would kick Mr. Gander if I wasn't getting rewarded for this. Oh. And speaking of which. Should I be a good friend and tell them about the desert we will get? Or! NOT tell them about the desert. And while they pack their bags, I get some french food! Whatever shall I pick? Es es es...

"Some day... I will become an Espeon trainer..." mumbled out Jack in a barely audio able voice. Pays having big ears.

"Guess what!?" I spoke up to them in a cherry voice. No WAY I want to be a trained Espeon!

"Yes my pet Espeon?" replied Rini

This is getting bad... "I know what we'll get if we do these dishes!"

"Get to the point!" shouted out Jon. Sounded like he just about had enough with me.

*FINISH THE SENTENCE! Or else I'll NEVER use Psychic power for you again if you ever learn it!* screamed out my head. ... Great... Now I'm going insane... "Well. That kind chef over there said we'll get the first piece of the La bombe if we do all of the dishes."

All of them stopped of what they were doing and their eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What..." said Jack while still perceiving into the water...

"First piece... Of... La bombe..." said Jon while doing the same. Both of their bodies appeared like statues. Frozen still.

Rini. On the other hand. Went totally crazy. The idea of having the La bombe first was just too much for her... "OUT OF MY WAY YOU SLOWPOKES! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW A REAL PERSON DOES THESE DISHES TO GET SOMETHING!"

Rini pushed all of us away. And started to wash the dishes at hyper speed! I never knew a human could wash that fast! Jack and Jon went from their, "stunned" faces, to their, "Holy crap I cannot believe what I'm seeing faces!"

Even I, was stunned into what I was seeing... I never knew it was humanly possible to do this! Rini was at hyper speed, doing all the dishes! I never knew she was like this! And at this rate, the dishes will be done in 1 minute!

"Incroyable..." said Mr. Follgen behind us, "I never knew Rini was so good that this... Well! Ignore that! It's all about teamwork! And you need to help her! So get going!"

We didn't even do as much as look back at him. Rini doing the dishes at light speed was more than enough for us...

"Help your friend or get nothing." he spoke in a serious tone

Before I can even say, "OK." Jack was drying the dishes and Jon stacking them up at a pace that was near equal to Rini's. "Uh..." I said dumbfounded and blinking.

"Your friends are rapid at this non?" spoke the Chef

"I guess they are..."

"Well. Moi has a job for you. Follow me." The Chef walked towards the deserts he was making.

I followed him. And took off my gloves in the meantime. I wondered what he wanted me for?

"Oui oui! I'll need some help with zis!" he said with a thick french accent, "You need to beat the eggs for the La Bombe! Can you do so enfant?"

I didn't know what enfant meant, BUT I'LL SURE AS HECK DO ANYTHING TO GET THAT DESERT! "Yes sir Mr. Follgen!" I saluted him with my hand.

"That's the spirit, my boy!" he said to me, "Here's the egg beater, and take off that hat! It looks torpide!" And he simply pulled off my hat

My ears underneath my hat sprung up, free from their crowed prison, and showing them in all of their white, towering glory

Mr. Follgen stared wide_eyed at my ears. It looked like he just seen a Gengar or somethin!

"I... I can explain!" I desperately pleaded. I had no clue what to say! Oh man! I got my secret found out ALREADY!? It's only been a few hours! What if he sends me to some french lab! I'll be eating French food for the rest of my life! I don't want to eat Magcargo's! ICK! Though the other food might be nice...

"Icroyable..." said Mr. Follgen mesmerized, "I've seen good fake ears, but never as good as yours..."

Fake ears? HOW DARE HE... Wait a minute... I hate my Espeon ears... AH! He thinks their fake! GOOD! I'll use this! "Yup! I made them myself! Using hair from my mom's pet barber shop! So I just slapped them on just for fun!" I made a nervous smile as I put my hand behind my neck. I only PRAYED he will bite for it...

"Well! I must admit! Keep that up, and it might be the next fashion style in Paris!" he ended that off with a french laugh

"Yes... Fashion style..." I muttered in an angry tone.

"Well! Keep your hat then mon ami!" he tossed my hat back over to me, "And lets see if your art skills are as good as your cooking skills!" And with another french laugh, he went back to rolling the bread dough.

That... Was TOO close for comfort... I stuffed my ears back in my hat and started to beat the eggs. For, in which, seemly like eternity watching the kids outside play soccer. "Eeeooonnn..." I whined.

"DONE!" said Rini as she threw her washcloth into the sink.

Well OK! A little time has gone by since I last whined, and if you think you actually want me to describe an hour of beating eggs and hearing dishes stack, you need your head checked...

"And so are ze bombe's!" announced Mr. Follgen, "And tu get first dibs!"

"YES!" we all shouted out at once.

"When can we eat them!?" I shouted, barely containing my exictment.

"As soon as ze cool off. In ze meantime, you can wait in the mess hall!"

As it seemed like eternity, we took off our aprons, and walked out to the mess hall. Where they were setting up for the, thankfully, last meal for summer camp. We sat down at a table that was already set, and I started to think. What did I do to deserve this? Being a Espeon hybrid with a twist. Well sure, I had nothing against normal hybrids (Heck, I talk to them on a chat-line at home), but still... They usually look sad or depressed about the way some people treat them... And they always make me feel a bit... Uncomfortable for some reason or another... And here I am, a hybrid myself. Then, me becoming an Espeon sometime in the not_so_distant future. Hm. Kinda ironic if you think about it.

"Hey Sam, what's the matter?" asked Jack

"Yea... You looked like you're stoned or something..." claimed Jon

"Well... Ada said that I'll become a full blown Espeon sometime soon, and, not to mention in the meantime I'm a hybrid between a Espeon and a human. Without no control of when I transform into an Espeon..." I sighed and continued, "I mean... What can I do after I'm a pure Espeon? I can't think of anything an Espeon can do really..."

"That isn't true Sam..." Rini exclaimed in a voice of remorse for me, "You can find lots of things to do as and Espeon."

"Like what?" I asked

"Well. Using your powers to help lift things is a good one." exclaimed Jack

"That, and mating farms are always a nice alterative." suggested Jon

Me, Jack and Rini gave a sharp look at him. Giving him the fact that I was serious here.

"OK... I'm shutting up..." he replied as he slunk back down into his chair.

"Well, the important thing is, that's we're your friends, and we'll be here for you anytime you need us." said Rini as she back me a pat on the back.

Well. I had one thing I had to look up for, was that friends who would support me. Jon, Jack, Rini, and yes, even later on Ada. Whenever I needed help, I'd be glad to know who to turn too. "Thanks guys... It really makes it much easier for me to go through with this with you here."

"You can call me anytime you want Sam." said Jack to me, "I'll always be willing to listen to what you have to say."

"I'm rarely serious, but so am I Sam. I'm there if you ever need me." agreed Jon

"And I'm your best friend..." Rini added with her hand still on my back, "So, you'll know you can talk to me about whatever you want, even when you're a pokemon."

I sat up and said, "you're right! I should worry about the present! Not the future!"

"Damn straight!" agreed Jon

"I'll be the Sam, I'm supposed to be! And try to live my life the best I can in both forms!"

"That a boy!" yelled out Jack

"And where are those deserts?!" I finally said as I stood up and raised my arm into the air.

"Right here!" yelled out an all to familiar french voice behind me.

I made a shocked face, and slowly looked behind me. It was Mr. Follgen, holding up a tray with 4 plates, each holding a piece of the bombe, and, he was looking right at me, with my arm raised into the air like a fool.

"How much did you hear of what I just said..." I nervously asked, not moving a muscle.

"Most of it." he said and he passed us the bombe's with eating equipment, "You know, you could have just said that you were a hybrid. I wouldn't have cared."

I slowly started to sit down and pick up my fork. "Really?"

"Oh oui. You could have just been form locked in human mode. Rare, but happens. And now, I'll leave you to your reward... Avoir!" And with that, he leaped back into the kitchen.

Before I started eating, I took Rini's fork JUST as she was about to eat a piece of the bombe and asked, "Rini, you really don't mind me like this? As a Were_pokemon?"

Rini kept her eye on the fork as she spoke, "Of course Sam... I don't mind at all... Your body may change on the outside, but the heart that beats inside your chest will always remain the same!"

;_; THAT IS SO TRUE! *sob* Well... I never actually cried there but...

"Now Sam..." Rini laid her hand on my shoulder, still keeping a Hoot Hoot's eye on the fork, "Please... For the sake of Celebi... Please give me that fork..."

I gave the fork back to her, and no sooner than a second later she was eating the bombe. Which reminds me... *Eats a piece out of it* This HAS to be what they serve in heaven!

"MAN, OH MAN! That was heaven! I can't describe that in any words!" yelled out Jon as we were walking back up to the dorms.

"Best thing I ever ate in all my total life..." replied Jack.

"I want seconds!" I yelled out after them

"Me too!" Joined in Rini

Ten minutes have passed with us eating out bombe's and we beat the other kids to it (YES!), but now, we have to pack out things, since the buses are already here. *Sigh* Oh well... I'll get my soccer fix next time.

"Well... Your life's gonna be more interesting Sam..." said Jack while he opened the doors for us.

"Why do you say that Jack?" I questioned.

Rini replied, "Think about it Sam, you're gonna be both an Espeon and human at times. And, you got this love-struck Vaporeon on your tail all the time! Now, if that's not an interesting life, I dunno what is!"

I laughed a bit, "Yea! I guess you're right!"

"But there's that fact that you'll become an Espeon..." muttered Jon

"But that will not be for some TIME Jon!" counteracted Rini. I knew Rini right here was trying to make me feel better, because she knows how much I'll LOATHE the day into which I become an Espeon... And how Ada's dream will also come true on that day sadly...

"But until then, I might as well enjoy myself!" I opened the door to my dorm

"And you'll have me to enjoy it with!" Ada replied on the bed smiling.

CRAP! Thought she was sleeping... "Ada... Weren't you sleeping?" I asked.

"I woke up!" she said in a angry voice, "Please tell me WHY you closed the door when you know DAMN RIGHT WELL I CAN'T OPEN IT!?"

"Well you see, Ada..." I said putting my hand behind my head, "I thought..." Thinkofliefast... thinkofliefast... "I thought that you were such a attractive looking Vaporeon, that I had to close the door to make sure other people didn't steal you!"

"Have you gone sick?" asked Jack

"OH SAM! You really do care for me!" shouted out Ada as she jumped off the bed, "I never, you..."

"Yea yea whatever..." I said as I walked past her, "If you're gonna help us, act like you're sleeping again, OK?" I took out my gym bag and started to pack my clothes back in it.

"Oh but Sam! I can help you fold your clothes! Especially your underwear!"

OK! That is just wrong! "Ada! You know damn right well I'm not going to mate with you! So why don't you just find another Were-pokemon like me and annoy them instead!"

"No can do, Sammy boy!" Ada grinned

"And why is that!?"

"Once Vaporeons pick their mates, it's for LIFE! And besides, you promised that you'll mate with me already, remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't exactly say when, now did I?" Wait a second... Oh crap...

"Yes you did specify when! When you fully become an Espeon you'll owe me 3 Eevee pups for every time you transformed! And don't think I'll forget this either!"

Man... She's good... "Fine... I'll keep my bloody promise..."

"Oh goody goody!" she squealed happily.

I started to pack my clothes while Ada INSISTED she helped me... And I gotta admit, she's not that bad at packing! I never let her near my underwear though... That's a fact... Then, as I was just cleaning out of my bed drawer, I saw something behind my bed. So, I picked it up and opened it. There were comics inside... REALLY good drawn black and white ones... Of our days at camp! Like the night at the campfire where my pants caught fire...

First frame

Sam: AAAHHH! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! NEED WATER!

Jon: Water's in a can over there... *Points to the right*

Second frame

Sam: *Running out of frame* Thanks!

Jack: Hey... Isn't that the gas can?

Third frame

*Words "FLOOSH"appear in big letters drawn above Jack and Jon's head*

Sam: *Off frame* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jon: I'm evil! Aren't I?

That was funny! I don't care if that was me it still was uproarious! Although that's now how it really went... Then, I looked in the corner... Jack's name was there! No way! He could of never drawn this! His sense of humor is nonexistent virtually! So I asked, "Hey Jack, is this yours?"

Jack turned around and looked like he'd seen a Gengar on his face, then, quickly running up to me and grabbing the book and clutching it to his chest saying nervously, "Yup! Sure is!"

"Those are really great comics Jack! There really funny!"

"Oh now come on I..." Jack was cut short by his brother.

"Jack... My brother... JACK PAUL COYRATA, DOING SOMETHING FUNNY!?"

"Now this I gotta see!" said Rini as she took the book, right from Jack's grasp and started to read it. His brother Jon joined Rini immediately.

"Come on Rini! Give it back! It's private!" Jack said tryin to get the book back from Rini but to no avail.

"OH MY MEW! This is really funny!" tried to speak Jon while laughing, "This is the time Sam got bitten by the Espeon!"

"What!? Let me see!" I pushed Jon aside.

centeriFrame one/i/center

Jon, Jack and Rini: Hey Sam

Sam: *Lookin sad* Hey guys...

centeriFrame two/i/center

Jack: So, Rini told us you got attacked by an Espeon?

Rini: How is it Sam?

centeriFrame three/i/center

Sam: *Holding up arm with an Espeon still biting arm* Well... It should let go any second now...

*Jon, Jack, and Rini are all staring at the Espeon, just like the O_O face, all big eyed*

"HA! That is funny! This actually wants me to laugh back on that occasion!" I replied

"Ah come on... I'm not that good..." said Jack modestly.

"Yes you are Jack!" shouted out Jon in disbelief, "You really are! I never knew you had a funny side!"

"You got a talent here Jack... A real good one..." complimented Rini, "Can you draw a bigger picture of me?"

"Sure I guess..." hesitated Jack

"Thanks!" Rini tossed him back the book which he caught. Then, she looked around. "Where's Ada?"

"Right here..." she said walking back into the room, "I just needed to do my business."

"I don't want to know..." I said cramming the last of my clothes into the bag.

"You sure, Sam!?" Ada hopped on top of my bag and stuck her snout in my face, "It'll be really interesting to know female body parts!"

"Yes, but just not yet!" I pushed her aside and managed to zip close my bag. "There... I got my stuff done... How about yours?"

"We're all done." said Rini.

"Great! Onto the buses!" I said.

Well. The buses were those kind that has little places over the seat so that you can store your belongings too, so at least that was solved there. The person who owned the bus said he was even kind enough to take Ada with us! "Just as long she doesn't go on my floor." And, of course, Ada wanting to rip his head off, but that was quickly counteracted by him saying, "And she'll have to sit on your lap." Oy... Well... She better make a damn good pet then... We sat near the back row, for explanations yet unknown, Rini just liked the back seats better for some reason. I sat next to the window for a few reasons, one is that so Ada would have a harder time getting over me and have to get past Rini if she was going to try to do anything funny, and a second was that hopefully Ada will be too busy looking out the window to pay any attention to me.

"But I wanted the window seat!" Rini whined.

"Sorry Rini, but me and Ada voted for it, it's two vs. one!" I replied

"Sorry Rini! You lose!" Ada added

"No fair!" Rini pouted and sat down in her chair.

"Now come on Rini, I need you here just in case Ada tries to jump over me." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Now why would I do that?" answered Ada in a seductive tone, rubbing her head on my chest and murring.

"Jeez... You sure like Sam, Ada..." said Rini in a bit freaked out voice.

"I'll just hope you'll be good around the house..." I said to her sternly

"That Vaporeon is evil I tell you, Evil! EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIII IIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"Jon you said that about ALL the pokemon..." Rini pushed Jon back into his seat behind us.

"I just want attention..." Jon said in a timid, scared voice.

"And my name's Ada, freak..." Ada managed to say

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" yelled out Mr. Gander in front of the bus

"Here's your chances for it." announced Jack to his brother

"I want attention only to me..." he pouted

"I hope you all had a great time at our camp!" he shouted

"We did!" everyone on the bus replied

"Apart from me..." I mumbled to myself disagreeing

"And we hope to see you again next year!"

"Over my dead body..." I muttered.

"Actually Sam, you'll be a full Espeon by then remember?" replied Ada

Oh yea... I will be too... "Thank you for the no pet rules!" I said to myself.

"Well, from all of us at Camp Ivysaur, we wish you a safe and happy summer!" saluted Mr. Gander as he left.

"Or whatever little is left of it..." I said. And, after, what seemed like decades, we departed summer camp and left for good... WOOHOO! TV and video games here I come!


	8. POV of a Peverted Vaporeon

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 8 - POV of a Perverted Vaporeon

"Oh Ada honey, I'm back!" shouted my dear husband as he walked into our den.

"Hello dear husband of mine!" I said as he licked me on the face. "I see you you've come back much earlier than usual from your daily hunt, why is that?" .

He sighed as he gave his explanation. "I could not concentrate… Just being away from you tugs at the inner soul at my heart, destroying whatever confidence I may have." .

"Oh Sam!" and skipped next to my husband and rubbed my neck against his. "Your sssooo romantic…".

He licked my neck fin in response, sending chills down my spine. "Oh I can go a lot further than that my love…".

"I know!" I giggled, and when we both closed our eyes for, as award as it may seem, a human style French kiss. We moved in. Closer… Closer….

.

THUD THUD! .

I awoke with a start to see that it was all a dream. But at least I was on my soon-to-be husbands lap, with his hopefully, friend sleeping next to him, and tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumber in the seats behind us. Ooohhh… If only that stupid speed bump wasn't there I would have been able to kiss Sam, and maybe to continue further… Heh heh… That would be a perfect dream. .

I then felt a tap at my head, I turned to see that it was Sam's ex-girlfriend (I'm his new one! ^_^) shaking her hand from some kind of clear liquid. "Ada, if you're going to drool, please don't do it over my hand…".

"I was not drooling!" I barked back at her. "I was panting… Yes… Panting…".

She gave me a look which made me look like I went insane or something. "Whatever…" she said as she climbed out of her seat and went to the bathroom. .

Yes! Finally! All alone with my one and true love! The perfect face that haunts my dreams every night! It's so… GROSS! .

Too bad for me, Sam was out like a log, with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. .

That face will haunt me in my dreams for a LONG time to come, and this time not in a positive way… Oh! It's so boring! If Sam was his Espeon form at least I'll be able to tackle and lick him over and over! Speaking of which, this gives me an evil thought. Eh eh eh….

I slowly started to lick his fingers, hoping that his dreams would turn to my sort of direction. .

He started to shift around uncomfortably and groan a little bit, YES! It was working! At last the love of my life knows what it's like to be with a true love, one who….

Wait a second… I can only get things wet by turning into water… Why are my paws wet? … ICK! To think Sam actually has a bladder problem. .

He groggily woke up with a big yawn, "Are we there yet?" .

"Sam, you have a bladder problem?" I asked him. .

He eyes shot wide open, and he looked like he nearly had a heart attack as he bent over himself, hands between his legs and blushing madly. "Ada," he whispered in a barely audio able voice, "I tend to have a tiny bladder problem, so please don't do what you were doing to me again!" .

"Pardon?" I asked him. .

He simply responded by running to the bathroom crouched over. Man, he must have a huge bladder problem… Not to self… If future husband somehow makes me angry, soak fingers in water….

.

After a long and boring 2 more hours of riding the bus (One and half of which Sam tried to dry his pants) we arrived at the Bus Station. Rini, Jack and Jon had to go home to unpack, which left me and my new boyfriend a romantic Taxi ride! Oh… The chance I was waiting for! .

We walked out of the depot while my boyfriend waved a Taxi. "Ada, please do me a favor, don't talk to me while we're in the Taxi, I don't want to look like a weirdo in front of the driver." .

"But…" I whimpered, I wanted to talk to my boyfriend so much.

"Just till we get home, then we can do whatever we want." he sighed as he opened the door to a Taxi. .

"Yay!" I cheered as I jumped into the Taxi and sat next to Sam's side. .

The Taxi driver was reading a newspaper called, "Terrorist weekly." I never knew such a paper even existed….

"Alright, where too." He asked in a rough, Middle East type voice. It seemed he didn't understand English very well. .

"Maybe a English school where we can teach you better grammar." I said to him. You see, being a pokemon does have some cool features, like you can insult people all you like without them knowing a word your saying! ^_^.

"25 Main Street please." Sam replied. With that, we started our taxi ride. .

"So, where you from?" asked the Taxi driver. .

"From someplace were we DON'T look up to Osama Bin Ladin!" I answered. .

"Here in this town, I was born here, and grown up here too." He responed. .

"What you think of Mayor of town, Jane Healman?" he seemed to have a lot of questions, "Though hard to understand, she good mayor no?" .

Wait a minute… Jane Healman? .

"She's pretty good, though I wish she had improved the quality of the lake a little while back." Sam replied. .

"Win some lose some." Was his response, with that, his car stopped and turn around to us. "That $20!" .

"You have change for a 50?" asked Sam as he handed the bill to him. .

"No, thanks anyways." he stuck the bill in his pocket. .

Sam let out a sigh of disbelief as he took his suitcase and left the car. .

"Expect the FBI in your house tomorrow during a STING operation." I laughed as I left the car. When Sam closed the door I asked him, "So Sam, what's your house like?" .

The taxi pulled out of my view giving me a good look at his house, "You be the judge." .

HOLY MEW! His house and lawn are huge! "Sam! Why didn't you tell me you were a billionaire!?" I shouted at him. .

Sam just chuckled at me. "We're not, it's just my mother just so happens to be the Primer of Saskatchewan, and let's say that it comes with some bonuses." .

"I'd say…" I gasped in awe as Sam unlocked the padlock and opened the front gates to the mansion. .

We walked along the estate, and I say, the place was amazing. Love swings, romantic lake setting, nice little private garden, we won't have to travel anywhere far during our dates! How convenient….

As we walked into the house, Sam gave a yell into the huge empty staircase room. "Yo mom! I'm home!" .

"Hello honey! Have a nice time at camp?" Mrs. Healman responded somewhere in the house. .

"Oh, a lovely time." Sam replied sarcastically, "Seriously, I hated it. Anyways, where are you mom?" .

"I'm at the office dear." As we entered, we saw that a tape recorder had the entire conversation pre-recorded. O_o.

Sam's jaw dropped wide open in shock. "How did you do that!?" .

"Simple, I just talk into the tape recorder while it's recording. Amazing how technology is now-a-days right honey?" she replied. .

"Am I so predictable that you can actually record a conversation in advance with me!?" Sam screamed in frustration. .

"Yes you are so predictable that I can record a conversation in advance with you." The tape machine calmly replied. .

Sam shrugged as he sat down. "When are you going to be home?" .

"Because the people at the office are being jerks, not until late tonight, I'm sorry honey, I know it's your birthday today too." .

"No, I'm actually quite used to now." He replied. I guess this isn't the first time Sam's mother missed his birthday. .

"And to apologize, I bought you a gift, you can go open right now if you like..." .

Sam was already opening the door when the tape machine finished. .

"ONLY when you give your new pet a flea bath! We don't our house infested. Again." The machine added.

A bath, with my soon-be-lover Sam! YAY! It's too good to be true! Me, my lover, all alone, with a romantic candle lit bath! .

"Ah crap…" Sam muttered under his breath. .

"Now once your done that, please use the tape recorder in the downstairs wreck room for the next message. If you are hungry, there is a pot of Pikachu stew (A/N: Ha ha ha! Pikachu's will be mostly picked on in this fic :P) cooking. This message will self destruct in 5 seconds…".

Wa? What was that last part? Self-destruct? .

"Yummy! Pikachu stew!" Sam went over to the stove and looked in the pot. "Smells good… Better than usual…".

Time to step up to the plate with my pokmon expertise! "Things like your smell will develop slowly as well until it's time." .

Sam placed the lid next to the stove and started to think out loud. "Hm, so little by little my 5 senses will get and better and better until I finally become an Espeon. But dogs have poor sense of sight, so my sense of sight will keep getting worse, how can touch get better though? I mean you touch something an feel it, maybe it'll be like raccoon paws or something similar…".

As Sam kept talking away at this rate, the Pikachu floated to the top of the pot, with a Octopus tentacle hanging off of it. It must have been still alive, because it said a small, "Pika!" and sunk back into the pot. .

"…then there's the sense of hearing. Of course dog's hearing is better because they have large ears, and speaking of which ever since I got these Espeon ears I've been hearing things a lot better. On the topic of ears, I wonder how big Eevee ears are when they are just pups. Shouldn't been bigger than my thumb if I think about it…".

As Sam yakked on, the Pikachu came out of the pot again, lower half of it's body in a shark head, saying "Chu!" before he sunk back down. How many things are in that stew!? .

"Are there such things as white Eevee's? Some special edition Gameboy Advance's are Platinum, that's like white. Expect shinier so it's more silver. But if Platinum and silver look the same, why do they have platinum races at formula one races? It doesn't make sense; maybe one is heavier than the other? Then Espeon's colors range in silver to violet…".

The Pikachu sprang up out of the stew (Still with the shark head on the bottom half) and yelled in a deep voice, "You idiot! I'm going to overcook!".

"I WISH I PAID MORE ATTENTION TO MY FUR COAT WHEN I WAS AN ESPEON!" Sam yelled as he took a knife and jammed it into the Pika's head. .

"I am not afraid to die!" he yelled as he sank back into the pot, knife still stuck in head. .

Before I had a chance to process what actually happened was real or not, I heard a loud knock at the door. .

"SAM! SAM! OPEN UP! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" the other side screamed. .

Sam sighed as he walked to the door. "Maybe because you're a paraplegic you idiot!" .

"Not actually! Ever since I got this device that allows me to use my arms as a propulsion system!" the voice yelled back. .

Sam opened the door and calmly answered, "That's your wheelchair, you had it ever since you snapped your spine trying to fly." .

Sam's friend seemed really energetic. I couldn't determine his size because of the wheelchair he was in, but appeared to be fair sized. He also had short, blond hair with blue eyes, and a present on his lap, most likely for Sam. .

"And I would have done it if it wasn't for that meddling Gravity…" he growled. .

Sam mumbled under his breath, "Thank you Newton." .

"Now on with it! Here's your gift," he tossed the present at Sam and dashed into the kitchen "and your mother told to me make cupcakes!" .

"Don't you mean since you never heard from her you make cupcakes, like you always do?" asked Sam. .

"I like cupcakes! And Ice cream! And cherries! And…" he kept going on and on as he got out the things needed to make the cupcakes. .

"Is he always like this?" I questioned. .

"No." replied Sam. "He's usually more hyper than this." .

More hyper? How is that humanly possible? The guy is like me when I was human, only male, in a wheelchair, and after 50 cups of coffee with 10 spoons of sugar each cup… "What is this guy's name?" .

"He calls himself Ryoga, but his real name is Paul." Sam explained to me. .

Once "Ryoga" had gotten all the ingredients for the cupcakes, he started to mix them. .

"First! Flour! POUR POUR POUR! Second, goes sugar, POUR POUR POUR! And third, salt! POUR POUR POUR! Add eggs, pieces of eggshell add to flavor! Next! Beat with eggbeater for a few minutes! MIX MIX MIX MIX MIX! Stop halfway though to add special flavor!" .

If you called shouting your head off baking anyways….

Sam calmly talked once he held up the "Special flavor" "Paul, that's Nitro…".

Too late, he had already added and mixed it into the batter. Causing cupcake batter to splatter all over the kitchen, and catch Paul's hair on fire. .

"I'MONFIREI'MONEFIREI'MONFIREI'MONFIRE!" he screamed as he wheeled around in circles with his some of his hair on fire. .

I got ready to do a water gun when Sam put his hand over my mouth. "No Ada, he has to learn someday that water puts out fire by himself. Come on, time for your flea bath." .

"You mean 'our' flea bath!" I yelled back to him. I noticed a little batter on my paw, and decided to lick it off. Hm, Paul is a good baker! .

We went into the downstairs bathroom. I could tell this was a normal bathroom, as with no fancy tub, shower, or anything else in that matter, just a one piece tub in the wall, a frosted glass capsule shower in the corner, and a sink and toiler near the shower next to each other. Not very glamorous come to think of it, but MAN! Am I ever glad to be back to civilization! Waiting on the edge of the tub, was a tube of powdered flea bath. .

"A bath with my boyfriend, a bath with my boyfriend!" I ecstatically chirped as I hopped around the bathroom. .

"Let's get this over with…" he moaned as he took the bottle of flea bath and started to read the printed instructions. "Do me a favor and get the tub ready in the meantime." .

I was more than happy to oblige. I opened the drawer under the sink to get the washcloths (I had a feeling they were there, being the only cupboard besides the bathroom closet) and threw them into the tub, next I turned on the water nice and hot. Ah… How I longed for a nice, hot bath… Made better by the person I love! .

My fiancé was reading the label on the container of flea bath, trying to understand what language it was in. "El baño… What the…" he muttered while scratching his head, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. .

I turned the facets carefully, as not to damage my teeth, and threw the washcloth into the tub. "Will you be taking a bath with me?" .

"No." he murmured as he squinted his eyes to adjust to the foreign language. "Screw it!" he said dumping about a cup of water into the bath. "That should be enough." He said to himself as he put the flea bath away, plus got a towel.

I know how much of a pain pokemon ears can be when you are attempting to hide them, so then Sam's ears must be very uncomfortable after wearing that hat for so long. "Sam, your ears have got to be cramped… Why not take off that hat?" I recommended.

"Good idea…" he replied as he undid the hat he was wearing, his ears immediately sprung out from their prison, standing tall a free on top of his head.

I tried to control it, but I couldn't help myself as I wagged my tail back a forth happily. "Those ears are really cute on you!"

Sam sighed as he brushed off my comment. "Yea yea, into the tub."

I laid down on the ground and roll on my side. "I'm too weak! Carry me please…"

Sam yelled in disbelief. "What are you talking about!? Your tail was going 500 KMH back there!"

"That was 5 seconds ago… I feel so tied now…" I moaned loudly.

Sam grieved as he put his hands underneath me, I let out a little moan just to tease him.

"Don't do that." He ordered.

"Do what?" I innocently replied, acting as if I did nothing wrong.

Again, he tried, I moaned again, louder this time. Sam shot back, in addition breathed deeply, knowing I wouldn't stop. Suddenly, he put his hands in under me and lifted me up in one swoop. I purposely moaned VERY loudly, loud enough for the entire house to hear! He hastily at that moment dumped me in the tub, the hot bathwater felt like heaven…

"STOP GIVING YOUR PET EVIL PLEASURES!" yelled out "Ryoga" from somewhere in the mansion.

"Great! Now my friend thinks I molest pokemon!" Sam cursed at himself.

At this time, I would've no doubt responded with a witty remark, but I was in total heaven in the hot water. OH! I could have melted into the water right now if it wasn't for the main purpose of my mate was going to bathe me.

"Let's get this over with…" Sam rolled up his sleeves, lathered up, and then started to wash me over. "Ada! This flea bath is sliding right off of you, how can I wash you if the soap won't even stay on!?"

"My fur is waterproof, so you're going to have to push your fingers into my coat." I replied.

He went ahead then pushed deep into my fur. I shivered at the touch of his fingers, his meek touch both smooth and humane. Cooing lightly at the sheer bliss of the moment… I couldn't wait anymore! I had to have him with me!

"Come on in with me Sam!" I barked, in addition to all my excitement my tail was hitting the surface of the water, sending it all over the place. "The water is just fine…"

"No" he snapped back at me, "Plus stop moving your tail like that, I'm getting all wet!"

Sam wet… Wet means…. Sex appeal… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I bit down on the collar of his T-shirt, and started to pull to into the tub.

"ADA! What are you- AH!" he squealed as he fell into the tub with a great big splash.

"Why take a shower tonight when you can take a bath with me!?" I playfully licked him on the cheek.

"Yea… A bath… Just what I needed right about now…" he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Yay! A bath with my boyfriend ^_^

"You never had to invite to that bath Ada, I was going to get one right after you." Sam sighed as he left the bathroom, putting his hat back on.

"That's nothing! Wait till I show you your REAL birthday tonight!" I smiled. I could just see it now…

NOW ENTERING ASAYKO RIKIDO'S PERVERTED MIND. PLEASE ENSURE YOU ARE SITTING CORRECTY IN THE FULL UPRIGHT POSITION WITH YOUR SAFETY BELT ON.

Ada: Oh Sam… I got your birthday present…

Sam: *Wearing very tight shorts* Bring it on my lovely wife…

A/N: THE REST AS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO TYPE IT, I COULDN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT ALONE!

NOW LEAVING ASAYKO'S RIKIDO'S PERVERTED MIND. IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE, STAFF WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH BARF BAGS. THANK YOU, WE HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE RIDE

"Ada… Your drooling… A lot… Plus your doing it on my sock…" Sam managed to bring me back to reality.

I moaned, "Oooohhhh… Why did you bring me out of that daydream? It was me… You in tight underpa-"

"Jack! Jon!" I was cut short by Sam welcoming his friends to the door. "Glad you could make it!"

"Happy birthday Sam." Jack greeted Sam with a warm handshake and a birthday card.

His brother Jon, his complete and total opposite of Jack, greeted Sam by giving Sam a shoebox, tied together with kite string. "Happy birthday Sam! I spent all day looking for this gift!"

At least it explains the crappy wrapping… Furthermore why does it smell like it's been sat on by a Muk for 3 days!?

Jack seemed a bit frustrated as he let out a sigh at his brother. "In reality he found it de-"

"QUIET! YOU'LL RUIN THE SURPRISE!" Jon yelled as he went to the kitchen to help Paul with the cooking. I guess being's of equal intelligence need to socialize, even if they are mostly brain dead…

"Can I come too?" asked Sam's ex from the doorway, she as well was holding a small gift, I'm guessing a DVD by the looks of it.

"Sam is not interested in your excuse for a make up gift!" I yelled at her, no WAY she was getting my cute, attractive boyfriend from me!

Rini sighed then replied, "You know, there are things called birthday's Ada, it where you have a party and give gifts to your FRIENDS!"

"Lies!" I growled ad got into my attack stance.

"Ladies please! No fighting in the house!" Sam pleaded with us. "Ryoga damages the house enough already!"

Listening to my mate, I backed down. "You should be lucky, Sam just saved you a high pressure water gun to the gut!"

"Whatever…" she sighed as she walked into the kitchen with Sam.

Oh no! I have to make sure she doesn't hit on my boyfriend!

People eventually gathered in the main dining hall, which was huge and decorated so well I felt like I was in the Billionaires club. Sam offered me a seat like a true gentlemen. Aaahhh… It feels so nice to sit on padded seats again.

"Alright everyone!" hollered Jon as he opened the doors from the kitchen holding a big pot. "Who wants a bowl of Mrs. Healman's homemade Pikachu stew!"

Needless to say, everyone raised their paws. Hands! I mean hands! Jon poured everyone a bowlful as my bowlful… Well… Let's just say I had an angry pika face looking at me, with the knife Sam stabbed in it earlier.

"You going to eat that?" asked Paul eating his soup, I noticed the Pikachu arm in his bowl as well.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out." I replied as I pushed the bowl over to him with my snout.

He gave no reply as he grabbed the knife and looked at the Pikachu head. "The best part!" he gleefully spoke as he took the knife out of it's head. "Head's are always the best part!"

OH MY MEW! HE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO… Even in the wild I could never bring myself to head the head of anything! I mean just the mere thought of him eating it…

"Excuse me!" I yelped as I bolted towards the bathroom and threw up. Okay, THAT was revolting! How can those people actually eat that Pikachu, even the head!? I though my instincts were off the wall at times…

(A/N: I know I hate rushing fics, but it's 4:16AM so… AUTHOR POWER! RUSH MODE!)

I came back down a few minutes later, during my "time out" I noticed that the cake was already served. What!? How could he do that without me!? I hopped up on the chair and yelled, "Hey! How come you never waited for me!?"

"We thought you were usin' the can." Exclaimed Rini.

I made a low pitched growl at her, knowing that she had that planned all along… Witch…

After the cake eating, we went back to the presents, as I predicted, Rini gave Sam a new DVD, Jack gave Sam $20, Ryoga gave him a box of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards (Don't ask me cause I have NO clue what they are), however, I was wondering what Jon's gift was, because it was simply put, the worst smell I ever smelled in my life.

"Alright Jon, what is this repulsive gift you got me?" asked Sam

Jon giggled in response, "Open it and find out!"

Sam sighed as he opened his gift carefully and made a disgusted face when he caught a glimpse of his present.

"What is it Sam?" I asked.

He reached into the box, and picked up a dead Hoothoot. "A dead Hoothoot…"

"It's not dead! It's sleeping!" Jon stated.

"Then why does it smell so bad?" Rini asked covering her nose.

"It's afraid of water!" Jon replied.

Sam banged the Hoothoot on the side of the table several times to prove Jon wrong. "Wonder why it's not waking up Jon? BECAUSE IT'S DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD! AS IN NOT LIVING!"

Jon snatched the Hoothoot out of Sam's hands. "Quit! You're giving him nightmares!"

"Can Ryoga have it!?" Paul asked.

"Sure… Maybe you'll take better care of him!" Jon tossed him the dead Hoothoot to him. Why he wanted a dead Hoothoot is beyond me.

Anyways… I'm getting tired from lack of sleep. So, I'll think I'll grab some shut eye now…


	9. ZORG RUSH! KEKEKE!

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 9 - ZORG RUSH! KEKEKE!

The birthday song had been sung, so then Ryoga was passing out his cake he made for my party. I was very surprised to find see that the icing on the cake was perfect, the letters "Happy Birthday Same!" (He was only one letter off this year!), with sparklers and the works. Plus the triple-decker cake looked almost as good as the La Bombe, with only 1/1000th of the fat!

"Hope you guys like it! It's my first time making a cake!" Ryoga proudly stated as he began serving us thick, chunks of cake. I could see clearly the flavors were Vanilla, chocolate and strawberry with chocolate icing.

Rini bent over the table to whisper something to all of us while Ryoga was serving the rest of the cake, "Now guys, this is Paul's first attempt at cakes, so no matter how bad it taste's, let's try to encourage him."

We all nodded silently in agreement, as Ryoga cheered, "Dig in!"

At the same time, all of us (Apart from Jack and Ryoga) dug our forks into the cake, and stuffed it in our mouths.

OO "OH MY MEW!" I gagged, spitting out (Close to throwing up!) the food along with everyone else. "THIS IS SALTER THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER EATEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Ya!" said Rini holding back tears as she swallowed the toxic morsel. "And I once ate a big pile of salt!"

"You all lie! The salt content is perfectly fine! It's only 10 less of a lethal dose!" Ryoga defended.

"Oh god!" gasped Jon as he dropped his fork, "I shouldn't of had seconds!" He rushed to the bathroom to perform his own "stomach pump."

Jack stood from his chair and headed towards the door, "I predicted that Ryoga would mess up the party's condiments, so I took the liberty of buying an Ice cream cake for us all."

"Where is it?" I asked, trying to scrape the extremely salty taste out of my mouth with my butter knife. I'm never going to eat any of Ryoga's cake EVER again! Even if it's the last food on Earth!

"I put it in the freezer in your house before we left for camp. I like to think ahead." He calmly stated, grabbing some chips to nibble on the way out.

"Jack, you a ssso ssssmart ssssometimes it ssscares me!" Rini cried as the salt burned her tounge.

Jack exited and then returned a few minutes later with the Ice cream cake, setting it on the table and using a knife to cut it. Jon was also back, hoping that it wouldn't be poison this time.

"Sure it looks good, on the other hand everything taste better with salt!" Yelled Ryoga as he grabbed a big, carton of salt.

"Everyone who wants Ryoga to stay away from this cake apart from his own slice say I." Jon asked.

"I!" Everyone answered in unison, I guess everyone just hated the taste, I never wanted more salt because if I take in any more today I think I'll go into a coma!

"Ba! My salt doesn't like you anyway!" he said hugging and stroking his salt carton.

I wanted to add a witty remark too! "Good news for us." I groaned as I chowed down on the piece of Oreo Ice cream cake.

"Here's your piece Ryoga." Jack said as he slid a piece of cake down to Ryoga.

Despite the fact it landed right in front of him. He was too busy hugging his salt box, stroking it down like a cat and saying, "Precious…" over and over again. Creepy…

"I want cake too!" barked Ada, who was actually sitting with us at the table (She used to be a human, so I figured what the hell, let her eat with us.)

"Sorry Ada, the cake has chocolate in it, so it's very bad for you." Exclaimed Rini.

"DON'T PATIOTIZE ME GIRL! Keeping a woman away from chocolate both a crime against humanity and a death sentence!" Ada growled at Rini.

"Ada! Calm down!" I said while scratching her behind the ears, I took her low pitched growls of comfort were making her at ease.

"Why is Rini talking to that Vaporeon…" Ryoga asked.

OH MAN! I just remembered! Ryoga never went to camp with us, so he doesn't have a clue what's going on! (As if he ever did in the first place).

"Let's say there was a few interesting developments at camp…" Jack started off.

"Sam got bit by a Espeon then grew funky ears and Rini can talk to pokemon!" Jon cheered gleefully. Sure, take no cares whatsoever that your friend is slowly turning into a psychokinetic house pet -

Ryoga paused for several second, his hand still on the salt box, before admitting in a tone of voice I never heard before from him (AKA Serious), "Okay, did you all get hit on the head real hard while you were away?"

"It's no lie Ryoga." Sulking as I removed my hat, ashamed of my… Extra feature. "I was bitten by some weirdo green Espeon, the night after I got bit I turned into an Espeon, when I changed back in the morning I got these…" I grabbed my ears and pulled on them lightly. "What's even worse is that every time I transform I get closer and closer to being nothing more than a housepet!" I was about to break down in tears, damn that Espeon! If I ever see it again…

The room went dead silent, I swear I could actually hear other people's heartbeats with these ears.

I had a feeling Ryoga understood perfectly. He knows first hand how a single event can alter the rest of your life. He swallowed and spoke up, "Your gonna need really big Q-tips to clean those babies…"

At first I let out a Guffaw, then a giggle, then exploded into a small fit of laughter. Ryoga may not know how to cook worth anything, but he's excellent at cheering people up in times of need. "Thanks Ryoga." I sniffed, "I needed that. Shall we watch the DVD that Rini just gave us?"

We all gave a loud cheer (In Ada's case howl) and exited the diner room to the lounge area, Ryoga said he wanted to stay behind to clean the dishes, just as I was leaving the room.

"Sam, let me give you some advice." Spoke Ryoga firmly as he collected dishes on his lap.

"What's up?" I asked walking over to him.

"Your so called "Disability" only limits you as much as you think it can. Don't let it bother you and you'll pull through fine. Trust me I know this first hand." He stated.

I felt like a saying a witty remark, but he was actually serious! The words "Ryoga" and "serious" are not often in the same sentence people! "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Anytime." He said as he put the last dish on his lap and started wheeling towards the kitchen, "Now go get that movie ready!"

I smiled as I felt the kitchen. In times of need like this you can always count on your friends.

After we watched a zombie horror movie (What? We all needed a good scare…) it was getting awfully late. We all decided to sleep in the rec room on the floor. Jack and Jon were fighting over what pillows they want (Jon's had a huge rock in it, warm up the rock and it's actually very nice to sleep on), Ryoga was lying on the floor trying to make the dead Hoothoot dance, ignoring all of our pleas to throw it away because of the stench, and Rini was in the bathroom.

"Nice birthday Sam, even if Paul paralyzed my taste buds for the rest of the night." Complimented Ada as she walked up next to me, trying to worm her way into my sleeping bag.

I was far too busy in my own thoughts to hear what Ada said. Ryoga's advice I took to heart for granted, the psychokinetic powers I get from being part Espeon is also a plus. So this is actually a small advantage in a way! Wow… Ryoga was right… IT'S ONE OF THE SEVEN SIGNS OF THE WORLD ENGING!

Ada became slightly annoyed with my not giving her any bit of attention. "Yahoo… Sammy…" she called in a playful voice as she tugged lightly on my pajama sleeve.

I shook my head a little to get the thoughts out of my head, now wasn't the time and place for them anyway, it's my birthday and I should enjoy it! "Say Ada, I know nothing about you, what were you like when you were a human?"

Ada appeared to put on her thinking face before she came up with an answer. "I was pretty tall actually… 5 foot 11 roughly. I used to be a model so I had a great body with an athletic build, somewhere in the low D cup bust, and was just starting kickboxing as a hobby." She smiled and stopped there, then spoke to me in a little teasing voice, "Does whittle Sammy-Wammy want to know more about his bride?"

"You mean pet," I corrected her, "How do you know so much about my… Er… 'Wereism"

Ada hung her head, avoiding eye contact with me, as if she was ashamed of something. "I'd rather not talk about that part right now…"

When I was about to open my mouth to ask why, she looked up at me again with a fake smile in an attempt to not make me feel bad. "Besides, I did go through the process you're in now, so I can help out."

I smiled as I rubbed my palm onto her head gently. "Thanks Ada, you may appear to be a nymphomaniac, but you're actually a very kind person."

"Sam!" she giggled, "You called me a person, as in human!"

I gave a small laugh myself. "You know what I mean Ada."

The door to the bathroom opened up, out popped Rini. Looking rather lifeless as she does before she goes to sleep (The medicine is like a legal, long lasting "upper" that keeps her alert and aware, to the point of where she cannot sleep. So before she goes to bed, she skips her usual last dosage of the day. Becoming rather… Passive in addition non-caring, kinda like me when I wake up in the morning.)

"Bathroom free?" asked Jon.

"Mayh…" Rini groaned like a zombie from the movie we just watched, without as much as making eye contact with the rest us, just climbed into her sleeping bag. "Creepy." Ada was rather spooked at how Rini could actually act like this.

"Well everyone, it's about 11:30, so let's get some shut-eye." Jack yawned as he turned off the light switch, everyone started to drift into a deep sleep.

I woke up slowly, there was this very odd feeling in my stomach, like it was empty, but we feasted on chips so there's no way that could be possible. Beyond a shadow of a doubt I just need to go to the washroom instead. I unzipped my sleeping bag and crawled out of it, flicking the covers over Ada, carefully making my way though the minefield of sleeping bags, crushed chips, and candy bar wrappers. Getting to the bathroom I turned on some warm water and splashed it on my face, trying to quell the feelings I had in my stomach. While wiping the water off with my hands, I felt the sharp sting you get when you scratch yourself. I silently cursed under my breath as I opened my eyes. My hands were huge overgrow paws!

"What the?" I nearly yelled as they grew smaller and smaller. The whole bathroom seemed to be shrinking! I wondered if I was being shrunk down to figurine size, then be sold as an overpriced piece of merchandise that the US army would run top-secret tests on!

Fans reading story: Oo

IT CAN HAPPEN PEOPLE! LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME NOW! On the other hand it wasn't until I heard some of my bones pop and crack that I realized I was transforming again! Ada said it would only happen on full moons! The Full moon was yesterday! I quickly sat on the floor stretching my legs in front of me, only to see them grow smaller to the point when the bones actually started to crack and warp into the vague shape of a dogs hind leg. For some reason, this time it only caused mild discomfort, rather than the blinding pain that made be black out last time. I focused on my hands which were more like paws at this point. I continued to watch them until they disappeared into my pajama sleeves, which my legs soon followed. Shortly after all noises subsided, my eyes barely over the collar of my pajama's. "Ada better have a good explanation…" I growled under my breath. I rolled on the floor proceeding to discard my now useless pajama's which only served as a prison right now. After a few minutes of wrestling the clothes off me, I walked out of the bathroom, and towards my friends sleeping.

I couldn't help while glancing over them that some memories of camp come flooding back to my mind. How they helped my keep my spirits up, sacrificing their time to make sure I was okay, heck, even Ada, though a bit perverse helped out by telling me what was going on with me. I gave a weak smile and decided it best that I let them sleep this time. Besides, I think I can take of myself for one night right?

Upon turning around and walking away I smelt something, REALLY strong odor. I gazed back to see Ryoga's dead Hoothoot. Just lying there… Waiting to be dragged outside and buried underground.

"Yea that's right…" I thought to myself as I slinked towards it with as much stealth as I could use. "You got a date with the front lawn…" OO WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL AM I THINKING? Why do I want to bury, let alone drag that dead Hoothoot in my mouth so I can bury it for no purpose in the front yard? "NO! Badsambadsambadsambadsambads am!" I said hitting my head against the corner of the couch. Sighing, maybe that was my body's… I mean this Espeon's body way of telling me to go outside.

I made my way up the staircase one stair at a time. I'm still not used to this body so I had to move slowly unless I wanted to roll down the stairs, it got pretty scary near the top, knowing if I fall here I could really hurt myself (Maybe break some of my bones since Espeon's are so bloody fragile). I breathed a sign of relief as climbed the last step. I made my way to the door, only to find it closed, with no doggie door, or way to open it in my current state.

"Oh man…" I pouted as I felt weak and defeated on the inside. But somewhere in my mind, Ryoga's words echoed…

"You all lie! The salt content is perfectly fine! It's only 10 less of a lethal dose!"

Ack… Wrong thought, just thinking of that one gets my mouth drier than sandpaper. Lemme find the correct thought… Ah yes, this one:

"Your so called "Disability" only limits you as much as you think it can. Don't let it bother you and you'll pull through fine."

Come to think of it, I did manage to levitate a glass of water at camp, so turning a door knob shouldn't be too difficult right?

Remembering how I did it at camp, I closed my eyes and pictured the door knob in my mind. I pictured it turning, sure enough; I heard noises that the knob was actually turning! After the knob was fully turned I pictured giving it a little push and when I opened my eyes, the door to outside was open! Psychic powers are awesome! It's like having a ghost do chores for you! I smiled as big as I could and walked out the door feeling like I had a brand new fur cut!

… I really gotta stop thinking like this…

As I walked out the door; my nose was attacked by the fragrances of all the flowers in our entire yard! It was like I put my nose up to them to take a big wiff of all of them at once! This smell almost made me melt into a puddle right there. I bounced over to the rosebush gleefully; bent close to take a small sniff of a rose. Before I could though, the smell was so sweet it hurt my nose for a second!

"Too sweet!" I whined as I tried to rub some of the rose's pollen off my nose. Man, maybe this is why Ada never went too close to the flowers.

After I got the pollen off I breathed a sign of relief as the burn left. Though close up the flowers overload my smell, far away they are heavenly to smell. I could stay here all night, breathing in these sweet smelling scents…

"What are you doing here?" I heard a rough, tough, loud male voice behind me. I was only too happy to know who it was.

"Dad!" I squeaked merrily, "I never knew you'd be home today!"

My dad is a bodybuilder and the high school fitness instructor; I'd say he could have NO fat on him whatsoever. People call him, "The coach from hell" and the "Lean, mean, fat burning machine." But under all that he's a very nice guy when you get to know him (Though you do not want to get on his bad side). He stands at an oversized height of almost two meters, body coated in muscles, with black hair and brown eyes, which were currently looking at me with the fury that only the most powerful of Magmars can emit.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO DIG UP MY FLOWER GARDEN!" his voice shook with anger, his veins looking like they'd explode! "EVOVOLING INTO ESPEON WON'T SAVE YOU THIS TIME!" At that point he took an arm stretcher he was using and then broke the springs!

All the while I was dumbfounded. "Dad! I'd never di-" then the tackle of Golem hit my thoughts hard. I was an Espeon, and dad always did have to chase away an Eevee, plus he looked like he was going to be the biggest eruption the Earth had ever seen…

Mommy…

I bolted out of fear right under his legs, dashing to the fence, knowing when I get there I could easily slip though the gate and be home free!

On the other hand I could hear him right on my tail (No pun!). Even as I could run faster, my dad did laps around the neighborhood everyday before breakfast! He was catching up fast! I could only think of what he would do to me if he caught me; probably skin me alive for a rug!

I could hear his breathing nearly down my back now. I was running for my life now! Suddenly, when I felt his breathes hit my backside, I saw something in my head, plain as day or a memory. It showed that he jumped and caught me with ease. Not being possible to be frightened any more than I was, out of pure instinct I leapt to the left, sure after I heard a loud thud behind me. Too scared to stop, I bolted to the gate, leaping though it gracefully, then ran down the street.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN!" I heard my father scream as I ran down the street.

Now, question is, did my jumping out of the way in time save me, or did my… um… "Accident" make him slip? Let's go with the jumping theory! Less embarrassing…

After for running about a block, I slowed down, and laid down on sidewalk. My heart was going beating so fast I thought it would give out. I never had seen my dad that angry before… That Eevee must have done some things to REALLY upset him that much.

Also unexplained is my thought I had back there. As soon as his breath touched my fur it was like a whole new memory instantly appeared in my head, only it never happened yet. I think people say that Espeon's can predict the future through the wind. If this is true, MAN! Picture all the possibilities this has! Test answers solved! Miracle cures found! TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WEEK OF, "ALL OUR TRAINERS!" I HAVE THE POWER!

I couldn't help slip a grin on my face. Being an Espeon has more perks than I ever thought of before!

"I'm bad… So bad it's almost good…" I heard a voice say, I looked over to see a small 10 year old kid under a lamppost, tossing a rock up and down in his hand. "Bad to the bone…" he sang to himself. "Listen mutt this is my part of town, leave now or find out how bad I really can be…"

"Pppt!" was the sound I made as I stuck my tongue out at him. I know the future, do your worst punk wannabe kid!

The kid gritted his teeth and clasped his rock tightly. "Your worthless mutt!" he hissed, "It's about how dangerous you see I AM!"

Upon that, he skipped a windup to throw the rock at me with impressive speed. Just as I thought, a crystal clear image came to my head telling me when and where the rock would hit, at my hind legs in about half a second. Swinging my body to the right, I totally dodged the rock. Sitting up, I mocked him again my sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh… Think your special hu?" he hissed, sounding angrier than last time. "Okay then, dodge these!" he grabbed about 7 rocks, each about the size of the gem in my forehead to throw at me.

The prediction came even earlier than last time! I knew exactly when the 7 rocks would hit and when too, plus that rocks 3 and 5 would hit each other too! I gracefully dodged them all as I closed my eyes plus stuck out my tongue again. These powers rock!

I then heard the sound of a tractor engine, in addition to the many sounds of sneakers. I slowly opened my eyes with my tongue still out to witness a shocking site. Twelve 10 year olds, all standing with rocks, with a bulldozer full of smaller rocks behind them, the wind told me that I wouldn't be able to dodge all of them this time either…

This is a really bad day for me…

My hind legs let me kick off with enough force to shoot out of a cannon, I was off, and so were the kids with their near endless supply of rocks with the bulldozer. They threw rocks at me as I ran, my predictions made it easy to avoid them while running, still I was tried from the sprint from my house so my dogs were barkin to stop. I looked ahead and saw a nice alley, good and dark. Should be able to loose them in there, I leapt into the alley, just as the last rock flew past me to hit a Pikachu in the head.

As I watched from the darkness, the kids started poking the Pikachu playfully.

"Is it dead?" One asked.

5 kids, carrying a HUGE rock, dropped it on the Pikachu. They all burst into laughter as the Pikachu said from the rock, "Receive heaven's punishment!" Allowing a HUGE Marshmallow to fall on top the kids, the bulldozer and the Pikachu.

Today… Is the second most screwed up day in my life…

Exhausted, I laid down on the ground, not caring what was actually in this filthy alley. I must have run two marathons today! I started to pant automatically; I remembered this is how dog pokemon sweat so I let it go. "Why can't I just go to sleep…" I moaned, my legs were throbbing, I was exhausted, it must be at least 1:00 in the morning, Ryoga's salt poison still in my bloodstream (That alone SHOULD knock me in a coma!) but I was wide awake! I decided that I should just head home now, try to get some sleep. Besides, I've seen the outside as an Espeon, I've had my fun. It was now time for a good rest...

FWAP! The sound of a rather big net hit the ground around me as I felt a nylon mesh surround me. Oh no, please don't tell me…

"Another one's in the bag." A voice said behind me. "You won't be digging up flower gardens any more Espeon."

I slowly looked behind me as I say a man in a baggy white suit with a blue hat, green eye, red hair, about in his early 30's. His name tag read, "Josh Steinberg" and underneath that tag was a badge saying, "Animal control."

NNNOOO! Dad actually called the pound on me! He thinks I'm that Eevee! I can't go to the pound, it's like jail, and I'm too young! I'll transform in a public building and my secret will be out! I'll be a freak they'll use for genetic testing of sorts! I tried to chew on the net but to no avail.

"Go ahead, chew all you want." Josh said as he grabbed me by the neck and flipped the net upside down so I was trapped when he let go of me.

Why? Why did this have to happen? I just wanted to see outside, why does everything go horribly wrong while I'm in this body? Accepting my fate I closed my eyes to give up, as I did, I had yet another vision. It was of the dog catcher tripping up and me falling down! I didn't care why, but this could be my chance to run for it!

Just as my power said, the dog catcher tripped backwards, thanks to my mini-prophecy, I gracefully landed on my legs. I didn't waste a millisecond; I bolted in the opposite direction as the Dog catcher staged to get up. As I ran, I heard a voice calling out behind the dumpster, "Over here! Hide here!" it said. I REALLY didn't want to run any more, so I ran to the dumpster, not the most elegant place to hide, but safe none the less.

"Drat! Where did that mutt go?" growled the dog catcher as he got back on his feet. He searched the alleyway like a hawk eyeing it's pray. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, I was praying that he wouldn't catch me.

"Crap, lost him." the dog catcher muttered as he tossed his net back into the car. "All I need is one more mutt, just ONE more and I can call it quits for tonight, but nnnooo... They are all in hiding." he continued to mumble and complain until he started his van and drove away.

I breathed a sigh of relief, that being a little too close for comfort.

"The least you can do is say thank you." said a voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" I yipped; the voice was coming from nowhere. "I don't taste that well!"

"That's the thanks I get for saving ya life?" asked the same voice, only this time a Houndour slowly appeared in front of me. He appeared to be a normal run-of-the-mill Houndour, nothing more.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Faint attack duh." he snickered. "That was me who also tripped up the dog catcher back there."

"Thanks a lot!" I replied, "I really didn't want to be caught..."

"Least I could do for ya. What's your name?" he asked in his ghetto accent.

"Sam." I barked, "Yours?"

"Name's Eric." he glanced over the area looking or the dog catcher again.

Then an all too familiar voice piped up behind me, "My name is Ada!"

Eric and I leaped up; yipping at the fright Ada gave us.

"Ada! What are you doing here?" I barked

"Dunno." She shrugged. "Leaving the house seemed like a hip thing these days and I wanted to fit in."

"Heeeeelllllooooo foxy lady!" growled Eric in an erotic tone. "Let's say me and you later go to my love nest."

"Not in your lifetime." Ada snorted. "I'm Sam's Fiancée!"

"Woah! Sorry Sam! I didn't know she was taken!" Eric quickly apologized.

"She's not! By all means take her!" I responded quickly. I don't want Ada as my wife, why can't she see that?

"Getting back to the topic you guys were talking about, why did you help my Groom?" Ada asked.

"I seen that dog catcher take enough of my friends away, I just can't let him get away with it." Eric growled out of anger.

"Why not just attack him?" I questioned.

"Some tried it. They just come back with guns, some actually kill us…" Eric sighed

"Does he have some pokemon in his van right now?" Ada asked again.

Eric replied as he looked out on the other end of the dumpster. "Yes, he has about 9 in there currently."

"I got an idea!" I announced, "Why don't we free the pokemon! One of us can distract him while the others can free the captured pokemon!"

"B-But there's only three of us!" Eric tried to point out.

"Only three or three whole pokemon, it's all upon of how you look on things." Ada chimed in. "Besides, I'm a genius; thinking up a plan should be easy! Sam!"

"Huh?" I was still lost in her first quote. Three is still three… Right?

"You can see the future, can you predict when the dog catcher will be back?" I dunno if it's me, but Ada is kinda cool when she takes charge.

"About…" I collected my thoughts, trying to see when the dog catcher will be back. "About 1 hour."

"Eric, how well do you know these alleyways?" Ada commanded.

"Like the back of my paw, I grew up in this joint." Eric said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Great! I got a plan! So listen up!" Ada then whispered the plan to each of us, remembering what our role may be.

Ada and I were across the street hidden away for the dog catcher to come, Eric sitting the middle of the street. If my foresight is correct (Which it has been so far), my guess is that the dog catcher will be back in… 10 seconds.

"Get ready Eric!" I warned him.

"Remember!" reminded Ada, "We need about 1 minute!"

"No problem. I lead this guy on longer chases for fun!" Eric boasted.

As the van came around the corner 2 seconds later than what I had thought, it stopped in front of Eric.

"Give up do ya?" said the driver as he got out of his truck, putting together his net, "Tonight you're finally mine!"

He then started to run after Eric, net over his head ready to slam it down on them.

"Okay! Now Sam go!" Ada yelled.

We bolted to the van, I unlocked and opened the passenger side door for Ada, then started to open the locks on the van.

While I was opening the locks, Ada was inside fumbling with the stick shift. As you could imagine it's hard for a Vaporeon to operate a stick shift.

After 45 seconds, I had almost finishing opening the cages in the back. Seven pokemon were free as Ada jumped out of the car.

"It hurt my teeth a little, but the truck is now in drive." She said.

"Good." I replied as I opened that last gate. "That's the last of them. Eric should be back soon as well."

Sure enough Eric came out of the alleyway, dog catcher in tow.

"Wa… What is this?" he yelled in shock as he saw all the pokemon that he had caught earlier tonight were staring at him.

Even though they all wanted to attack him, they knew they couldn't. But I had a better plan, to hit him where it hurts.

"Hey catcher!" I barked as I gave a psychic push to his truck, "FETCH!"

The truck slowly started to roll down the hill, then picked up speed. It was heading to the docks!

"OH CRAP NO!" the catcher screamed as he threw down the net and started a failing attempt to go after the truck. "THE TRUCK!"

We all laughed as we watched it plummet down the hill, to the docks, then into the water. The dog catcher actually dove in after it.

"YES! WOOHOO!" cheers broke out all around us, as if to celebrate as that tyrant was defeated, "THREE CHEERS FOR SAM AND ADA!"

"Oh come on guys…" I blushed, "It was nothing really…"

"You kiddin? That was awesome!" Eric was filled with joy, "I got all my friends back! We're gonna party until noon! PARTY FOR SAM!"

Speaking time, I really wondered how late it was. As I looked at the street clock I found out… 5:49! OH NO!"

"CRAP! Sorry guys! Gotta run!" I bolted off back to my house in a hurry. Please let me get back in time! Don't let me morph nude in the middle of the city!

**Third person perspective**

"Where can Sam be?" Rini complained, looking under the furniture in the house.

"I have no idea, but you won't find him under that sofa." Replied Mr. Healman, "He stopped doing that when he was nine."

"I just finished the west wing." Declared Jack, "Nothing out of the oridinary."

"Great! I try to come home to surprise my son on his birthday and the only time I can he's not home!" Mr. Healman punches a pillow.

Rini decided it was time to tell Sam's father about what happened to him at summer camp. "Mr. Healman… You see the truth about Sam i-"

The intercom made a buzzing noise, the sound it makes when someone is at the front gates.

"Who can that be?" Jack thought to himself as he pushed the button on the video camera to the gate.

"Hello! Guys it's me Sam!" Sam pleaded as he covered up his shame, "Let me in!"

"SON!" his father rushed over to the intercom, and was shocked to see him naked. "Why are you naked in public with those stupid Espeon ears and tail?"

"Long story! LET ME IN! I DON'T WANNA BE SEEN LIKE THIS!" Sam begged.

Rini, Jack and Jon couldn't help but to burst out laughing as they watched Sam run into the house with Ada on his tail.


	10. Family Secrets

_**Werepokeism**_

Hello Imagination Master16 here, I am so glad I have the ability to finish this story, first written by Sandact6. The first 9 chapters were amazing so I will leave them like they are. I will pick off were we left off on Chapter 10 so here it is…

Chapter 10 – Family Secrets

I ran into my room fast with my father and friends following; I lock my room. Ada lets go of my tail.

"What's wrong?" she asks as I look through my closet to cover my nudeness.

"WHATS WRONG…WHATS WRONG IS THAT MY FATHER JUST SAW ME BUTT NAKED WITH ESPEON EARS AND A TAIL!" I yelled.

"Isn't that a good thing, I mean? You're not going to hide this much longer. The next transformation, you might have pink skin or grow a jewel on your forehead," she said. "Your parents are going to know."

Our conversation was stopped with the constant banging on my door from my dad. I sighed. Ada was right. I just didn't want it to be right now. I go over to the door and let my dad in.

As I open it I am hugged by my father. The look of surprise is on my face. I could see that my friends looked shocked as well. Ada was the most surprised.

"Dad, what are you…," I said but was interrupted.

"I didn't want to tell you this, neither me nor your mother does," he said.

"What, what have you been keeping from me?!" I asked.

He looks back at my friends and they walk back to the living room. He then looks at Ada and sighs. He closes the door as I sit on my bed, Ada jumps up onto the bed and lies next to me.

"What is it your keeping from me, do you know what's going on with me?" I ask inpatient.

He comes back from closing the door, "It happened only once in the family. Before you were born, your aunt came to visit from Humboldt she didn't come to chat. She brought a Flaaffy with her, she explained the last month, but me and your mother couldn't believe it until she showed us the wool growing around her body," he said.

"She was infected with the same thing I have," I said, I could see sweat run down his neck. "She turned into a Flaaffy."

"Correct, 2 months after she visited with the Flaaffy we were visited once again by two Flaaffys. We knew it was her because of the necklace one of the Flaaffys was the same one your mother bought for her. It broke both of our hearts to see her like that…and now…to see you for through the same thing," he couldn't continue.

"Everything is going to be okay dad. Me and Ada won't go far when I…"

"Is that her name, Ada?" he breathed out.

Ada nods. "I met her at camp," I said.

"Before your aunt left she said she was attacked by a Flaaffy and was bit. Did Ada bite you," he asked.

"No, it was another Espeon. Ada said she went through the same thing. She was a human once as well," I said.

"So she was once a human?" he asked.

"Yeah". Where was he going with this?

"I am guessing Ada real name is ASAYKO," he said.

"HOW DID YOU…," me and Ada barked in surprise.

"I knew an Asayko years ago when I was still just starting off as a gym teacher," he said.

"And you think Ada was in your class years ago," I ask.

"Sam, I think I remember now, when I was human I attended your father's gym class," Ada said.

My dad could only hear random Espeon sounds, but knew what Ada was talking about. "So you are Asayko," my dad said. "Asayko, you don't intend to do what I think your gonna do."

I could see Ada's face turn red. Seeing this my dad turns to me. "I don't want you to do any funny business, your what 13, 14 years old. Your way too young to well…," he said.

Before we could continue our conversation, we all heard a car park outside the house…Moms home.

I begin to freak out, but dad just pushes me back down onto the bed. "Sam, don't freak out on me, I will deal with this. You just stay in here with Asayko…I'll tell her," he said walking out of the room. As he leaves Rini and co. come rushing into the room.

"I heard everything," Jack said.

"You were eavesdropping!" I protested.

"For good reason," he said.

"It doesn't matter, what does is that your father knows who Ada was when she was human and both your mother and father had seen this happen before with your aunt," Rini said.

"You think they could help," I asked.

"Hard to say. We'll see when your parents come in," said Rini.

We waited for what looked like 4 hours until we heard the door open and my mother and father come into the door. She instantly sees my ears and tail and rushes to hug me.

After the embrace I could see she was close to crying. "Mom don't cry, everything will be all right. We'll get through this, like we get though most things in our way," I said reassuringly.

"Susan," dad said.

"I know, I know," she said.

"Well, do you know what to do?" I asked.

"I am so sorry, Sam. When your aunt came she only told us that she had only days left before…," she couldn't continue.

"So Sam will become an Espeon," Rini said.

"Possibly, if we can't find a cure in a week," my dad said.

"It'll be fine guys, if I have to be an Espeon…," I was interrupted.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE AN ESPEON!" my mother yelled.

"Susan, calm down. Maybe there is a cure or not, we will get through this," my dad said.

"I need a minute," my mom said leaving. My dad followed.

"Could you blame her for reacting like that," John said.

"How would you react if you found out that your son is turning into a Pokemon?" Rini said.

"I wouldn't know, when I was going through this I had no family help," Ada said.

"What do you mean?" Rini asked.

"When I was going through the "Change" I ran away from home," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My family wasn't a big Pokemon family. My father down right hated Pokemon saying they are nothing but trouble. My mother disliked them, but not like my father," she said.

"So why didn't you just tell your mother only," Rini asked.

"I was about to, until I overheard my parents talking and my mom said that her most hated Pokemon type was Water," she said.

I never saw Ada cry before. Her life before meeting me must have been rough. "So you ran away and took shelter in the forests," I said.

"Did your parents call a search party?" Rini asked.

"Yes, but by that time I was a fully transformed Vaporeon, they called off the search after 6 months," she said, her frown turned back into a smile. "But all that is behind me now that I have you Sam."

I sighed. Now knowing about Ada's past, I don't know what to do when it comes time to choose whether to stay home or go with Ada. Its gonna be tough.

"This is getting serious so we're going back home, call us if anything happens," Jack said.

Jack and John leave the room. "I think I should go home too, my mom might be getting worried," Ryoga said leaving the room as well.

"Are you gonna leave as well?" I asked.

"Na, I'll stay. Besides I can understand Ada, so I guess I can add to the conversation," she said.

"Sam, I forgot. You transformed again. What changed, do you feel different?" Ada asked.

I looked around my body, my skin was a lot pinker. "Sam your eyes, they're purple," Rini said.

I looked at a mirror in my room and low and behold my eyes changed color.

"Now that your skin is changing, next time it might be your height," Ada said.

"Oh great, I am going to shrink now," I said. Shrinking in size is not going to be a pleasant moment in this transformation. "Will it hurt."

"Of coarse not, you'll feel uncomfortable, but there will be no pain," Ada said.

"Good, I wonder what my parents are doing," I said.

"They're probably still talking," Rini said.

"About me, man I never thought it would be this hard to confess about this stuff," I said.

"Let's go see," said Ada running out of the room.

"Wait Ada," I yelled. Me and Rini run out of the room and run into my parents.

Ada is next to my mom's leg. "We've decided," my mom said.

"What do you mean you decided?" I asked confused.

"We have a summer home in Calgary; I think we should all stay here until the transformation is complete" my dad said.

"Plus there is something there that might help you in your "change"," mom added.

"But Mrs. Healman, what about your job as Premier?" Rini asked.

"I have my Lieutenant-Governor taking care of paper work and I told Parliament that it's a family situation," she said.

"Everything is set," my dad said.

"Rini, are you coming," I asked.

"I don't know. I'd have to ask my parents," she said.

"I don't think Rini should come, this is a family situation," my dad said.

"She has the ability to talk to Pokemon," I said.

"Really, when was this?" my mom asked.

"I had it my whole life. I still will have to ask my parents still," she said.

"Well go ahead and call them. We'll wait," my mom said.

Rini goes back to the living room to call her parents leaving me with my parents.

"Mom, dad, what do you mean when you said there will be something at our summer home that will help me in my "change"?" I asked.

"You'll see," my dad said.

I am very confused by that answer, but I don't answer because I see Rini running toward us.

"They said yes, at the cost that I never miss a single day of school for 4 years," she said.

"Well that's a good thing then," my mom laughed. For a 13 year old, it ain't.

As we pack the final bags inside the car Ada comes to me. "Ada, what's up?" asked.

"What do you think your parents have at Calgary," she said.

"I have no idea, to think my mom would give her Sergeant-General in charge of her Premier duties, it must be big," I said.

"But how big?" she said.

"Well we'll find out," I said.

Ada looked like she wanted to say something else, but just walked away. She must be still thinking about her parents. I wanted to ask her how I could help, but Rini blocks my path.

"Your dad wanted me to tell you that we're ready," she said.

"Ok, hey Ada. Time to go," I yelled.

By the time we got to the 3 story summer home my dad said it took about 10 hours, for me it took FOREVER! And after the ride, I had to carry bags to the front.

I felt exhausted; what ever my parents have for me could wait until tomorrow. As my dad walks to the door and pull out the keys I can already feel the comfortable bed I will be sleeping in.

My dad opens the door and I dash inside and my eyes explode out their sockets. Sitting in the living room couch watching the local news is a Flaaffy. She turns her head towards me.

"Took you long enough, I was about to go back to sleep. So, I heard you have what I had," it said.


	11. Aunt in Sheep's clothing

_**Werepokiesm **_

Chapter 11 – Aunt in Sheep's Clothing

I watch with intensity as my aunt who I later learn is named Wendy sip tea from a bowl. Both of us are sitting in the dining room, my parents, Ada, and Rini are in the kitchen talking to themselves letting me and Wendy talk to each other.

"Why did my parents bring me here," I break the silence. Her stare stays on the bowl of tea.

"Your parents think I can teach you about being a Poke-Human," she lapped up more tea.

"A what?" I asked confused. "What in the hell is a Poke…Human?"

She laps up the rest of the tea; her stare goes directly at me. "A Poke-Human is a person that has either fully or partially become a Pokemon. Both you and me are Poke-Humans. I am fully transformed…while you are partially transformed…at the moment," she glared.

"Is there any way to stop it, to heal me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry boy, but there's no cure in the entire world to fix us," she said. "It's just something you gotta avoid," she said.

My face turned red. "HOW COULD I AVOID SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T KNOW EXCISTED!" I yelled. The bowl that had tea is tossed into the wall breaking into pieces. Her stare is still on me without flinching once.

She slowly clocks her head to the pieces of glass on the ground. "You will need to control your emotions," she said.

"Why?" I breathed out.

"Because the more your anger is uncontrolled the more the chance you will go crazy and bite and infect someone," she said.

"Is…is that how you get it," I said, my anger gone now.

"There are many ways to become a "crazy"," she said. "You could become one right after you become a full Poke-Human, you could get it later in life, or just like I said before…your anger could cause you to lose control."

"It's that easy," I tuned my head down then quickly brought it back up. "How did you become a Poke-Human?"

"Oh, that was so long ago, and such a long story it is," she giggled. "Before I got the bite I was in college. In my freshman year I met this boy, he was so handsome, but (giggle) my father hated him," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, I think my father just didn't want me dating anyone period during college," she said. "We were great friends and soon became lovers during my 4th year of college. It was the last semester that I began to not have much contact with him."

"Did he…," I couldn't continue.

"I decided to go to his house during the weekend to see if he was ok," she said. "I regret ever going."

"You were attacked," I said.

"Yes, I was attacked and bitten by a Flaaffy. I would change from human to Pokemon over and over again until I stopped becoming a human," she said.

"Did your parents help out?" I asked.

"No, I never told my parents. You have to remember that this was during the time me and your mother were just in our late 20s, even now we would be attacked and ridiculed. Besides my parents were on an anti-Pokemon community that supported the illegalization of Pokemon as household pets, they called them monsters and uncontrollable beasts," she said. Ada leans away from the door and slowly walks away.

"Oh, does that mean you couldn't see your lover ever again?" I asked.

"No, he knew about my predicament…he was the one that bit me," she said. My mouth dropped hurting my jaw.

"You were still in love with the man that destroyed your life!" I yelled, my anger coming back a little.

"You make it sound like a crime, but yes…I was and still am madly in love with the man. He helped me through the trauma, the depression, the loneliness. You could say he did what Rini is doing," she said looking at the door to the kitchen.

I want to protest, but stop myself remembering something my parents said to me back home. "When you were in the middle of the transformation, you went to my parents with your "lover"," I said. "Why?"

"It was 5 years before she became Premier of Saskatchewan, she had a summer home bought here and I hoped she would let me stay here with my lover. Your parents were generous, and happily let us stay here. Maybe you can stay here as well," she said.

"I'll…I'll think about it," I whispered.

Rini unexpectedly opens the kitchen door and walks over to us. She sits in the chair next to me.

"What have you two talked about?" she said.

"You must be that Rini girl my sister told me about. You can understand Pokemon language," Aunt Wendy said intrigued.

"Yes, I learned of my ability to talk to Pokemon at a young age. It's helped me through a few things," Rini said with a smile.

"Well it's a wonderful gift. Me and Sam here were about to talk about future plans," my aunt said. I look at my aunt with a confused face as does Rini.

"I thought I was just going to finish my transformation here then go back home,' I said confused.

"There are some errors in your idea of the future. You can't just fully transform into an Espeon and think everyone will just go on with their daily life. There is mayhem going on back in Saskatchewan just for your mother leaving the province. The citizens want to know why you all left and they won't take the "family vacation" answer," my aunt said.

Hearing this my mom and dad followed by Ada come in to the dining room, this just got crowded.

"What do you have in mind then Wendy? We could take any ideas you have," my dad said in a rough voice.

"Don't you get like that with me Terry, this time in Sam's transformation is pivotal. He's the son of the Premier of a province of Canada I think people will notice Sam's disappearance," my aunt said. I looked at my dad who just sat in a chair and crossed his arms.

Rini tried to speak for my aunt, but my mom raised her hand to silence her. "It's ok Rini. Me and my husband can understand Wendy. Me, Ada and Rini stand up in surprise.

"How!?" We all said.

"Years of learning the English language all over again," Wendy sighed.

"Do you think Sam could learn the English language all over again like his aunt?" Rini asked.

"Possibly, there are alternatives we could consider if he is unable," my mom said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"We'll show you them back home," my dad said.

"We got other things to deal with," my mom said looking at my aunt.

"We're waiting," my dad said.

"For what?" my aunt said.

"You said you had an idea on what to do after we get back to Saskatchewan, let us in on your idea," my dad said.

"You ignorant ass. Did you even listen to me a few minutes ago," my aunt looks at my mom. "You are the Premier of a province in Canada, your son is well known not just in Canada but in the rest of the world. When you all return back without your son and have a Vaporeon and Espeon. I know for a fact this would cause people to ask where Sam is and telling them that he turned into a Espeon is out of the question."

"But there has to be a better way," Rini said.

"Um…," I said. No one listened.

"We could say he went to London to study a certain subject like law and government," my mom said.

"Guys," I said. Still nobody listened.

"Home school could be an answer," my dad said.

"People would still want to see him, you can't keep him the house for the rest of his life," my aunt said.

"Then what do we do!" my mom slams her fist on the table.

"WHATS WRONG WITH TELLING THE WORLD ABOUT ME!" I stand from the chair grinding my teeth. My parents looked shocked as does Ada and Rini. My aunt still looks at me with a blank expression. "The world isn't as cold…and as heartless as you call it!"

I begin to have flashbacks of back to camp with my talk with Mr. Follgen.

"You know, you could have just said that you were a hybrid. I wouldn't have cared."

The first thing Rini said to me when I first became a Espeon.

"Being an Espeon sounds nice..."

Ada trying to cheer me up when I learned of my eternal fate.

"Is that what your worried about! Being human again?"

The fun I had with Rini, Jack, and John. I was turning into a Pokemon and they still stayed with me even now.

"I don't give a Raticate's ass what some people think of me. Whether they find me to be a freak, a hybrid, a science experiment I…DON'T…CARE!" I yelled. "I lived life with the feeling that I am special and not a punching bag for everything. I am not going to let a single group of people bring me down for something I have no control over. I never chose to be a Espeon; I never chose to be a Poke-Human!"

"Sam," Ada whispered.

"You'll face not only regular citizens; governments will want to experiment on Poke-Humans. Living lab rats," Wendy said coldly. "You really want to be the test subject for a science project?"

"That won't happen," I said. "I'll make dame sure it doesn't happen."

"We'll see," my aunt said.

"Until then it's getting late. I'm going to my room," I said.

"Good night," my mom said still facing my aunt, anger burnt in her eyes.

Rini and Ada headed up with me. I walk up to the door to the bedroom where it opens up without me even turning the handle. I lie down on the bed as Ada jumps on it as well and stretch her hind legs.

"That was a bit of a show you did in the dining room there," Rini said. "Do you really mean what you said?"

"Every word," I said confident.

"And you're not afraid of what your aunt said back there?" Ada asked.

"No, we can't be afraid. We need to fight this. If we inform people of this then it will be more easy to avoid the Poke-Humans that have virus in them. I know many countries will be on our side and will persuade others to come to our side," I said.

"You really think it's that easy," Rini said turning the TV on. The news is on with breaking news.

"Still no answers coming from the Lieutenant-Governor's office today on the location of the Premier Susan Healman. It was 5:00 pm today that we got sources saying that the premier left for Calgary today. The Lieutenant-Governor insists she's on a family trip with her family, but some are stating that the unannounced leave is in response to the revenue drop we had in the past 4 months," Rini turned the TV off.

I sighed. "We have a war on our hands don't we," I sighed.

"I wouldn't call it war more or less a giant challenge if you really think telling the world about Poke-Humans," Ada said.

I stand from the bed and look out the window. I could see the midnight moon pass through the clouds. The clock is ticking. My life as a human is growing shorter and when the time comes to make a decision I might chock on the pressure.

I turn to my right to see Rini next to me, holding my hand and smiling she always made me forget my troubles.

I look to my left to see Ada rubbing my leg. She stops and looks at me and smiles at me too. I smile back. With these two I might just be able to do anything. We all decide to just stand there and watch the moon glide through the clouds in the sky. I really see a bright future for myself.


	12. A Forgotten Past Part 1

_**Werepokiesm **_

Chapter 12 – A forgotten Past Part 1

I wake up, looking at my hands and feet, my tail. It wasn't a dream. What will my parents say, what will they do with me! I can't tell them I'm turning into a Pokemon. Should...should I run away.

* * *

Ada lifts her head up. She fell asleep. She looks over to see Sam sleeping in the bed. Rini is sleeping on the floor next to Sam. I'm beginning to find a friendship between me and Rini, I guess it's because she cares alot for Sam. I stand up and walk to the bathroom.

I jump up on the counter and look at myself in the mirror. I'm beginning to have those dreams again. Those same dreams I had when I first ran away. Oh mom...dad, I miss you soo much. I still remember opening the door, it was raining that evening. I was scared...alone...helpless. My parents, they searched for months...

* * *

"Martha, me and the group will go into the woods, you go into town to see if shes there!" my dad yelled.

"Okay!" my mother ran to the car and sped off. I was in my final days when my dad nearly caught me,

I ran as fast as I could with my dad fast on my trail, he was running as well. I saw a giant lake and I leaped into it, my dad stops and looks through the water to find me.

"Asayko! Asayko where are you!" he screamed. I was at the bottom of the lake, I could still see him, my new gills allowed me to stay under the water for a long period of time. I watched as he frantically searched around the lake for me, losing hope, tears in his eyes, he leaves.

* * *

It was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. I look to Sam who is still sound asleep, I remember the day we first met, I fell in love with him...I let my hormones get the better of me...but now...I fell envy of him. I look at him and then at the mirror. His parents love him, while mine...shunned me.

I see through the mirror tears coming out of my eyes. Why am I acting like this, this isn't me.

"Ada are you okay?" Rini said standing at the door. I turn on the faucet and splash water on my face.

"Oh nothing, just waking up from that long night," I lied.

"Okay then. It's 7am, you want anything to eat?" Rini asked.

"I'll have eggs," Rini leaves the bathroom. "...Thank you."

Rini stops and looks back. "Your welcome, Ada," she says walking out. I watch as the door closes.

* * *

I watch from a window as police walk to my parents.

"We're sorry, we couldn't find her. We'll continue the search tomorrow," the police officer said.

"Tomorrow...TOMORROW CAN'T WAIT!" my mother yelled at the police. "MY BABY IS IN DANGER! SHE COULD BE DEAD BY TOMORROW!"

"Is there anymore you can do tonight?" my dad pleaded to the police.

"I'm sorry sir. We're the only officers available," the officer said.

"Please, my mom begged. "Please just...bring back Ada...Ada...Ada."

* * *

"ADA!" Sam yelled. I jumped up. I look around the room then at Sam who is sitting in his bed, a nervous look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Of course...I'm just still waking up," I lied.

"Okay, well it's time for breakfast come on," Sam said getting dressed. We both went down and had everyone was talking, I was mostly quiet. As the plates were cleaned, Sam's parents decided to watch TV to see what's going on back home. Rini and Sam decided to go play somewhere. I decided to go back to the bedroom and take a nap.

I get to the first step to the stairs when I am stopped by Wendy.

"You were quiet during breakfast. Anything troubling you," Wendy asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just going to take a nap," I said walking up the stairs. I head up to the bedroom. I climb up onto the soft bed and lay my body down a pillow. I softly fall asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm under a tree trunk. I get out up and walk out and see that it's raining...hard.

I decide to stay in the tree trunk and watch as Politoad, Totodile, and even a Masquerain flew by. I watched as many Pokemon rushed in front of me to find shelter from the rain. As I sit there I could hear the faintest of sounds, almost like a soft yell.

That soft yell soon became louder as if the thing making the noise is getting louder, as it gets louder it also gets more audible.

"A...Asayko," the voice said. I became stunned. I look around and then at my hands, their human hands, but with blue scales all over them. I have a human body, but behind my legs is a blue-finned tail. My feet are also disfigured, looking more dog-like.

"Asayko!" the voice called out. Fear drove me to panic and I began running. As I run, my body begins to hurt. My head begins to reshape as my whole face turns blue, gills then form around my neck and my ears begin to transform into long fins. My tail becomes longer as my pants start to tear off.

My body begins to reshape and I start to run with 4 legs. I am no longer human, I could still hear that voice behind me, calling my name...over and over again. I see a lake and I jump in it.

* * *

I wake up with a burst, shooting a stream of water from my mouth at the wall. Sitting in a chair, Wendy rubs a bit of water off her cheek with the chair. I breath deeply as Wendy gets off the chair.

"Walk with me," she said. Having no alternatives I follow her, we soon start walking through the large back yard. I continue staring at the ground as Wendy talks about things, she notices my non-interest in the topic so she changes it. "I know what your going through."

I look up at her. "You...you do," I said surprised.

"Oh yes. It's very common, especially someone like you, your remembering the time you spend during your final days," Wendy said.

"How did you..." I couldn't continue, too exhausted.

"You and I had very similar experiences," Wendy said. "I ran away from home myself."

"Who told you I ran away?" I asked angry.

"Terry told me," Wendy said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Terry, Sam's father. I thought you two knew each other when you where human," Wendy said.

"We...did. But that was when I was a young kid," I said.

"Hmm, well. I too went the same route," Wendy said. "Living with my husband here for many years."

"It's peaceful," I said.

"If it's used as a vacation home, when you live here for 15 years it starts to become over rated," Wendy said.

"But...I don't think this was when I became a Poke-Human. I remember becoming a Vaporeon in March, not August," I said.

"Then maybe those flashbacks in time will tell you the truth," Wendy said. "As I like to call it, the past trying to remind you of something forgotten."

"But...I don't want to remember, when I do...I fell so much sadness and anger," I stopped walking.

"And isn't that normal," Wendy said. "Sadness...anger...if you weren't feeling those things, I'd think you were abnormal."

"It's eating me up that I forgot something from my past, something excruciatingly important," I cried. "I want to know so...badly."

"Then let yourself remember," Wendy said. Wendy looks up to the window where Sam and Rini are playing. "And if need be...let him help."

"But...I'm too scared," I sobbed. "I've flirted with Sam, I was being soo perverted in front of him to hide the fact I'm going through soo much..."

"If you truly love Sam...if you truly love him, then you should tell him," Wendy said. "It will help both of you." Wendy walked off. Softly, rain began coming down. As the rain hit me softly, it only made me feel more sadness.

Tears rolled off my nose onto the grass. Memories...of my transformation...WHAT DID I FORGET! WHAT DID I DO TO BE IN SUCH A NIGHTMARE.

* * *

Back in the house, I watch as Rini is badly beaten by the 4th boss in a game. I realized a while ago that Rini was really bad at action games, she was more into puzzle solving games and stuff that involved using your brain.

"Wanna play again?" I asked Rini. Rini has become addicted to the game room, full of video games like pinball, and Dance, Dance, Revolution. At the moment, both of us where playing Thor, God of Thunder.

"Sure, but lets find another game. This just ain't my style" Rini said. "Hey can you close the window, the rain is really loud?"

I went over to the window and in the corner of my eye I could see Ada, see looked like she was crying. I closed the window.

"Hey Rini, I'll be back. I need to do something," I said.

"Okay," she said going over to PAC-Man.

I dashed down the stairs. My aunt Wendy goes through the door specifically for her. "Good luck," she whispered.

I was already out of the house and didn't hear it. I caught up with Ada whose face was gushing with tears. She was laying by a boulder, hiding from the rain.

"Ada, Ada are you okay?" I asked nervous.

"Go...go away," Ada sobbed.

"Ada tell me what's wrong," I pleaded. "I can help you."

"Please...please just go," Ada sobbingly pleaded.

"I refuse to leave you like this Ada," I said. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I...I don't know,"Ada sobbed. "I...can't remember." Ada continued to sob as the rain began to drop down harder, in the distance, thunder falls down creating loud booms in the air.

"Ada, it's getting really bad out here, we need to get inside," I pleaded with her. "Please, you can tell me what's wrong back inside."

"Go...back," Ada wept. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't," I said. "Now come on, where coming back inside."

"I...need to remember," Ada wept. I began to show signs of fear.

"Remember what Ada. Please...tell me what's wrong," I pleaded.

"I...I'm scared Sam. Please...I need your help," she was weeping uncontrollably.

"Let me help you remember!" I yelled. "Let me Ada, I want to help you!"


	13. A Forgotten Past Part 2

_**Werepokiesm **_

Chapter 12 – A forgotten Past Part 2

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day. Crowds of students exit classrooms, teachers begin packing up their papers to go home. Three teenage girls wait outside the entrance to the school. One of the girls has a Skiploom resting on her lap as she sits on a bench.

The other two girls are standing looking through the horde of students as if looking for someone. "She's always late," one of the girls standing said in frustration.

"Maybe see has a good reason this time," said the girl sitting down. The girls looked back at the girl sitting down.

"You said that last time, Scarlet," one of the girls said.

"First it was detention, then it was the dentist, I really can't wait to see what it is this time," said the other.A girl appears behind the two girls without notice.

"Nope, I'm just late," the girl laughed. The two girls turn around with fright.

"GOD DAM IT ADA, I hate it you scare us like that!" the two girls yelled. Ada just continued laughing as well as Scarlett.

The four girls walk all the way to Ada's house. Ada gets out a key from her pocket and opens the door. "Home sweet home," said Ada.

"Scarlett, I think you should put your Skiploom back into her Poke-Ball," one of the girls said.

"It's okay Leah," Ada said. "My parents aren't home yet. It's perfectly fine for you to have your Pokemon out."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took out my little guy," the other girl said.

"Sure Amber," Ada said. Amber took out a Poke-Ball and in a flash of light, an Eevee appeared near her feet. Ada kneels down to the normal-type Pokemon. "He's more cute that the last time I saw him."

"I've been trying to get the guy to evolve, but I can't find anything," said Amber.

"Why don't you buy a Fire Stone or a Thunder Stone at a store?" Scarlett asked.

"It's way too expensive. The price for a White Flute is less expensive than an evolution item," Amber said.

"Why not try evolving him into an Espeon or Umbreon," Ada said.

"Or Leafeon or Glaceon," Scarlett said.

"I've tried, but as you can see, the little guy is happy as can be and still hasn't evolved. Ice and Moss rocks are very hard to find in this area," Amber pouted.

"Hey, it's almost summer vacation right," Ada said. This got everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Leah said.

"Well then, we'll go find a way to evolve little Eevee this summer," Ada said.

"Sounds like a plan," Leah said

"Alright then, our mission this summer...find a way to evolve Eevee," Ada said.

Two months later, Ada, Leah, and Scarlett wait outside Amber's house. "I think you influenced her Ada," Leah said.

"What are you implying?" Ada asked. Before an answer could come, Amber alongside her Eevee come out of the house.

"Where to?" Amber asked.

"I asked my parents, and they told the the best place to find an evolutionary item is to go where it's type is," Leah said.

"Type?" Ada asked confused.

"We can find Water Stones near water, we find Fire Stone near lava, we find...," Leah said.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ada said.

"The nearest water source is a bit far," Scarlett said.

"Your right," Amber said. "How can we get there?" Ada begins thinking and a thought pops in her head.

"I got an idea," Ada said.

A doorbell rings, a young man watching sports gets up. "Who is it dear?" asked a female in another room. The man goes and looks through the peep hole, he sees 4 girls on the other side. He opens the door.

"Hello Mr. Healman," Ada said.

"Asayko? What are you and your friends doing here? What, you want to do Summer Vacation P.E. training?" Mr. Healman smiled.

"NO!" Ada yelled. "I mean, no. We came to ask for help."

"Can you drive us to any kinda water source?" Scarlett asked.

"Why?" Mr. Healman asked.

"It's my Eevee sir. I really want to evolve him, but I can't find a evolutionary item," Amber said.

"We asked all our parents...excluding Ada's. But they're busy and your our final option," Leah said.

"Hmm...okay," Mr. Healman said. "Stay here and I'll get my keys." Mr. Healman closed the door and looked through the living room. Suddenly, Sam walking into the living room.

"Looking for something Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, hey sport do you know where my keys are?" Mr. Healman asked.

"I think you put them by the game room," Sam said. "Anyway, I'm headed off to Rini's house."

"Remember to get ready for camp," Mr. Healman said making Sam cringe right at the door. Sam shakes off the feeling and opens the door. The door opens and nearly hits Ada.

"Oh...sorry," Sam apologized.

"Oh...it's okay," Ada said. "Hey your Mr. Healman's son..."

"Sam," Sam said.

"Nice to meet you," Ada said.

"Well, I gotta get going," Sam said walking away. Mr. Healman comes out as well, keys in hand.

"Are we all ready?" Mr. Healman asked.

"Yep," Leah said. Our drive to the destination was quicker than imagined. As we got there, we saw that the water source was a large lake.

Scarlett walked along the border to find anything. Leah and Amber went to look around some rocks near the water. Mr. Healman waits in his car listening to sports. Ada decides to look through the water to find anything inside. She looks really hard to find anything close to resembling a stone. Her eyes catch what looks like a Water Stone.

Excited to find one, Ada puts her hand in the cold water. Her whole arm seems to be in the lake now as she can finally feel the stone in her hand. Suddenly a really sharp pain runs through Ada's arm. Ada lifts her arm up to see a Vaporeon latched it's fangs deep in Ada's arm.

Ada screams alerting the others. The Vaporeon sees the others and detaches from Ada's arm. Amber orders her Eevee to use Shadow Ball. Eevee opens his mouth and a purplish black ball forms in front of his mouth. Eevee shoots the attack at the Vaporeon making a direct attack knocking it back into the water.

The three girls including Mr. Healman carry the immobile Ada back into the car. They lay Ada in the car. Mr. Healman's car is a 6 seat car so Ada could have all two seats to herself. As the car begins moving, Ada lifts her hand toward Amber, who is sitting in the seat in front of Ada along with Leah.

Amber notices something in Ada's hand. Ada unfolds her fist to reveal a Water Stone. Tears begin to well up in Amber's eye's.

At the hospital, Mr. Healman and Ada's parents are talking with the doctor. Ada is in a hospital bed, next to her is Leah, Amber, and Scarlett. Ada is now awake, but fatigue is stopping her from getting out of the hospital.

"How many days do you think your gonna be staying here for?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know," Ada said weakly. "Could...be weeks."

"I'm sorry," Amber cried.

"Oh don't get like that again," Leah said. "You were like that the entire trip here."

"But...it is," Amber sighed. "I was so contempt on wanting to have my Eevee evolve that I had my own friend hurt. I'm so sorry Ada."

"It's okay Amber," Ada said. "Go ahead, evolve your Eevee." Amber slowly took out the Water Stone from her pocket. She puts it down in front of her Eevee. The Eevee smells the alien-like object in front of it.

The Eevee's nose touches the stone and a light envelopes the Pokemon. The light dims down and a Vaporeon appears where the Eevee was.

"He looks cute," Scarlett said.

"You can say...that again Scarlett," Ada said.

Ada's parents open the door to see the Vaporeon on the floor. "GET THAT CREATURE OUT OF MY DAUGHTER'S SIGHT!" Ada's mother yelled.

Amber grabs a Poke-Ball and recalls her Vaporeon. "I'm sorry Mr. & Mrs. Rikido," Amber apologized.

"Sorry...sorry doesn't count when you let a Pokemon. For dame sake the same Pokemon that attacked my daughter to be in the same room with her," Mr. Rikido said.

"It's okay dad," Ada said weakly. "It just evolved."

"I wonder how," Mr. Rikido said. "Mr. Healman told me you all where looking for a Water Stone. I wonder...where you all at a lake?

"...Yes," Amber said.

"And you all didn't think maybe there would be vicious Pokemon that could harm you?" Mr. Rikido said. "If this is what I have to FEAR when you are all together, then maybe I should forbid you all from seeing Ada."

"DAD!" Ada said with shock.

"Asayko! Look at yourself," Mrs. Rikido cried. "Your on a hospital bed with a horrible bite mark on your arm."

"Until we know your not in danger from any Pokemon...we'll let you be with your friends," Mr. Rikido said. "But until then, your not to be out of the house except school."

"That's not fair!" Ada yelled.

"THAT'S FINAL!" Mr. Rikido stormed out along with his wife, leaving Ada in tears and her friends shocked.

Four weeks later, no contact with either Amber, Leah, or Scarlett. But...that's not Ada's biggest problem. Ada is in the bathroom looking over her body, softly sliding her hand through her light blue skin. A small finned-tail swishes back and forth with blue ridges that run from the tail all the way to Ada's spine.

Ada's teeth have also gone through a change, becoming more Pokemon-like. "Was this a side effect to that bite?" Ada thought. There was a banging sound from the other side.

"Asayko? Asayko...hunny. Are you okay?" Ada's mom asked.

"Oh yeah mom...I'm okay," Ada lied.

"Okay Asayko," Ada's mom said. "It's almost time for bed."

"Okay, just give me a minute," Ada said putting her clothes on. Sweatpants weren't good for hiding a tail...but it's the best so far. Ada opens the door and runs to her room.

She climbs into bed and shoves the covers over her just as her father comes in. "Are you okay, Ada," Ada's dad asked worried.

"Yeah Dad," Ada said. "I'm fine."

"Okay then, night," Ada's dad said closing the door.

"Good...night," Ada whispered scared. Ada slowly lied down. Trying to contemplate the situation. Could she really be turning into a Pokemon. Am I carrying a virus of some sort. The door begins to creek and Ada looks up.

In a flash, Ada is running through the woods, father catching up to her. She sees a lake and jumps in. Ada goes deep into the water and looks up to see her distraught father look around frantically. He then leaves. After 5 minutes pass, Ada pokes her head out of the lake. She's alone.**  
**

* * *

Present day, Ada shivers in Sam's arms. "Ada...we need to go inside," Sam insisted. Ada struggles and is released from Sam.

"No...I...I need to remember," Ada shivered. "I need to know why this is happening to me."

"Then let me help you for Arceus's sake," Sam said. "You said back at my house that your parents hated Pokemon. Maybe that has to do with it."

"It can't be," Ada yelled. "Why is it causing me pain now? There is something in my past that I forgot that happened today...I just can't remember what!"

"Then let me help you remember," Sam pleaded. Ada closes her eyes hard.

* * *

Ada wakes up from her nap. Her tail has grown longer now and sweatpants won't help much anymore. Her face is now looking more Vaporeon. Ada's stomach winces after not eating in awhile. She can't walk to the kitchen the way she is.

"Mom!" Ada yelled out. Ada's mom rushes in. Ada shields her face with the covers.

"Yes dear?" Ada's mom asked.

"Can you get me some water?" Ada asked.

"Sure dear," Ada's mom said. "Anything else?"

"No," Ada said.

Ada's mom closed the door, Ada quickly through the covers off of her. Ada ran into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Ada through up in the sink. Ada looked up at the mirror, her eyes changed shape. Her face is pushed out like a Vaporeon. Ada throws up again. Her body organs taking new shape has been the worst part in the whole transformation.

Ada turns off the faucet and slowly walks back into bed. Her mom comes back into the room. "Here sweety," Ada's mom puts the water bottle on the drawer next to Ada's bed. "She'll be coming back from soccer practice pretty soon."

"How is she?" Ada asked.

"Doing well," Ada's mom said. Ada's mom left the room leaving Ada to her thoughts. Why is this happening to me? Is there a cure? Will I live the rest of my life as a Vaporeon? Ada sits on her bed, her tail situates itself against her leg. Tears begin to well up in Ada's eyes. Just one bite has ruined her life completely.

The living room door opens and Ada shoots back into the covers. With her newly required ears, Ada could hear her parents talking with someone. Ada could hear footsteps getting closer to her room. There's a knock at the the door.

"C...come in," Ada said. The door opens and...


	14. A Promise

_**Werepokiesm **_

Chapter 13 - A Promise

The door opens and a young 9 year old girl walks in slowly. Her yellow eyes keeping it's gaze on Ada. "Um, Ada are you awake?" the girl asked.

The covers still on Ada. "Yeah, I'm awake. How was soccer?" Ada asked. The girl slowly walked away from the door.

"It was good. One of the players actually brought their Piplup It was soo cute, it had a pink bow on it's head that just increased the cuteness," the girl said.

"That sounds very cute," Ada said.

"Ada...why do you have the covers over your face?" the girl asked.

"Oh, the light is hurting my eyes," Ada said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said. "I almost forgot this, Scarlet was at my game today, she asked me to give this to you."

The girl reached in her pocket and took out a small letter. "Just put it on my desk," Ada said. "Thank you, Dawn."

"Your welcome. Will you be coming to my next game?" Dawn asked.

Ada was silent. She didn't know what to say. Soccer was very important to Dawn, it would crush her if I didn't come. Before Ada could speak, Ada's dad comes in.

"Come on Dawn, let your sister sleep," Mr. Rikido said.

"O...okay dad," Dawn said leaving the room. Mr. Rikido follows closing the door on his way out.

* * *

Ada opens her eyes wide. "I remember," Ada said. Sam slowly lets go of Ada. "I remember now."

"Y...you do," I said confused. Tear softly land on Ada's paws.

"My...my sister. It's my sister," Ada said.

"You have a sister?" I asked stunned. "That's why your in pain...because you forgot about your sister?"

"No. I'm sad about forgetting about my sister, but there was something else I forgot." Ada said.

"What?" I asked.

"A promise," Ada said.

* * *

Ada and Dawn are walking in the park watching people and their Pokemon play. As they walk, Dawn looks at Ada. "Why doesn't our parents let us have Pokemon?"

Ada sighs. "It's because they think they are dangerous," Ada said.

"But my friend's Pikachu isn't dangerous," Dawn whined. "Last time I was over I actually pet it."

"I know, I know. I have friends of their own and I pet them as well. It's just that our parents where taught as kids that Pokemon where monsters," Ada said.

"But why?" Dawn asked.

"Today was different from yesterday, Dawn. Come, lets sit down," Ada said pointing to a bench. Ada and Dawn sits down at the bench. As Ada watches Pokemon play in the grass, Dawn simply puts her head down. Ada notices this. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I need to tell you a secret," Dawn said.

"What is it?" Ada asked concerned.

"Promise you won't tell mom or dad!" Dawn cries.

"Of course," Ada said. Dawn goes into her pocket and takes out a Poke-Ball. "Dawn, where did you get that?"

"It was last year at my 9th birthday. My friend Jason gave me here his Torchic. His brother was about to become a trainer, but an accident left him in a wheel chair. So he gave me the Torchic, PLEASE DON'T TELL MOM OR DAD!" Dawn cried.

"You don't have to worry about me telling mom," Ada said comforting her little sister. "So, I guess this means your going to be a trainer?"

"Uh-huh," Dawn said. "But...I'm afraid that I won't be able to."

"Why?" Ada asked.

"Because mom and dad will disapprove immediately," Dawn said.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything Dawn. When it's your 10th birthday, I'll back you up," Ada said.

"Really!?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, I'll do anything for my baby sister," Ada said. Ada is suddenly hugged by Dawn who has tears in her eyes now.

"I love you Ada," Dawn cried.

"I love you too Dawn," Ada said.

* * *

"Oh, now I get it," I said. "You made a promise to your sister that you'll be there when she becomes a trainer."

"But...I got bit by that Vaporeon and ran away," Ada said still in tears.

"But it wasn't your fault," I yelled.

"For being bit, no it wasn't," Ada said. "But running away was."

"That wasn't your fault either," I said which surprised Ada. "Your parents didn't give you a chance."

"My...parents," Ada said.

"But if I hated Pokemon with all of my being like your parents, I'd still want to see my daughter, human or Vaporeon," I said.

"It's too late anyway," Ada said. "My sisters 10th birthday already has passed, she must hate me."

"You'll never know if you don't see her," Wendy said walking to us.

"Aunt Wendy?" I said not noticing her appearance.

"What...what are you doing here?" Ada asked.

"I wondered why I was always feeling déjà vu while I was around you," Wendy said.

"Aunt Wendy, your parents...," San was cut of.

"I believe I already told you about my parents," Wendy said. "But Ada."

'"I already know your parents hated Pokemon," Ada said. "I overheard you and Sam talking."_  
_

"Then you should know I went through the very same hardship you went through," Wendy said.

I looked at Ada. "Wendy is my mother's sister, Ada. Back when she was in the middle of her transformation, she went to my mother and asked to stay here. My mother didn't care that she was a Pokemon, she loved her sister the same way your sister loved you," I said.

"But I made a promise to Dawn. Becoming a trainer was very important to her, and I was the only one holding that dream alive," Ada said. "Her 10th birthday must have been nothing, but sadness."

"Your sister must miss you greatly," Wendy said. "Your whole family must be worried about you."

Ada shook her head. "I can never go back," Ada said.

"Why not?" Wendy asked bewildered.

"Why not! Why not! I'm a Vaporeon," Ada screamed. "My parents hate Pokemon, and my sister probably hates Pokemon too."

"Aren't you forgetting something I said a few seconds ago," Wendy said. "I am a prime example why all the stuff you said is wrong."

"Huh?" Ada wiped tears from her eyes. he rain began to settle, clouds start to break away shining light down onto us.

"When I was in the middle of my transformation, I was fearful that everyone I knew was going to hate me and think of me as a freak," Wendy said. "It wasn't until my "mate" got me into going to my sister's home. I went there with him and we talked. She didn't understand at first, but she soon realized I was telling the truth and I was in trouble."

"That's when she gave you this place," I said.

"I'm telling the story," she said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Anyway. She didn't just give me this place, she also went out of her way and actually made time for me and her to be together as sisters," Wendy said. "It was usually just from phone, but she also came to visit. When she was 5 months pregnant with Sam she came here to visit."

"She did?" I asked.

"Being the Premier of a province in Canada made her life stressful and raising a infant was even more stressful, but continued to make time to visit. After my "mates" passing, I grew depressed for many months. It was my sister who helped me through the tough time," Wendy said.

"You and my mom's relationship was that strong?" I said shocked. Wendy nodded.

"But the most amazing part in all of this is that we never truly had a relationship before all this. Me and my sister went to the same schools, but never spoke to each other once. If we had the same class, we'd never talk or share eye contact. Don't ask why, I don't know why myself," Wendy said.

"Why didn't Mom tell me about you?" I asked. "I mean, it would be crazy to know my aunt is a Pokemon, but."

"Your mother must have thought you were still too to understand let alone comprehend the idea that Poke-Humans exist," Wendy said.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Do...do you really think my sister...doesn't hate me?" Ada asked.

"We both do!" I said ecstatically.

"But...how...how would I be able to talk to her?" Ada asked.

"You think you'll be all alone doing it?" I asked. "I'll be by your side when you confront your sister."

Ada's face lit. Her depressed smile suddenly turned into a large smile. Tears began to appear again, but not of sadness. Ada jumped into my arms again. The push nearly makes me fall backwards, but I keep my balance.

"T...thank you Sam," Ada cries. "For...everything." I look up to see Aunt Wendy walking back to the house.

"Aunt Wendy!" I call out. Aunt Wendy turns her head to me. "Thank you."

Aunt Wendy chuckles. "Oh, no problem," she walks back inside. The sun finally breaks through the clouds and the last rain drops fall onto the ground.

"Sam...,"Ada says still putting her head on my chest.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry...I've acted like a pervert in front of you and your friends," Ada said. I was surprised, this is the first time I've seen Ada act like this.

"No need to apologize Ada," I said. "Come on, lets go back inside.

* * *

Two days later, I'm back as a Espeon. Aunt Wendy says this will be the last time I become a Espeon before I become one permanently, so when I change back into a human, it will be the last time.

I can't say I'm not scared, I'm actually nervous. I want to go with what I said to Aunt Wendy. I'm nervous about telling the entire world about Poke-Humans, but after what I went through, what Ada went through, and What Aunt Wendy went through; I don't want it to continue.

I just hope what Aunt Wendy said about experimentation doesn't happen. I stop myself from thinking about the subject as I try to train my psychic powers. Rini tells me to work on changing the channel on the T.V. with my mind.

I breath slowly and change the channel using Psychic. I'm able to change the channel once before the remote is thrown at the wall. I sigh deeply and walk out of the room. In the hallway I see Aunt Wendy.

"Aunt Wendy, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I was coming to talk to you until I got sidetracked," Wendy said.

"What do you want?" I ask confused.

"I wan to talk to you about your mission on revealing us," Wendy said. I lowered my head.

"I know you don't want me to...," I was interrupted.

"He also wanted to reveal our identities as well," Wendy said.

"He?" I said confused.

"My husband. He was just as content as you are right now," she said.

"R..really?" I said surprised.

"Oh yes. There would be times where he would talk non stop on going up to a podium and speaking," Wendy said.

"So he was also able to speak human language?" I asked.

"Yes. It took both of us 5 years to regain our speaking ability," Aunt Wendy said. "But that's beside the point. I want to tell you why I believe that our lives must be kept secret."

"Why?" I ask.

Aunt Wendy sighed. "Back when me and your mother were in our teens, there were many groups that were fighting for the end to Pokemon training. During my time, Pokemon were seen as a threat and not a partner," Wendy said.

"But why! I don't get it, why was Pokemon soo hated when you where young!?" I asked.

"In my time. There were attacks by rabid Pokemon. A few cases were fatal and many people thought that Pokemon were getting too violent with humans and asked lawmakers to pass laws to make life safer," Wendy said.

"Why were the Pokemon acting violent?" I asked.

"It has never been answered. Scientists have worked for years to find the reason the Pokemon were acting out during hat time. Some Pokemon activists claimed it was because of deforestation," Wendy said. "There were laws passed, but many wanted more to be done. Ant-Pokemon organizations were created. The Anti-Pokemon group my parents were in was called Freedom from Fear, a group created by Cyrus Pittman."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. I do remember him visiting my house once or twice to talk to my parents. Freedom from Fear was the most aggressive, one of the reasons I ran away from home after the accident. Out of all the Anti-Pokemon groups this one was also the most powerful, spanning from country to country. It took 25 years until Anti-Pokemon groups ended their battle," Wendy said.

"Your worried they will come back after I reveal our lives," I said.

"Yes," Wendy sighed. "Look Sam, your reason is understandable, but the aftermath will not be what you want it to be. Anti-Pokemon groups will come back spouting hate. Remember what I said back with our talk in the living room?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, they will go farther than experimentation...mass murder," Wendy gulped.

"You can't really believe they would kill Poke-Humans?" I yelled.

"I can believe it Sam. The governments of countries even our own will do anything to make sure panic does not ensure," Wendy said.

"But...but these people...they didn't even get a chance, I didn't get and chance, Ada didn't get a chance," I argued.

"Humans need to feel safe around Pokemon Sam, even if it means a group must be shunned to keep it that way," Wendy walked off.

"Is that why?" I said making Wendy stop walking. "Is that why your husband didn't tell?"

"No...he was going to do it never the less," Wendy sighed.

"Then why didn't he?" I asked.

"I couldn't face the idea of mass murder happening," Wendy walked off. My eyes grew wide.

"You murdered him?" I asked shocked beyond belief.

"No. Someone else did," Wendy sighed.

"Who?" I asked.

"The government," Wendy said. "The government killed my husband to make sure panic did not happen, and Sam...I am 100% sure they would do the very same to you."

Wendy walks off leaving me totally stunned. My legs are shacking wildly. What Wendy said to me has totally scrambled my senses. Tears begin to build up until I see Mom walk to me.

"M..mom, what are you..," she raises her hand and I stop talking.

"I heard what my sister told you," my mom said.

"Y..you did," I stuttered. I remember I can't speak to my mom in Espeon form.

"Sam, you must know, my sister was dealt a horrible hand in her life. Our parents favored me best over her, I was given more things than she did. I was the only one she could have turned to when she became a Poke-Human. And when she says her husband was murdered by the government, it was a lie," my mom says, my eyes even more wider.

"W...wh...why...w.," I try to speak human language, but it's too complicated.

"My sister is actually a very loving person, and said all that stuff because she's afraid the obstacles you'd face would overwhelm you," my mom said. "Your uncle really died of a illness two years before you were born. Your uncle really did want to tell the world about Poke-Humans, but before he could his illness sprang up and took him."

"Mmm," I felt really sad for Aunt Wendy. I see now why she wanted to help Ada.

"I worry myself for you, as all mothers should. I want to make it clear that you don't have to do this, your my son and I will love you til the day time stops, your only 12 years old and I don't want you to have soo much responsibility put on you," my mom said. "But if you insist on going with your heart, than as your mother I will be by your side along with your father."

I smiled. Me and my mom shared a long heart felt hug and she was off. I was left with a choice now. Should I tell the world, or should I just stay in the shadows and no risk what Aunt Wendy said would happen? Moms right, I am 12 years old, but I can't worry about my age now. I'm certain that in another place in the world someone is suffering through this and has no one to find help.

My choice will change my life entirely, this is my last time changing into a human, so I don't have much more time left to choose, if I do come out of the shadows and tell the world about me, about Aunt Wendy, about Ada, I just hope that I come out of it alive.


	15. Tick Tok

_**Werepokiesm **_

Chapter 14 - Tick Tock

The entire house is silent. Everyone in their beds, trying to fall asleep. Hearts beating nonstop, eyes open wide. My head is hidden under the covers as is Rini. Ada is on the the carpet, her eyes depressed, everyone's is. My mother is sitting on the end of the bed, my father clutching her shivering hand to comfort her. My mother's eye's are filled with tears of fear, my father frowns as his attempts to help is not working. Aunt Wendy is in in the living room, watching the news.

The grandfather clock in the living room booms with a loud dong. Everyone in the house's hearts fall dim. With that loud dong comes a realization, this is the last day of my human life. I uncover the sheets from my face. Before I was bitten, I had regular human skin, eyes, hair. Now I have pale violet skin, my eyes are pupiless with white irises and purple scleras. On my forehead lies a small gem. My tail has grown longer. My hands and feet have become Espeon like, it's hard to stand, but possible.

My teeth have sharpened, my canines teeth literally look like they are from a canine. I almost begin to cry, but I feel Ada nestle against me. I take my paw-like hand from the covers. I stoke my hand against Ada's head. Ada purrs witch makes me chuckle a bit. "I'm sorry Ada," I said.

"Sorry!?" Ada said surprised. "Your the last person to be apologizing to anyone Sam." I gave another small chuckle.

"I made you worried about me," I said. Ada gives me a small dose of water gun on me. I wipe the water of my face. 'It's been awhile since you last did..." Ada runs into my arms.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," Ada cried.

I made a small grin. "It's okay Ada. I wanna go through this last day as a human with nothing but a smile on my face, and I want you too as well," I said.

"Your such a lovable idiot you know that, Sam," she said her face nuzzled onto my chest.

"Come on, we still need to go to sleep," I said lying my head against the pillow. "Goodnight Ada."

"Goodnight Sam...," Ada said looking at Sam worried.

* * *

The alarm goes of as the clock reads 6:00 a.m. I wipe my tired eyes and look to see Ada missing from the bed. I look to my right to see a tray of cereal, orange juice, and two pieces of bread with jelly slapped on it. I knew it was made by mom because she is the only one who knows my favorite cereal. After I eat, I get up and stretch my back.

I put on some cloths, my tail makes it hard to put cloths on, but it's bearable for one last day. I don't waste another second and walk out of the room with Rini waiting outside to greet me.

"Hey...Sam," Rini said after looking at my now mutant body.

"Hey Rini," I said. "Today's the day huh."

"Yeah I guess," she said rubbing her arm. "Look Sam..."

"You don't have to Rini," I said. "Ada already gave me the speech. You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh...okay. Even though Jack and Jon couldn't come, they know today's the day so they sent you this letter," Rini said handing me a letter; I open it.

"Dear Sam. Today's the last day of your humanity, so we decided to write your letter. We've been friends for years and to know that our friend will be a pink cat for the rest of his life saddens us. We wish we were with you to right now to help you like most friends should, but life's not fair. Remember that even when your a pink cat, your always be our best friend." Love Jack and Jon. "P.S, this letter was written by Jon and not his idiot brother Jack."

"Those two could create their own nation," I joked. "I hope to see them soon, how bout you?"

"Yeah," Rini said. "I usually get irritated by their constant antics, but after days of not seeing them, I think I kinda want to see them again."

"Me too," I said. Aunt Wendy walks up behind me.

"Aw it seems your up," Wendy said. "You eat the breakfast I made for you?"

"You made it!?" I said confused. "But how did you know all my favorite foods?"

"Your mother wrote letters to me from the day you were born," Wendy said. "I know your favorite breakfast cereal, your favorite hockey team, I even know your favorite T.V. show."

I begin to blush as I hear my mom's voice calling. "Oh, I think that's mom, I'll see ya," I said waking to the kitchen. Wendy looks at Rini.

"So, what was his favorite T.V. show?" Rini asks.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Wendy said. "My sister said his favorite character was Michelangelo." Rini tried to hold her composure, but couldn't hold it and began to laugh, Wendy begins to laugh as well.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen. My mom is fixing up soup as dad is reading the newspaper by the couch. "Hey, mom, you needed something?" I said. She turned towards me and looks back at the stove.

"Yeah, I was wondering whether or not you wanted mac and cheese or regular vegetable soup?" she said.

"Oh I'm not hungry, Aunt Wendy set me up some breakfast," I said.

"I thought I could at least make you some breakfast as well," she said.

"Oh...okay," I said. "I'll have vegetable soup please."

"I thought you'd want that," she said readying the soup. "Go watch T.V. while I make it."

I sit next my father who has his eyes pinned to the newspaper. On the T.V. is a basketball game pitting the Toronto Raptors against the Cleveland Cavaliers. The Toronto Raptors are up by 6 points as the 2nd quarters ends. Toronto Raptor's center Martin Gormek shoots a 2 pointer ending the quarter at 31-23. My father flips the page in the newspaper.

"Remember when I took you to that amusement park a couple of years ago," he said still looking at the newspaper.

"Kinda, it's been awhile since we last went there," I said. He flips the page of the newspaper.

"I remember taking you this one time, you were around 4-5 years old. You and I were walking around all the different games and you suddenly walked to this game. You were supposed to throw these small plastic balls into the mouth of a mechanical Munchlax," Dad said. "The owner of the game gave you three plastic balls. You through all three into the Munchlax's mouth. The owner gave you a large Munchlax plushie. I tried my luck into doing it and all three missed. I tried it again and again none of them went in. Another father and his son came and tried and neither of them could do it. The owner said that since he opened the game up, only you have ever made all three balls in, after that day I realized something."

"What?" I said confused.

My dad puts the newspaper on the table. "You can do things that no other person can do," he said. The both of just stood there until mom came over with my soup.

"Thanks mom," I said. I began eating the soup. After eating the soup I walked out and take a stroll through the backyard. With my new ears I could hear many things I couldn't before; the chirping of Chatot in the sky two blocks away, under my feet I could hear the Dugtrio digging underneath me. I try out my new psychic abilities. The gem on my forehead glows as I close my eyes. A massive amount of energy builds up in me.

It's so powerful, I can nearly contain it. I open my eyes and look at a tree in front of me. The tree rises from the ground and into the air, I am lifting a large tree using my mind. My shock nearly makes the tree fall, but I keep the composure to keep still. I make the tree do front flips and back flips.

"Having fun with your powers?" a person said behind me making me lose control and the tree crashes to the ground. I look behind me and Aunt Wendy is looking at me.

"My powers, they feel stronger," I said.

"That's what happens on your last day," Wendy said looking at the tree. "It seems you're getting the hang on your psychic abilities."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of time to myself here. It's just...," I stutter. "It's just every time I use them, I wish harder that I didn't have them; that I was a normal 12 year old and not a...a."

"A Poke-Human, I know. Every time I released a serge of electricity I wanted nothing more than to go back to my regular life," Aunt Wendy said. "My wish for a normal life was the main reason my husband wanted to come out and tell the world about us."

"Your husband," I sighed. "Wasn't killed by the government."

"Some sort of virus," Wendy said. "Caught all of us by surprise. We couldn't go to the Poke-Center because of the fact that he was a Poke-Human and it wouldn't have ended well. Dam fool wanted to continue his plan to come out, but it never happened."

"He died," I said.

"Yes, leaving me here to hold onto the memories," she said.

"Is...is that why you don't want me to come out too?" I asked. "You think I might die?"

"That my boy...is the last thing I am afraid of for you," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The world that your parents tell you is in fact not real, the world we live in is full of governmental greed. Every government tries to make a quick buck while trying to make sure it's citizens are enjoying their pitiful life," Wendy said.

"Is the world that cruel?" I ask.

"Where do you think they get the catchphrase "life's not fair", government's biggest job is to control fear," Wendy said.

"Fear?" I said confused.

"The weapon of many governments," Wendy said.

"I'm confused. What are you saying?" I ask.

"People want to feel safe in this world, governments want to make sure that people continue to feel safe. When the Poke-Virus comes out, people will never want to leave their homes, people don't leave their homes, people don't go to work, the economy relies on people going to work so when people stop working so does the economy, this works for all nations. Governments will target you," Wendy warned.

"I'm sorry Aunt Wendy; but the things you tell me won't change my goal," I said. "I will tell the world."

"And the enemies that you make; what will you do if they win," Wendy asks.

"They won't," I said.

Wendy sighs. "Hm, you truly are 12," Wendy walks away as I look at the knocked down tree.

* * *

12:00 a.m; we're all sitting in the living room watching the news. Still talking about the trouble taking part back home. Mom looks nervous, her own province without it's premier. It's gotten so bad that the Prime Minister, Christian Buttle, has visited Saskatchewan to settle the public down. A part of me is happy we're leaving tomorrow, any longer and we'd be seeing angry mobs.

Mom's phone rings and she gets up and walks into another room. She closes the door behind her and answers the call. "Yes, who is this?" she asked.

"Hello Susan," the man on the other end said.

"Prime Minister," Susan said shocked.

"Come Susan, we're friends right now," the Prime Minister said. "Call me Christian."

"O...okay, Christian," Susan said.

"I'm guessing where ever you are on god's green earth you are, I'm sure you know what's happening in Saskatchewan," Christian said.

"Sir...I mean Christian, I am terribly sorry for this. Something very big came up and I had to rush away from the paparazzi and media," Susan said.

"Aw, it's that important," Christian said.

"Yes," Susan said.

"Family," Christian said.

"Yes," Susan said.

"Then, you mind telling me then," Christian ordered.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Susan, the province your supposed to be running is on the verge of riots, now as Prime Minister, I'd really like to know what the hell is going on!" Christian ordered.

"I..I uh...I...," Susan stutters.

"Spit it out please," Christian said.

"I...," Susan opens the door and looks out to see everyone including me watching the news. "I...I'll give you my reason in a press conference the day I return with my family back in Saskatchewan."

There is silence on the other line. "...fine...," the phone hangs up. Susan puts her phone back in her pocket. Susan lets out a long sigh.

"Oh Susan," a voice coming from behind her. "What have you done."

Susan looks back to see her sister Wendy. "Wendy...," Susan sighs.

"Do you know what you have just done?" Wendy asks.

"I just gave my son his opportunity to come out," Susan said.

Wendy turns her head in frustration, Wendy begins to walk away, but comes back in a fury. "You may believe that just because of a pretty title above your head, that will protect him, that it will stop all the countries from taking action and protecting their citizens," Wendy yelled.

"Protecting from what!?" Susan yelled.

"From fear," Wendy yelled. "The minute Sam goes up stage and talks, governments from around the globe will be wanting to destroy him and all the other Poke-Humans because of fear."

"Your making it sound like my son is some sort of disease," Susan laughs.

"HE IS A DISEASE!" Wendy yells. "I am a disease, Ada is a disease, my husband was a disease, the Espeon that infected Sam was a disease."

"How dare you call my son a disease!" Susan yells.

"I am not calling Sam a disease, the governments and countries are," Wendy yells. " They will once Sam goes up there. It's just like what I said back in the dining room. Lab rats, that is what we'll be LAB RATS!"

"Your only saying this because you think everyone in the world is like our parents, well news flash Wendy, not everyone is a fucking anti-Pokemon extremist okay," Susan lashed out. "I believe there are good people in this world, Sam believes there are good people in this world,...Charles believed there were good people in this world too."

"Charles is not 12," Wendy said. "A 20 year old would be able to do this, a 30 year old, 40,50, but not a 12 year old."

"You make it sound like he's doing this alone. Sam has me, his father, Ada, Rini, he has the entire Saskatchewan province on his side," Susan said.

"What ever happens in the next week, I pray your doing the right thing and not fucking mess with Sam's already damaged life," Wendy walks away. "Now if you please, I am going to lay down."

"You do that," Susan says with a pinch of anger. Susan walks back into the living room, everyone is still watching the news. "Come on everyone, lets do something better to do than watch boring news."

"Hey Sam, you wanna go to the game room," Rini said getting up.

"Sure," I said. "Come on Ada,"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ada said rushing along.

As we left my parents give a long stare at each other. What happened?" my dad asked.

"We have trouble on the horizon," mom said.

* * *

Me, Rini, and Ada play games in the game room. In the game room, there are many different consoles to play, we have consoles from 1980s to now, and many games that are considered extremely rare and valuable are here. It's weird how when ever we play shooter-based games like Halo and Ultimate Duck Hunt, she is terrible,yet when we play racing games she beats me to a bloody pulp.

As she beats me in another match on ModNation Racers, I could here Ada laughing in the background. I look at the clock, it reads 2:00 p.m. Time has to go extremely fast today doesn't it!?

"Let's play another game, you pick the next one," Rini said. I look at her.

"Sure," I said. I get up and look through the collection of games. I glide my finger through the many stacks of games. I take one game out, Dead Space 2, we both have never played horror-based games as children fearing that afterwords we world have nightmares. Now that we're teens, I believe the fear of the dark has subsided and it's time to take a swing at a survival horror game.

2 hours later-

"HOLY HELL," I scream in terror." GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY! Rini shoot the stupid thing!

"I'm out of ammo," Rini cried out. "AW ITS COMING TOWARD ME!"

"Do something," I said. "Crap, I'm out of ammo as well, time to use my useless pistol...it's out of ammo as well."

After much terror and screaming we finally decide to turn off the game. "Never again," Rini proclaims.

" Agreed," I said. "What time is it?"

Rini looks at the clock. "It's 4 Sam," Rini said.

"What should we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know," Rini said. Both me and Rini begin thinking then Ada comes up.

"I know what we can do," Ada said.

"What,?" I ask.

"Let's go exploring," Ada said.

"Exploring?" I said confused.

"Your backyard is enormous, there must be some cool things we could find," Ada said.

"Nice idea," Rini said. "Just one problem, what do we do when WE GET LOST!"

"Easy there," Ada said. "I bet there are many Pokemon that live around here, when we're ready to come back we'll just ask one where the house is."

"You gotta admit Rini, she makes a good idea," I said.

"Well," Rini said. "If we get lost, Ada's the first to get eaten."

"Are you sure about that?" Ada asked. "We Vaporeon have a terrible flavor when eaten." Ada walks over to me. "As for Espeon, their taste is...exquisite."

"Can we go back to you flirting with me instead of eating me," I said skittishly.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time," Ada said.

"Say what?" I asked.

Ada walks to the door. "That you actually enjoyed my flirtatious advances."

* * *

The three of us walk though the tree infested forest. Behind us in the distance is the house. Rini took a pocket watch with her to let us know what time we should head back. We pass many Pokemon, mainly Grass-type, but we might see a few Electric or Flying-Type. It's amazing what you might see when hiking. It's one of the things I am actually grateful for my parents enrolled me into the camp.

I look back to see if I can still see the house, but it seems the trees block my sight. I turn back and cover my eyes as a flash of purplish light covers my eyes. I regain my eyesight and see that Ada and Rini have vanished. I turn to the right and then the left, but they seem to have completely vanished. I try to use my psychic abilities, but I can't sense them. I also notice that there are no Pokemon what so ever around me. A moment ago there were many Pokemon on top of the tree branches, but when I look at the trees, there are no Pokemon in sight.

I begin to freakout. "ADA!RINI!" I scream.

No response. I begin to run in search of my lost friends. As I run there is an uneasiness in me, it's telling me that something bad is happening. Just my luck, the last day of my human existence and I get lost in the forest. I try using my psychic abilities again, but they don't work.

"What's happening?" I say to myself. "Am...am I dreaming!?" If so then this is some messed up dream. I bite my finger, it hurts, but I seem to still be in the forest alone.

"RINI...ADA WHERE ARE YOU!" I yell out.

Still no response, I begin to get really scared. I look up at the sun; I stop running, something feels wrong. The sun seems weird to me, like it's different somehow.

Me and Rini used to look up at the sun to see who could last longer, Rini would mostly win, the sun I see before me doesn't look like the same sun I stared at with my missing friend. It's like...alien. My long stare at the sun breaks as I begin running to try to find my missing friends.

Close by in the shadows, a Pokemon watches as I run in circles. It's yellowish eyes glaring at me wickedly as it draws back into the shadows.


End file.
